


Illusion

by JoClbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Double double identité, F/F, F/M, Kara aménage a Metropolis, Kara n'est pas kryptonnienne, Multi, Multi Chapter, kara work at Luthor Corp, lex et lillian en prison
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Lena est la PDG de Luthor-Corp à Metropolis, essayant de se rendre le plus discrete possible, lorsqu'elle sort de chez elle ou de son entreprise, elle prend une nouvelle identité: Hayley Johns.Kara quant a elle, vient d'aménage à Metropolis, ou elle a trouvé un nouveau travail en tant que charger de direction du departement informatique de la grand enteprise Luthor-Corp . Elle rejoint donc sa soeur, Clark et James qui sont eux egalement a Metropolis.Que va-t-il se passer lorsque les deux jeunes femmes vont se rencontrer?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353857) by [JoClbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs)



2 Janvier 2014- Manoir Luthor Metropolis

_"INFO SPÉCIALE: Tous les citoyens de Metropolis sont sous le choc après l'arrestation de Lex et Lillian Luthor. Après avoir passé des mois à vouloir porter atteinte à Superman, Lex avait enroulé sa mère ainsi que sa petite sœur dans son plan machiavélique. Cependant seule la mère avait suivi de plein gré le chemin de Lex. Lena Luthor n'avait été qu'un pion dans le plan de Lex, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa propre sœur en réel danger de mort pour atteindre Superman._

_Nous apprenons également que ce sera également la jeune Lena Luthor qui devra prendre les reines de la MultiNational qu'est l'entreprise Luthor-Corp, du haut de ses 23 ans, la jeune héritière aura de grosses respons..."_

Lena éteignit la télévision. Elle avait déjà vu assez longtemps l'arrestation du reste de sa famille adoptive. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Lex et Lillian avaient été appréhendés par les forces de police, et de ce fait libéraient la jeune Lena qui était enfermée dans un des laboratoires de son frère. Lena avait directement été envoyée à l'hôpital pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait aucunes blessures, ou bien aucun virus ne lui avait été injecté.

Lena ne réalisait pas encore l'ampleur de tout ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Bien sûr elle avait Sam, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, mais c'était différent, bien qu'elle soit heureuse que Lex et Lillian soient enfin arretés. Elle avait trop souffert des mots et des actions de sa mère adoptive et de son frère. Elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à vivre cela.

Elle allait devoir cependant porter le fardeau de sa famille sur ses épaules. Elle allait devoir diriger une des plus grosses entreprises du pays à seulement 23 ans, tout droit sortie de l'université. Non pas que Lena ne soit pas largement diplomé pour, entre son doctorat en Bio-ingenierie et son doctorat en technologie appliqué, la jeune femme avait toutes les cartes en mains pour dirigée avec succès Luthor-Corp.

7 Avril 2015- Bureau de Luthor-corp Metropolis

Lena était officiellement la nouvelle PDG de l'entreprise, et allait commencer son premier jour dans l'entreprise. Si elle était terrifiée au fond d'elle, rien sur son visage sûr et sa démarche élégante ne le montrait. Lena a toujours eu ce charisme, c'est le genre de femme pour qui n'importe quelle personne se retournerait, non seulement elle etait d'une magnifique beauté, avec ses cheveux de jais long retrousés dans un parfait chignion haut, ses yeux verts légèrement vairons, sa peau fine et claire. Elle avait énormément pris de ses origines irlandaises de sa mère, puisqu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à son père ou à son demi-frère Lex.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans le batiment, tête haute, portant une chemise blanche légèrement entre ouverte, une jupe crayon noir et des tallons d'au moins 10cm. Tous les regards se posaient sur elle. Elle était non seulement la nouvelle PDG de Luthor-Corp mais elle était également une Luthor, ce nom qui faisait désormais peur.

Lena avait maintenant l'habitude de se faire dévisager, que l'on parle derrière elle, et qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux à cause de son nom de famille. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que Lilian et Lex avaient été arrêtés. Malheureusement, la plupart des gens oublient souvent que Lena avait été autant malmenée par sa famille que beaucoup de citoyens de la ville, personne ne voyait autre chose de son nom. Luthor.

10 Novembre 2015- Appartement d'Alex National City

" Tu es sûre de vouloir partir?" dis Kara encore sous le choc de l'annonce de sa sœur.

" Kara, c'est une opportunité en or, comment veux-tu que je la refuse?" lança le plus vieille des Danvers en rangeant encore quelques livres avant de fermer un de ses cartons

"Mais ça a l'air si précipité...je veux dire..ça fait 2 jours et tu es déjà en train de faire tes cartons, puis tu vas terriblement me manquer, comment suis-je sensé vivre ici sans toi?" dis la blonde en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues

"Kara, tu vas tellement me manquer, mais je dois également penser à ma vie...je sais que tu comprends ça" , et Kara en avait bien conscience.

"Et puis si je te manque trop tu n'auras qu'à voler jusqu'à chez moi, à vol d'oiseau Metropolis n'est pas si loin" dit la plus vieille des sœurs en souriant.

Kara savait clairement que Alex devait partir, elle avait obtenu une super promotion. Et devenir la directrice d'un aussi gros département à Metropolis était tout ce dont la rousse avait rêvé.

Kara avait seulement du mal à imaginer sa sœur aussi loin d'elle, elles avaient passé toute leur vie (terrestre bien sûr) ensemble. Elles étaient allées au même lycée, à la même fac, bien que Kara avait deux classes de moins qu'Alex.

"Attendssss!... Tu viens juste de me comparer à un oiseau là?" dit la jeune en pouffant de rire. "Bon on fera ca alors, nos sisters-nights pourront toujours avoir lieu si je viens en volant!" dis la blonde en sautant partout.

"Bon si tu veux je peux t'aider à aller plus vite avec tout ton bazar, tu sais super speed et tout" proposa Kara.

Les sœurs Danvers avaient alors préparé le départ d'Alex pendant plusieurs jours, sans l'aide des pouvoirs de Kara, pour pouvoir profiter au maximum l'une de l'autre avant d'être séparé.

1 Août 2017- Conversation téléphonique entre Kara et Alex

Bien que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent- de par l'interdiction d'Elisa, la mère d'Alex, de l'utilisation des pouvoirs de Kara-, elles ne s'étaient pas éloignées. Elles étaient toujours aussi proches l'une de l'autre, à se raconter toutes leurs vies.

"ALEX tu ne vas pas le croire!" cria Kara bien trop fort au téléphone

"QUOI?! qu'est ce qui a ? Tu as encore brûlé la cuisine?" Dit Alex déjà exaspérée en attend que Kara lui annonce une nouvelle terrible

"Quoi? Mais non... et puis ça n'arrive pas si souvent que tu le penses" lança la blonde en soupirant " En faite c'est une super nouvelle, j'ai trouvé un emploi à Metropolis! Et puis pas n'importe lequel, je vais être directrice du département informatique chez Luthor Corp! Tu peux l'imaginer ??" dit-elle surexcitée

"Attends! Quoi? Vraiment? Mais c'est merveilleux Kara! On pourra de nouveau être réunis c'est fantastique, quand est ce que tu commences?" lança Alex encore choqué de la bonne nouvelle

"Je commence en Septembre, je déménage mi août! J'ai déjà trouvé un appartement, il n'est vraiment pas loin de chez toi. Je vais appeler Clark pour le prévenir, il va pas me croire..." commença la blonde afin d'expliquer toute l'histoire à sa sœur.

La jeune Danvers vivait mal le fait d'être éloignée de sa famille et ses amies. Même Winn avait fini à Metropolis engagé par Alex. Winn est le meilleur ami de Kara depuis des années. Alors depuis le départ de Winn, Kara se sentait vraiment seule. Elle avait donc épluché TOUTES les annonces d'emploie donc son domaine a Metropolis. Jusqu'à tomber sur celui à Luthorcorp. Elle avait eu le droit à un entretien vidéo qui avait conclu directement au contrat signé.

Elle avait maintenant 2 semaines pour préparer son déménagement et son déménagement.

8 Août 2017- Appartement de Lena-Metropolis

Sam était venu rendre visite à Lena pendant un week-end de congés. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Lena était la PDG de Luthorcorp. Les affaires avaient étè terriblement dures au debut, etant donné la reputation de sa famille, mais apres 1 an, les chiffres etaient en expension ce qui rendait la jeune femme optimiste.

Sam prit une gorgée de vin dans sa bouche avant de se lancer pour dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ça à Lena : "Lena, ma chérie, je sais que tu veux laver le nom de ta famille, car ta mère et ton frère sont des gens horribles. Mais en faisant tout ca, tu passes à côté de tout. Non mais regarde! Tu vis dans un magnifique loft dans lequel tu dois même pas passer 10h par mois! Tu vis boulot, mange boulot. Ca va finir par te tuer. Et alors ne parlons pas de ta vie sentimentale, car tu n'en as tout simplement aucune. Un jour tu finiras par craquer et j'ai pas envie de devoir encore te ramasser à la petite cuillère, tu merites d'etre heureuse Lena!"

Lena avait écoutée le discours de son amie attentivement, elle savait que Sam avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

" Sam, je sais que tu as raison, et oui je mets ma vie totalement entre parenthèses pour essayer de redorer mon nom. Mais même si je continuais à vivre, tout le monde me traite comme si j'étais une Luthor, ce que je suis. Les gens ne veulent pas croire que je veux faire le bien, que je ne suis pas folle comme le reste de ma famille. Alors pour ne pas souffrir encore d'être rejeté par tout le monde, je travaille à fond, et ça fonctionne. Regarde comment se porte LuthorCorp!" Expliqua longuement Lena à son amie avant de finir son verre de whisky sec.

" Et bien, tu sais quoi! C'est en fait pour ça que je suis là, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi!" Dis Sam en sortant un dossier de son sac et en le donnant à Lena.

"Heu si tu veux remplacer ma solitude par du boulot alors que c'est exactement pour ca que tu me fais la morale je comprends pas trop" lança la brune perplexe.

" Non mais ouvre tu verras, ce n'est définitivement pas pour le boulot!" fit Sam avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lena ouvra donc le dossier, à l'interieur de celui-ci, ce trouvait les papier d'identité une jeune femme nommée Hayley Johns, ainsi qu'une carte de crédit à ce nom. Lena se demandait en quoi tout cela pouvait la concernait jusqu'a qu'elle fasse attention à la photo de la jeune femme. 

C'était elle, fin pas exactement, c'était la Lena fatiguée, la Lena pas maquillée, la Lena simple, la vraie Lena. Pas Lena Luthor, PDG.

Elle regarda alors Sam, un sourcil relevé, comme pour lui demander à quoi tout cela rimait.

"Alors, comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde te prendre pour une horrible sorcière qui veut manger tout le monde" fit elle en soufflant un rire " Du coup je t'ai fait faire de faux papiers, grâce auxquels tu pourras avoir une vraie vie en dehors de tout ca, il faudrait bien évidemment que tu changes ta façon de t'habiller et de te coiffer quand tu seras Hayley pour pas être reconnue, voir mettre des lentilles pourquoi pas, histoire d'être sûre. Et le tour sera joué, tu pourras avoir une vie sans être une Luthor" finissait Sam avant d'être encerclé par les bras de Lena dans un énorme câlin de remerciement.

Lena avait donc décidé qu'elle essaierait d'être Hayley Johns, même si elle savait que ça serait très difficile. Etre elle sans l'être, mais surtout etre elle sans tout ce fardeau, c'est exactement ce qui la poussait à devenir Hayley lorsqu'elle voulait sortir de chez elle ou en dehors de l'entreprise.

16 Août 2017- Nouvel Appartement de Kara Metropolis

Kara et Clark s'affairaient à vider le camion de déménagement à eux deux pendant qu'Alex et Winn les regardent faire. Les deux jeunes gens ne savaient pas à quoi ils pourraient servir face à superman et sa cousine, à eux deux c'est comme si on avait 30 hommes, autant qu'Alex et Winn profite du moment pour prendre une bière tranquillement.

"C'est pas du tout lourd au cas où vous vous demandez" lança la blonde par-dessus le canapé qu'elle portait dans ses mains, d'une facilité toujours aussi étonnante.

"Fais pas genre Danvers! C'est comme si je portais un paquet de chips!" dis Winn en rigolant

Une fois le camion vidait et que Kara avait tout installé comme elle le souhaitait en seulement 20 mn grâce à sa super vitesse, tout le monde se mirent à table pour fêter l'arrivée de la jeune Danvers. Clark avait ramené des bières, Alex avait pris des pizzas, et Winn lui avait pensé à prendre beaucoup de nourriture chinoise pour Kara.

"Oh! Merci Winn, tu te souviens que j'ADORE les potstickers!"dit la blonde en serrant son ami dans ses bras, le faisant immédiatement rougir.

"Bon du coup Kara, tu vas bosser chez Luthor c'est ca?" lança Clark avant que Winn ne puisse répondre à Kara.

"Oui! C'est génial n'est-ce-pas? Je vais carrément diriger le département!" fit l'intéressait.

"Kara, il faut vraiment que tu fasses attention, tu sais très bien que cette famille a toujours voulu me tuer, bien sur ils ne savent pas que tu existes et merci Rao! Mais je n'ai pas confiance en la jeune Luthor, Lena. C'est elle qui dirige maintenant, et il faut pas que tu te fasses remarquer par elle."

"Je pense pas qu'elle soit comme eux, enfin, les médias disent beaucoup de mal d'elle, mais je pense surtout qu'ils se servent d'elle comme une alimentation pour leurs chiffres"

" Peu importe, fais gaffe s'il te plait, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais au cas où, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Sinon, il faut que je file, j'ai promis à Lois de rentrer pour le dîner! Salut tout le monde" dit Clark en partant, il s'envola par le balcon, déjà changé en Superman.

"Je pense que Clark a raison Kara, je pense aussi qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à ne pas te faire remarquer." fit Alex entre deux croc dans sa pizza

" Je pense que j'ai pigé, ça fait des années que j'ai compris, toujours mettre mes lunettes et toujours faire attention à ma force. Finalement, je suis tellement empotée que personne ne me croirait si je leur disais ce que je suis réellement " dit la jeune kryptonienne qui avala son 10ème potstickers.

Les trois amis avaient passé la soirée ensemble, ils avaient joué aux jeux vidéos et regardé la télévision. Winn était rentré chez lui le premier, laissant les soeurs profités de leurs retrouvailles

"Alors alex, tu m'as parlé d'une certaine Maggie, qui est-elle?" lanca Kara discrètement

"Oh Maggie, et bien c'est avant tout une collègue, fin elle bosse au département de police de Metropolis (MPD), on a eu plusieures enquêtes communes et on s'est rapprochées petit à petit. Ça fait maintenant 3 mois qu'on est ensemble, c'est assez incroyable" expliqua la grande sœur avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Les deux sœurs passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Alex expliqua tout à Kara sur sa relation avec Maggie, comme quoi elle la rendait réellement heureuse et était tellement contente d'avoir eu le courage d'avouer qu'elle aimait les femmes. Kara avait toujours soutenue sa sœur, elle-même n'avait pas été attirée que par les hommes, elle était attirée par la personne et ne se focalisait pas sur le genre de celle-ci. Elle avait été d'un soutien énorme lorsque sa sœur fit son coming out.

Les deux sœurs s'endormirent dans le canapé sans même s'en rendre compte, elles étaient tellement heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

Entre le 16 août et le 1 septembre 2017- Point de vue mixte

Pendant ces deux semaines, Lena avait lentement commencé à se mettre dans la peau d'Hayley. Elle avait avant tout eu besoin de changer sa garde robe, les tenues qu'elle avait n'allait pas du tout avec sa nouvelle identité. Elle fît un stock de vêtements basiques, des jeans, des tops, des vestes, des baskets... oui des baskets...

Elle avait décidé que pour être Hayley, elle abandonnerait le maquillage, qu'elle laisserait ses cheveux lâchés ou dans un chignon désordonné.

Alors qu'elle se regardait dans la glace, dans la peau d'Hayley, elle se trouvait plutôt convaincante. Elle était plusieurs fois aller prendre un café pas loin de chez elle, et elle avait été surprise de ne voir aucun journaliste autour d'elle. La fausse identité marchait à merveille.

Kara quant à elle, visita une bonne partie de Metropolis, avec Winn la plupart du temps. Elle avait également dinner quelques fois avec Clark et Lois, elle avait étè ravie de rencontrer la jeune femme splendide qui avait conquit le coeur de son cousin. Elle avait déjà eu plusieurs sister-nights et était ravie de voir qu'après 2 ans, Alex et elle étaient toujours aussi proches.

Elle avait commencé à se familiariser avec la distance entre chez elle et l'entreprise dans laquelle elle commence bientôt, histoire de ne pas être en retard comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être.

Elle avait également trouvé son spot pour faire son jogging journalier, un grand parc à 10 minutes à pied de chez elle. Elle avait été émerveillée de voir à quel point Metropolis était beau et verdoyant.

Elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir assister de près à certains des combats de son cousin, bien que celui-ci lui avait dit 100 fois de ne pas venir, que ça pouvait être dangereux, alors que ça ne l'était absolument pas, elle ne risquait rien.

La veille de son premier jour de boulot à Luthorcorp, elle avait déjà préparé toutes ses affaires, choisi sa tenue, et était aller faire 15klm de course à pied, qui n'était qu'un petit footing pour la kryptonienne. Ce soir-là , elle s'endormit sereine.

Lundi 1 Septembre 2017- Lena

Lorsque le réveil sonna à 6h00 dans le bureau de la jeune Luthor, elle se reveilla en sursaut, réalisant qu'elle s'était encore endormie au boulot. Elle décida de vite filer prendre une doucher et de changer de vêtements. _Heureusement qu'elle avait fait faire une salle de bain à côté de son bureau_ se dit-elle. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être changée, la brune sortit de son bureau et alla à la rencontre de sa secrétaire. Arrivée à la hauteur du bureau de celle-ci, Lena remarqua qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée, il était encore trop tôt, il lui fallait attendre 7h avant que Jess n'arrive.

Elle décida alors de retourner à son bureau pour finir de signer les derniers contrats des nouveaux arrivants dans l'entreprise aujourd'hui.

Une fois 6h50 passé, notant toujours l'absence de sa secrétaire, Lena décida qu'elle irait prendre son café et un encas elle-même.

Elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de chaussé. Après avoir attendu 3 minutes dans l'ascenseur, elle prit la direction du café le plus près.

Même jour- Kara

Le réveil de Kara résonna dans toute la pièce, d'un coup de main un peu trop rapide et évidemment trop fort, le réveil avait en effet arrêté de sonner mais aussi de fonctionner, il était totalement écrasé. Kara se leva, et marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine, les yeux encore clos. Elle se fit couler un café, pendant qu'elle allait prendre une douche. 2 minutes plus tard, elle était assise à table, habillée et propre - merci la super speed- , buvant son café et mangeant quelque part du reste des pizzas d'hier soir.

Après s'être brosser les dents et avoir récupéré ses affaires, elle prit la direction du bureau.

Vu qu'il lui restait 30 minutes avant l'heure à laquelle elle devait se rendre au bureau de sa supérieure, elle décida de se rendre au boulot a pied, histoire de décompresser. Une fois arrivée à l'entreprise, elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur après avoir demandé à l'accueil où se trouvait le bureau de sa supérieure.

Même jour- point de vue neutre

Lena marchait direction la sortie lorsque son telephone vibra, au moment où la jeune femme detourna la téte pour attraper son téléphone, une femme blonde lui rentra dedans violement, manquant de peu de les faire tomber toutes les deux. Kara avait réussi à attraper la jeune brune en face d'elle avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase sur le sol par sa faute, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à regarder droit devant elle. Au moment où la brune se redressa, soufflant d'agacement, la blonde réalisa finalement qu'elle n'était pas rentrée d'en n'importe qui mais dans la seule et l'unique Lena Luthor, ou la boss de sa boss de sa boss. Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de la blonde tandis que la brune la regardait froidement attendant des excuses de sa part. Lena regarda alors la femme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui avait toujours un bras lui tenant le dos, la blonde en face d'elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques, et ses joues etaient totalement rosies par l'action qui venait de se dérouler. Kara lâcha précipitamment la brune, réalisant leur proximité.

" Oh mon dieu.. je..je suis térriblement désolé, Mlle Luthor, j'ai...vraiment deux pieds gauches... " s'empressa Kara tout en remettant ses lunettes à leurs places et récupérant ses dossiers qui étaient etalé sur le sol

"Et bien la prochaine fois, si vous voulez éviter de tuer des gens sur votre passage, regardez devant vous, ça aidera." dit la brune n'arrivant pas à échapper un léger sourire face à la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

La jeune blonde était vraiment craquante, elle semblait timide et pas sûre d'elle. Lena n'était pas insensible à la façon dont la jeune blonde remontait ses lunettes tout en jouant avec, d'un air gêné.

" Je suis Kara Danvers, je suis votre nouvelle directrice du département informatique" lança Kara tout en tendant la main à la femme en face d'elle.

Kara ne pouvait pas le nier, la brune la déstabilisait, elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle, et froide. Elle avait également un charisme hors norme.

Lena serra la main de Kara avant de dire: " Bienvenue, Mme Drou doit s'en doute vous attendre dans son bureau, et évitez de lui rentrer dedans à elle aussi"

Lena avait pris plaisir à charier la blonde qui rougit de plus belle face à la remarque de Lena.

Kara filla direction l'ascenseur et Lena reprit la route direction le café comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Plus tard dans la journée - Kara

" Mais si Alex, je te le dis, je me suis ridiculisé, tu aurais dû le voir . Je lui ai littéralement foncé dessus, et si je ne l'avais pas retenu avec mon bras, elle se serait écrasée par terre." dit Kara au téléphone.

_"mais non t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'en souvient même pas, sinon tu finis a quelle heure aujourd'hui?"_

"18h, une soirée jeux ça vous tente? Demande à Winn si il est partant, j'inviterais surement Clark et Lois, et j'irai prendre de quoi manger aussi"

 _"ça me semble une très bonne idee, et puis comme ça tu pourras te détendre un peu, ah et Winn vient juste de me crier qu'il était ok pour ce soir. Tiens moi au courant pour ton cousin, et je serais là pour 19h. Kiss sis."_ et Alex raccrocha.

Après avoir quitté le bureau a 18h, Kara passa chez Noonan's sous les conseils de Clark pour prendre à manger. En entrant dans le réstaurant, elle alla direction le comptoir pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Étant donné qu'ils seraient 5 ce soir, dont 2 kryptoniens, ils leur fallait facilement à manger pour 10. Kara commanda 3 pizzas, 4 plats divers, et demanda au vendeur si par hasard il n'y avait pas encore quelques potstickers quand soudain, une jeune femme attira son attention.

"Désolé ma belle, mais on a pris les derniers qui restaient" dit une des deux jeunes femmes assises au comptoir dégustant des potstickers

"Oh, et bonne dégustation, c'est ma nourriture préférée! Bonne soirée à vous deux" dis Kara, remarquant que la deuxieme femme ne l'avait même pas regardait.

Kara prit la tonne de nourriture qu'elle venait de payer et prit la porte direction son appartement où tous ses amis l'attendaient sûrement déjà.

18h - Lena

Lena s'était accordé la soirée, afin d'aller dîner avec Sam ce soir. Bien évidemment Sam s'était chargé de tout. Elle avait laissé un bref message à Léna pour lui indiquer le déroulé de la soirée.

_" 18h chez Noonan's, après ça on va boire au bar d'en face, j'ai besoin de me défouler, et si tout va bien on fini en boite. kiss. Ah et oublie pas ce soir je veux voir Hayley, pas Lena ;) -Sam"_

Lena avait donc laissé tomber son costume et ses talons pour un jeans clair, un tee shirt uni et des converses, et avec tout ça elle avait vite attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. Elle n'avait cependant pas voulu mettre les lentilles que Sam lui avait trouvé, elle décida alors de mettre une fausse paire de lunettes.

Quand elle arriva à Noonan's à 18h, Sam l'attendait déjà au comptoir, un verre de vin rouge à la main et une tonne de potstickers posés devant elle. Lena alla saluer son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles se racontèrent leurs journées respectives, jusqu'à ce que la blonde que Lena et non pas Hayley avait croisée ce matin au boulot entra et avança d'un pas beaucoup plus déterminé que ce matin, direction le comptoir. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Sam. Lena détournit alors la téte, ce que Sam avait totalement remarquée, et alors que Sam avait comprit que c'était la jeune femme qui avait causée à Lena cette reaction, elle decida d'engager la conversation.

"Désolé ma belle, mais on a pris les derniers qui restaient" dit Sam essayant d'attirer l'attention de la blonde

"Oh, et bonne dégustation, c'est ma nourriture préférée! Bonne soiree à vous deux"dit la jeune femme , avant de prendre ses sachets et de s'en allait.

Sam se retourna face à Lena, ou Hayley, peu importe, et leva un sourcil avec un regard interrogateur. Elle s'attendait à ce que son amie s'explique, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

" Heho, Hayley, c'était quoi ça?" dit Sam en tirant sur le bras de Lena.

" Rien, c'est juste qu'elle bosse pour moi, je voulais pas qu'elle puisse me reconnaître" dit Lena peu convaincante.

"Oh mon Dieu!" s'écria Sam "t'en pince pour elle! C'est ça hein? Elle te fait craquer?" Sam secouait Lena dans tous les sens.

"Non, fin, je veux dire, elle est très jolie.. fin elle n'est pas ...de toute facon c'est juste impossible, je suis sa boss, et puis c'est elle la femme qui a failli me faire tomber ce matin, tu sais celle dont je t'ai parlé." repliqua Lena

"Et donc? Peut-être que Lena ne peut pas, oui, mais Hayley elle n'a aucun obstacle..." supposa Sam.

" Attends, t'es sérieusement en train de proposer ça? Mais elle va direct le voir, je semble pas si différente"

"Oh si, même moi j'ai failli pas te reconnaitre donc ne t'inquiete pas pour ça, elle te reconnaîtra jamais, et puis c'est pas non plus ta secrétaire, elle te voit pas tout le temps, pense y au moins"

" Ok! j'y penserais" sortit Lena pour stopper la conversation.

Lena et Sam discutèrent de pleins d'autres choses pendant leurs soirées, laissant totalement de côté l'intervention de Kara.


	2. Hayley qui?

Une fois Kara de retour à son appartement avec assez de nourriture pour un régiment tout entier, Alex et Maggie étaient toutes les deux assises sur le canapé une boisson en main face à Winn qui essayait déséperement de deviner le personnage qui était écrit sur son front.

Le groupe d'amis avait toujours adoré leurs soirées jeux. Ce soir, des nouveaux arrivants intergraient le groupe, tels que Maggie, Clark et Lois. 

Alors que tout le monde était autour de la table basse du salon, à jouer au Time's Up tout en devorant les différents plats disposés sur celle-ci, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kara se tourna vers les autres, un sourcil relevé se demandant qui pouvait venir toquer à sa porte alors que les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient présentes dans la piece. 

Alors qu'elle et Clark baissèrent leurs lunettes simultanément pour voir à travers la porte, Clark reconnut l'homme derrière la porte, tant dis que Kara n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui il s’aggisait.

"Je vais aller ouvrir" lança Clark " J'avais oublié de te dire que j'avais invité un ami à moi Kara, désolé"

Maggie se tourna vers Alex avec un regard interogateur, se demandant comment Clark savait que c'était son ami derrière la porte. Alex lui repondit en haussant les epaules, histoire de couper les soupsons de la jolie Hispanisque.

Lorsque Clark ouvrit la porte, un jeune homme mat de peau très grand et chauve rentra dans l'appartement. Dans ses bras, une grande boîte. Clark le laissa entrer et poser la boîte dans la cuisine. Tout le monde etait attentif à l'arrivée du jeune homme. 

"Alors voici Jimmy, ou James. Il bosse avec moi depuis des années, et on est devenu meilleur ami après." presenta Clark. " Alors, voici Alex et Maggie, Winn et Kara. Alex et Kara sont soeurs, je t'ai deja parlé de Kara. Maggie sort avec Alex. Et Winn est le meilleur ami de Kara qui bosse avec Alex. Puis bon ben tu connais Lois." 

James se presentaàa chacune des personnes présentes. Commençant par Maggie et Alex. Alex avait déjà entendu parler du jeune homme plusieurs fois, il avait souvent été enlevé par Lex Luthor à l'époque, le DEO avait dû intervenir sur certains de ses enlevements. 

"Jimmy? Jimmy Olsen? Le Jimmy qui connaît Superman?" demanda Maggie

"Heu... oui c'est moi. Mais appele moi James." repondit James

"C'est incroyable, j'aurai pleins de questions à te poser..." commenca Maggie.

Pendant que Maggie garda l'attention du nouvel invité, les autres amis continuaient leur partie. Plusieurs fois James s'était retourné face à Clark comme pour lui crier au secours. Ce que Kara finit par faire. 

"James, tu as ramenés quoi? J'ai vu la boîte quand tu es arrivé." 

"Heu .. il y a des donuts, des eclairs, et d'autres trucs sucrés. Clark m'a dit que tu étais gourmande et que pour etre sûr d'être accepté il n'y avait rien de mieux que la nourriture."

Kara jeta un regard sévére sur Clark, qui rigolait. Alex aussi se mit à rire après avoir confirmé les dires de James.

Ils passèrent la soirée a jouer. Time's up, pictionnary, monopoly, ... La plupars du temps, ce sont les sœurs Danvers qui gagnaient mais Maggie avait voulu jouer avec Alex. Alors Kara se mit avec James et Winn qui avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. James avait l'air d'être intéressé par Kara. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à lui jeter des coups d'oeils, rien de deplacé. 

"Du coup Kara, tu viens de National City c'est ça?" demanda James

"Oui, j'ai bossé là bas après mes études. Puis Alex est venue ici, et lorsque Luthor-Corp m'a proposé un super poste ici j'ai pas pu refusé."

"Luthor-corp? Tu as été embauché par Lena Luthor? La soeur de Lex?" James lança un regard interogateur à Clark.

"Oui, je gère le departement informatique. J'ai pu encore vraiment avoir le temps de la rencontrer. Je l'ai croisée ce matin en faite, fin ..je..lui ai foncé dessus" dit elle en grimacant de gene. " Accidentellement hein! J'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal ni rien."

"Oh ben je serais pas le premier qui te découragerait."

"James!" lanca Clark " Tu peux venir deux minutes?"

Les deux hommes se retrouverent dans la cuisine. James paraissait confus et Clark agacé.

"C'est quoi le probleme? Lena Luthor est la jeune sœur de Lex, ça peut etre dangereux pour Kara. Si j'avais quelqu'un apprennait ce qu'elle était Lena la tuerait sur le champs!" lança James en premier.

"Je sais que c'est dangereux" fit Clark en baissant les yeux. " Je lui ai déjà dit des milliers de fois que c'était une mauvaise idée, et que c'était très dangereux qu'un super traîne près d'un Luthor. Mais si tu connaissais Kara, tu saurais que tu ne peux pas lui faire changer d'avis. Puis elle méritait vraiment ce boulot, tu sais c'était beaucoup plus dur pour elle que pour moi. J'étais un bebe en arrivant, elle, elle avait déjà 13 ans et beaucoups de souvenirs. Elle s'est bien adaptée, et je veux pas lui mettre des barrières à cause des Luthor. Et puis personne sait que je ne suis pas le seul de mon 'espece'."

"oui, fin tu ferais mieux de garder un oeil sur ça"

"J'ai deja tout prévu avec Alex, elle s'inquiéte elle aussi. Elle a peur que Lena n'ait pas totalement arrêté les activités "diverses" de son frère."

Après leur petite discussion, les deux amis retournèrent à table. Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Winn et James étaient partis en premiers. Suivi de Clark et Lois. Alex et Maggie étaient restés pour aider Kara à ranger le reste de l'appartement. 

"Alors j'ai une idée" lança Maggie." vous êtes toutes les deux des Danvers, donc quand j'appele Danvers, ben ça le fait pas. Alors, toi , tu seras Little Danvers. Et toi chérie tu seras ..et ben ...ça dépend du contexte..tu pourrais très bien être agent, alex, ma chérie, mon coeur ou .."

"Je crois qu'on a compris Maggie" dit Alex en embrassant Maggie pour la stopper. 

" Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux Maggie, ça me va très bien. Vous savez quoi, vous devriez y aller, je vais m'en sortir, vraiment, en 3 secondes tout sera rangé." dit Kara en jetant un clin d'œil à sa sœur qui roulait des yeux. 

Maggie et Alex etaient partis. Alors que Kara avait vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, elle rangea réellement l'appartement en 3 secondes grâce à sa super vitesse. Après elle fila sous la douche, une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien. La journee s'était bien passée mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas été stressante. Kara n'en revenait toujours pas à quel point elle pouvait se rendre ridicule. Se mettre la honte devant sa boss, et pas n'importe quelle boss, la millairdaire Lena Luthor AKA la sœur de celui qui voudrait sa mort si il connnassait son existence, pour son premier jours elle avait fait fort.

Kara alla se coucher directement après sa douche. Il était déjà 1h23 du matin.. et demain elle bossait. Ça n'avait peut être pas été une bonne idée d’organiser une soiree jeux en pleine semaine finalement. La blonde s'endormit en quelques minutes.

  
  
  
  


21h30 - Lena dans un bar de Metropolis.

Après avoir diner chez Noonan's , Lena et Sam etaient allées s'amuser un peu dans un bar d'en face. Toujours incognito sous les traits d'Hayley, Lena ne s'était pas faite remarquer. Sam avait insistée pour continuer la soirée alors que Lena n'avait pas arrété de lui dire que ce n’était pas raisonnable. Que demain elle devait être au bureau à sept heures et que beaucoup de gens comptaient sur elle. Mais Lena avait cedée pour un verre , un seul. Alors qu'elle était au comptoir du bar, Lena buvant un whiskey sec et Sam un cocktail divers, elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Du boulot , surtout de celui de Lena, elle était en train de créer un appareil qui s'appellerait un inibiteur d'image, pour que les aliens puissent avoir un visage plus "humain". Elles discutaient aussi de la vie sentimentale de Sam, qui en 2 mois avait couchée avec plus de personnes que Lena en 2 ans. Sam essayait d'expliquer à L'ena qu'il fallait qu'elle s'amuse, qu'il fallait lacher prise. Puis Sam eu une idée, pas une bonne idée, non , non , en même temps c'etait Sam.

" Tu vois le brun là bas? Le beaugosse un peu trop sûr de lui? " demanda Sam " Heu.. Oui pourquoi ?" répondit Lena

"Et ben on va tester tes talents Hayley." Lena prit un air choqué " Alors déjà tu vas retirer cet élastique de tes magnifiques cheveux " dit Sam en tirant sur l'elastique de Lena, sa chevelure tombait maintenant en légère cascade sur ses épaules. " Bon tu gardes les lunettes, et tu vas le draguer. Tu danses avec lui et puis tu fais ce que bon te semble après. Essaye de ne pas réfléchir. Et profite du moment présent. Personne ne sait que L.L est ici."

Lena savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Puis cet homme ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il était mignon mais sans plus. Mais elle était d'accord avec Sam sur le fait qu'il faille se jeter à l'eau. Que si on reste sur la rive, on ne pourra jamais arriver de l'autre côté. Et puis quoi de mieux qu'un petit flirt dans un bar pour se remettre sur les rails.

"Ok! Pas de soucis, regarde bien!" lança Lena comme un challenge.

Lena s'avança vers l'homme , qui remarqua directement qu'elle venait vers lui. Il lui offrit un verre, puis ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Sam les regardait de l'autre côté de la salle, très amusée. Puis elle les vit se diriger vers les pistes de danse. Lena avait coupé son cerveau pendant 15 minutes, ça lui faisait un bien fou. Bon peut être qu'elle ferait mieux de couper son cerveau quand elle n'est pas avec Sam qui la pousse à faire n'importe quoi mais bon après tout elle ne faisait rien de mal. Après avoir dansé quelques minutes de façon très explicite, Lena était dans sa bulle, essayant de ne penser à rien, et de profiter du moment présent. Sam avait trouvé quelqu'un à embéter de son côté, jetant toujours des coups d'oeils à Lena. Après avoir commandé un autre verre, elle se retourna pour voir où était Lena. Elle l'a chercha quelques secondes du regard, puis la tourva. Pendu aux lèvres de l'homme avec qui elle dansait. Sam était vraiment contente, de voir son amie se laisser aller, et arréter d'être aussi rigide. 

Dix minutes plus tard, Lena rejoingnit Sam en laissant le brun seul sur la piste de danse. Elle s'était bien amusée, et elle avait passé un bon moment. Mais il ne se passerait rien de plus. Les deux amies decidèrent de rentrer. Elles sortirent dans la rue, et appelerent un taxi. Une fois le taxi arrivait, elles se glissèrent dedans. Lena était tout à fait lucide, elle n'avait quasiment pas bu de la soiree, quant à Sam , on pouvait pas dire la même chose. Elle n'était pas totalement bourrée mais elle avait un peu abusé de la bouteille ce soir.

"Je suis contente que tu te sois amusée, tu sais que c'est tout c' que jveux pour toi hein?" dit Sam en possant sa tête sur l'epaule de Lena.

"Je sais , je sais, bon on va aller chez moi, je vais pas te laisser seule dans cet état."

Le taxi les déposa chez Lena. Lena mit Sam au lit, il n'était pas réellement possible de lui demander de prendre une douche ou autre, elle dormait quasiment déjà debout. Lena quant à elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée. Elle alla prendre une douche, puis s'installa à son bureau et travailla un peu. Lorsque Lena piqua du nez, il était déjà 3h du matin. Elle alla au lit, pour profiter des 3h de sommeil qui lui restait. Trois heures ça semblait peu, mais c'était généralement le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait s'accorder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


5 Septembre 2017

La semaine s'était plutôt bien passée pour les deux jeunes femmes. Lena avait bosait comme une dingue comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas vraiment revetue Hayley depuis que Sam était partie mardi. Kara quant à elle, avait essayé de faire de son mieux pour sa première semaine de boulot, elle commançait à prendre ses marques, et les gens semblaient bizarrement la respecter. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas recroissé de la semaine, et n'avaient pas réellement pensé l'une à l'autre.

Clark était venue rendre visite à Kara a Luthor-Corp dans la semaine, officiellement pour voir si elle allait bien et officieusement pour vérifier si Lena Luthor n'était pas une menace pour sa cousine.

Quant au reste des amis, Winn et James avaient l'air de s'être rapprochés, ils avaient traîné ensemble quelques fois dans la semaine. Maggie et Alex allaient très bien. 

17h45- Lena - Luthor-Corp

Lena était encore assise sur sa chaisse dans son bureau. Elle mettait en place les derniers ajustements pour lancer la fabrication des inibiteurs. Elle était vraiment pressée de voir le lancement de ce projet. Alors qu'elle essayait d'envoyer les derniers documents, elle eut un problème avec son ordinateur. Elle réessaye plusieurs fois, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle appella alors son assistante pour qu'elle lui envoie quelqu'un du departement informatique.

"Oui Mademoiselle Luthor je les appelle tout de suite. Ils seront là au plus vite" repondit Jess avant de sortir du bureau.

Jess appella le département informatique, demandant que quelqu'un vienne immédiatement dans le bureau de Lena pour régler le probleme. 

Alors que Lena attendait depuis déjà 5 minutes, elle décida d'aller se servir un verre de whisky et de s'asseoir sur son sofa en attendant que quelqu'un vienne regler son probleme. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensees, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. 

"Entrez." lança Lena.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, Lena vit que le departement informatique avait envoyé la petite nouvelle. Le blonde qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la semaine. Comment s'appelait-elle encore? Kara Danvers, c'est ça.

" Bonsoir Mademoiselle Luthor, votre assistance nous a appelée pour regler un probleme technique au plus vite, je suis ici pour cela." dit Kara toujours à l'entrée de la piece.

" Et bien entrez, Mademoiselle Danvers n'est ce pas? " dit Lena en s'avanca et lui tendant la main. 

"Oui, Kara Danvers." repondit Kara legerement gêné, et en lui serrant la main.

"Et bien mon ordinateur a un probleme, j'essayais d'envoyer mon projet et ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il faut absolument qu'il soit envoyé avant 18h30." 

" Montrez moi et je réglerais votre soucis Mademoiselle Luthor."

Lena accompagna la jeune femme à son bureu, lui proposa de s'assoir sur la grande chaise et lui montra le problème. Alors que Kara s'installa genée sur la chaise de Lena, cette dernière s'appuya sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur, croisant les jambes et posant une main sur le bord de la table. Kara rougisait de gêne face à la proximité avec la brune. Elle etait un peu impressionnée par sa patronne. Essayant de ne pas faire resortir ses émotions, elle se redressa et essaya de paraître neutre. Alors que Kara était en train de régler le problème de Lena. Celle-ci observait la blonde travailler. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait machinalement glissé sa lévre entre ses dents. Elle essaya de faire attention aux détails de son employée, sa chevelure dorée qui semblait parfaite, ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux d'un bleu océan, son nez droit , ses pomettes pleins de toutes petites taches de rouseures et légérement rosée, sa bouche légérement entrouverte laissant apparaître le bout de sa langue surement dû à sa concentration. Elle remarqua quelque chose pas loin de son oreille, elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était etant donné que les cheveux de la blonde étaient par dessus. Kara était toujours en train de travailler sans faire attention à Lena, elle voulait au plus vite sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Alors qu'elle avait presque fini d'envoyer le projet pour Lena, elle sentit quelqu'un plaçer une méche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Sortant de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle tourna la tête rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lena venait juste de lui toucher les cheveux pour dégager son oreille. Kara senti le rougisement arriver sur ses pomettes instantanément et se recula du bureau. 

"Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'ai vu quelque chose sur votre oreille et sans reflechir j'ai placée votre méche derrière, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est vraiment pas professionnel." dit Lena à toute vitesse en realissant le geste qu'elle venait de faire.

Lena avait vu juste, il y avait vraiment quelque chose sur son oreille. La blonde portait un conduit auditif. Lena etait vraiment gênée par le geste deplacé qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle s'etait levée automatiquement lorsque Kara s'etait dégagé.

" C'..c'est pas grave, je veux dire. Je n'ai jamais..enfin..voulu ..cacher.." lança Kara tout en jouant avec ses lunettes

Kara se leva de la chaise, et retourna vers le bureau pour finir d'envoyer le projet. Il ne restait plus qu'à cliquer sur le bouton, et dire que si elle avait été cinq secondes plus rapide, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

"Voilà c'est fait, le projet est envoyé. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre vous savez comment me contacter Mademoiselle Luthor." dit Kara 

"Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle Danvers. Encore vraiment désolé pour ce geste deplacé. Vous pouvez m'appeler Lena si vous le souhaitez."

" D'accord, bonne soirée alors Lena." dit Kara en se retournant pour sortir du bureau.

"Bonne soirée à vous aussi." 

Alors que Kara était sorti du bureau, Lena retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et vérifia que le projet avait bien été envoyé. C'était le cas. Lena regarda l'heure, 18h15. Il était encore tôt pour rentrer, mais en même temps elle n'avait plus rien à faire de la journée. Elle decida qu'elle irait se balader un peu en ville. Mais en tant qu'Hayley. Elle se changea dans son bureau, et cette fois ci mit les lentilles. C'etait la première fois qu'elle en mettait, elle avait vraiment galérée à mettre la lentille de couleure marron dans son œil gauche, quand il fallut mettre la droite, elle fit tomber la lentille dans le lavabo. "pfff" Lena se dit que tant pis, elle n'en aurait qu'une. Le but était qu'elle n'est pas les mêmes yeux que lorsqu'elle était elle, et c'était le cas. 

Elle descendit par les escaliers de secours pour que personne ne la voit partir. Une fois dans la rue, elle se balada un peu partout, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de faire souvent. Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se faire poursuivre par les journalistes. 

Kara

Une fois sortie du bureau de Lena, Kara souffla et se relacha. Ça avait été un moment très gênant. Rien que se tenir devant la brune était déstabilisant mais la jeune femme était allé jusqu'à lui remettre une méche derrière l'oreille. Le geste avait été très délicat, très doux, mais très surprenant. Mais bon la brune avait seulement était curieuse par son appareil auditif se disait Kara. Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle avait les cheveux lachent on pouvait toujours la voir. Elle ne s'en cachait pas, au contraire, ça ne la genée absolument pas de le montrer. Elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, elle entendait tres bien sans, mais c’était cela le problème. Elle entendait trop bien. Elle était déjà adolescente en arrivant sur cette planéte, ses oreilles étaient entièrement formées. Alors lorsque sa super-ouie s'était développée, elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Ses parents adoptifs avaient donc conçu deux appareils auditifs qui bloquaient ses pouvoirs. Avec eux, elle n'avait pas essayé de contrôler son ouei. C'était comme pour ses lunettes, elles bloquaient sa vision à rayon x. Tous ces équipements étaient là pour l'aider à s'adapter sur Terre. Etant donné que les aliens commencaient à peine à être accéptés, elle avait dû se fondre dans la masse. Mais tous ces pouvoirs n'aidaient en rien. Elle avait donc toujours ses lunettes sur elle et ses conduits dans les oreilles.

Il était déjà l'heure de partir lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau de Lena. Elle avait fini en retard à cause de cette dernière tâche. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta les lieux pour rentrer chez elle. Elle decida de passer prendre à manger en passant.

18h30- Neutre.

Lena marchait toujours dans Metropolis. Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle ne connaissait pas la ville. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire une réelle visite alors qu'elle avait quasiment toujours habité ici. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire à manger ce soir, elle décida de s'arréter dans le prochain restaurant asiatique pour trouver des sushis. Trois rues plus loin, elle trouva un restaurant. Elle rentra dans le restaurant, il proposait d'emporter les repas, parfait. Elle pourra prendre ses sushis et les manger au bureau. Alors qu'elle faisait la queue tranquillement, une autre femme rentra dans le restaurant, et se placa juste derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rapidement voir qui c'était, elle reconnut très vite la personne qui était derrière elle. C'était Elle. C'était Kara. Lena eu une montée de stress rapidement, elle avait peur de se faire prendre. De son côté Kara n'avait pas du tout reconnue la brune. Alors que c'était au tour de Lena de commander, elle prit une douzaine de sushis/maki, Kara commanda juste après elle 30 potstickers et 1 salade. Lena sourria a la taille de la commande. 

Kara était affamée, comme tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas du midi et elle sentait déjà qu'il fallait qu'elle mange vite quelque chose. Elle avait commandé une bonne quantité de raviolis chinois. Alors qu'elle prit ses raviolis se dirigeant vers la caisse, elle trébucha, encore. Elle manqua de peu de renverser la personne devant elle, par contre les commandes des jeunes femmes étaient étallées sur le sol. Kara était par terre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser sous son bras. L'aidant à se relever. Une fois debout, elle regarda la personne en face d'elle. Elle etait choquée par sa beauté. Long cheveux noirs, yeux vairons, peau claire, traits fins. Alors qu'elle était totalement dans ses pensées, la femme en face d'elle essayé de la faire reagir.

"HeHo vous allez bien?" demanda Lena

"Quoi? Oh! Oui, Oh.. Oh mon dieu.. je suis tellement désolée." Kara se pencha pour commencer à nettoyer. "Je vais vous rembourser votre commande, allez y reprenait la même chose et je vous l'offrirais." lança Kara extrêmement genée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point ça lui arrivait d'être emporté. 

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"Si Si, regardez ce que j'ai encore fait. Je crois qu'il faut que je prenne des cours pour apprendre à marcher c'est pas possible" lança Kara en s'énervant sur elle-même. Elle se releva. La jeune femme devant elle souriait légérement, surement amusait par la situation. 

" D'accord, je veux bien que vous m'offriez mon repas, à une condition" lança Lena avec un sourire en coin.

" Tout ce que vous voulez, je vous dois bien ça, j'ai failli vous aplatir comme une crépe et j'ai gâchéé votre dîner." répondit Kara tout en se mordant la levre et jouant avec ses lunettes. 

_"Elle est vraiment craquante comme ça"_ se dit Lena. Elle hesita deux minutes avant de donner sa condition. C'était risqué. Pour elle. Mais elle trouvait que la jeune Kara avait vraiment quelque chose en plus. 

" Vous le partagez avec moi." dit Lena sûre d'elle.

Kara devint toute rouge, et n'osez pas regarder la brune dans les yeux. Elle réfléchissit quelques secondes. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas refuser après ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Heu..oui..si vous le souhaitez. Je m'appelle Kara, Kara Danvers." dit Kara en lui tendant la main.

"Hayley. Hayley Johns" dit Lena en la prenant.

Les deux femmes commandèrent leurs repas et s'installèrent à une table à l'intérieur. Bien que ce soit seulement le mois de septembre, il faisait légérement froid dehors à cause des courants d'air.

Une fois installées, l'une en face de l'autre, elles commencèrent à manger. Lena regardait Kara manger ses raviolis, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour en manger 30. Kara remarqua que la jeune femme la regarder manger alors qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elle se redressa et lui sourrit gentilement. 

"Vous allez vraiment manger tous ces raviolis?" demanda Lena.

Kara rougit instantanément. " Heu..et bien.. il se pourrait bien que oui. J'ai un grand appetti." 

" Vous faites beaucoup de sport alors?" demanda Lena n'ayant toujours pas touchée ses sushis.

" Hein? Du sport? Non, pourquoi? et vous pouvez m'appelez Kara."

"Et bien, vu la quantitié que tu manges et vu le corp que tu as, la seule solution c'est le sport, Kara" Dit Lena en soulevant un sourcil.

Lena était ouvertement en train de la draguer. Cétait plus fort qu'elle. Elle adorait la voir rougir et jouer avec ses lunettes.

"Oh et bien je suppose que j'ai juste beaucoup de chance de pouvoir manger tout ce que je veux sans prendre de poids."

"En effet. Tu viens souvent ici.?"

"Oui, j'adore les potstickers. Je pourrais en manger à tous les repas. Et toi?" 

"Non, c'est la première fois en fait. Je ne mange pas souvent dehors en réalité. J'ai pas trop de temps."

"Oh, tu travailles beaucoup?"

"Oui, c'est ça."

Lena regrettait déjà d'en avoir trop dit. Il était sûr qu'elle allait lui poser des questions maintenant.

" Et toi? Tu fais quoi dans la vie?" demanda Lena, avant que la blonde ne lui demande.

"Oh, et bien, je viens d'arriver en ville pour le travail. Je travaille à Luthor-Corp. Je suis directrice du departement informatique." dit Kara entre deux raviolis.

"Luthor-Corp? Vraiment? C'est comment?" 

"Et bien ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Ça se passe plutôt bien. A part que je n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser devant le patron." dit Kara le rouge lui montant aux joues aux souvenirs de Lena.

"Le patron? C'est pas Lena Luthor qui gère Luthor-Corp ?"

"Si, si , exactement. Le premier jour où je suis arrivée, j'ai eu à peu près la même scène avec elle qu'avec toi. Sauf que c'est sur elle que j'ai atterri et pas sur sa nourriture. Imagine la gêne."

"Oh, je pense pas qu'elle l’ait mal pris. Tu penses quoi d'elle? Je veux dire, beaucoup de choses tournent dans la press sur elle et sa famille donc." demanda Lena, reéllement interessait par l'avis de la blonde.

"Et bien, je pense qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les journaux. C'est souvent faux ou detourné. Dans un conference, elle avait expliqué vouloir utiliser Luthor-Corp pour le bien, et qu'elle ne suiverait en aucun cas la voie de son frère. J'ai l'impression de la comprendre un peu des fois. Donc je me dis qu'elle a le droit à une chance après tout. Elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal." expliqua Kara en regardant fixement Hayley.

"Pourquoi la comprendrais-tu? Ta famille est folle à lier?"

"Non pas du tout. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais 13 ans. Donc j'ai été adopté, tout comme Lena. Mais je suis tombé dans une super famille. Mais j'aurai très bien pu tomber dans une famille comme les Luthor. Qui sait ce que je serais aujoud'hui." Repondit Kara, elle sait très bien que la reponse etait: morte. Si elle etait tombée sur les Luthor, elle serait morte.

Si elle etait tombée sur les Luthor, elle serait morte. Kara essayait de ne pas montrer que ce qu'elle venait de dire la touchait. Elle parlait rarement de ses parents. Encore moins à des inconnues.

"Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscréte. Mais tu as sûrement raison, après tout elle est juste tombée dans la mauvaise famille, et ça je comprends également."

"Non, c'est pas un souci, pourquoi donc?"

"Et bien, je suis adoptée moi aussi, enfin à moitié. Mon pere était mon vrai père, ma belle-mère m'a adoptée, je ne sais pas reellement pourquoi. Elle m'a toujours detestée. Rien n'était sain dans ma famille. Je me porte beaucoup mieux sans eux." répondit Lena, elle avait été touchée d'avoir partagé un bout de son histoire, elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ses sushis.

"Je suis désolé pour toi. Tu fais quoi comme travail du coup toi?" lança Kara en revenant sur le sujet initial.

"Oh, et bien ..je dirige moi aussi. Une petite entreprise" repondit Lena en essayant de trouver une idée.

"Oh c'est génial! Ça doit être bien d'être le grand patron des fois." répondit Kara tout en regardant la femme en fasse d'elle. Plus elles discutaient, moins elle touchait à ses raviolis. Elle appreciait vraiment passer ce moment avec Hayley.

"Pas réellement, c'est bien un temps, mais ça demande beaucoup de responsabilitées, et de temps." dit Hayley. " En parlant de temps, il faut que j'y aille" dit Hayley en se levant. Elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé, il restait la moitié de son repas.

"Oh oui pas de soucis. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Hayley." dit Kara en se levant pour serrer la main de la brune.

Lena lui serra la main, juste après, elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une feuille et un stylot. Elle ecrivit son numéro personnel rapidement sur le bout de papier et le donna à Kara.

"Tiens, mon numéro. J'étais ravi de te rencontrer moi aussi. Appele moi si une envie de raviolis te viens." dit Lena.

Kara attrapa le papier et rougit. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Hayley était juste devant elle, a à peine 1 mètre. Lena tendit la main et la posa sur la joue de la blonde. Kara ne bougeait pas, elle regardait attentivement Hayley, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lena se contenta de faire glisser son pouce doucement sur la joue de Kara. Puis elle retira sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois qu'Hayley était partie, Kara se rassit. Et essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Hayley était magnifique, c'est certain. Kara n'était pas insensible au charme de la brune. Elle avait ressenti une certaine connection avec la brune. Ça paraissait simple de lui parler. Elle regarda le numéro de téléphone devant elle. Elle decida d'envoyer un message maintenant. Pour qu'Hayley ait son numéro également. 

**K- Salut. Je t'envoie ce message pour que tu aies mon numéro. Bonne soirée et à la prochaine. -Kara**

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer, puis l'envoya. 5 minutes plus tard, elle reçut une réponse.

**H- Parfait. Je compte bien la dessus. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. ;) -Hayley**


	3. Rendez-vous ?

Kara n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'avoir un rencard improvisé avec Lena Luthor! Même si la brune s'était presenté sous le nom de Hayley, Kara était sûre à 100% qu'il s'agissait de Lena. Elle pourrait la reconnaître parmi des milliers de brunettes aux yeux clairs. Lena était plutôt unique en son genre. Kara n'avait pas voulu lui montrer qu'elle savait qui elle était, elle se disait que si elle avait une identité secrete pour quand elle n'est pas au boulot, il y avait une bonne raison. La raison semblait en plus assez évidente. Kara comprenait le besoin de caché qui elle était, car si on y reflechisait, Kara Danvers n'est qu'une couverture. Elle utilise plus sa couverture que sa réelle identité mais ça en reste pas moins une couverture.

Kara avait besoin de parler, de suite. Alors elle alla chez Alex le plus vite possible soit en Taxi. Arrivant chez Alex, elle ouvrit la porte avec sa clé, ayant utilisé sa vision r-x avant pour être sûre de ne rien interompre avec Maggie. Alex fut surprise de voir Kara arriver comme ça. Kara alla rejoindre Alex sur le sofa. Alex la regardait confuse alors qu'elle voyait que sa sœur semblait...rayonnante et heureuse.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Alex.

"Oh oui! Plus que bien! J'ai mangé des raviolis chinois en face d'une magnifique fille lors d'un rencard improvisé, donc oui je vais définitivement très bien!" lança Kara sans lacher son grand sourire.

"Quoi? Vas-y raconte moi tout là!" fit Alex plus alerte que jamais.

Kara expliqua son 'accident' à Alex, qui s'était tout simplement foutu de la gueule de sa sœur comme toujours. Puis lui avait raconté le "rencard" improvisé avec une certaine Hayley.

"Mais en fait, je la connais, enfin j'ai vite compris que 'Hayley' n'était qu'une couverture. En fait c'était Lena Luthor, genre ma boss. Elle était sous couverture pour ne pas attirer l'attention!" dit Kara sans realisé ce qu'elle venait de dire à Alex. Tout d'un coup Alex re-descendit rapidement et fortement de son nuage.

"Lena Luthor? Donc t'es en train de me dire, que non seulement ta boss te drague, mais en plus il faut que tu veuilles que la soeur de l'homme qui hait le plus les kryptonniens sur Terre, quoi? T'enmene pour un rencard? Sorte avec toi? Mais tu as perdue la tête ou QUOI!" hurla Alex.

"Alors dàja, Lena n'est pas Lex. Et puis je fais ce que je veux. Oui c'est ma boss et alors? C'est pas la première fois et ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça arrive, il y a un truc qui s'appele les Ressources Humaines dans une entreprise tu connais? Et puis je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle s'en fiche que je sois kryptonnienne ou pas." lança Kara agacée par le comportement de sa sœur.

"Quand elle le decouvrira, elle te tuera. Plutôt simple. Et si tu crois que Clark va accepter ça, t'es mal barré ma pauvre." ricana Alex.

  
  


"Je suis pas venue à Metropolis pour qu'on choisise pour moi qui je peux ou ne peux pas frequenter. Ni toi, et encore moi Kal-El n'ira me dire qui je peux voir!" Kara était vraiment agacée par la situation, elle espérait un peu de compassion de la part de sa sœur.

"Ok, ok, je te laisse tranquille, de toute facon Clark donnera déjà suffisamment son opinion, je pense que j'ai pas besoin d'être contre en sachant que Clark ne laissera jamais ça arriver." conclu Alex.

" C'est ce qu'on verra!" Kara prenait ça pour un challenge. De toute facon elle voulait revoir Lena, si en plus on lui disait non, ils allaient voir à quel point elle allait voir la brune!

Kara tourna les talons, et sortit de l'appartement de sa sœur. Elle était fatiguée, par sa journée, mais aussi fatiguée à cause de ce foutoir. Elle aurait espéré que ça se passerait mieux et avait vraiment peur de la réaction de Superman face à ça. Elle rentra directement chez elle, prit une douche et fila sous le lit sans mettre de reveil. Demain c'etait samedi donc elle n'avait pas besoin de se réveiller pour aller travailler. Elle était heureuse et triste de ne pas travailler, heureuse car elle se reposera, et triste car elle n'aura pas l'occassion de voir la belle brunette aux yeux verts. Kara tomba dans un sommeil profond en revant de jolis yeux verts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena - Après le dîner

Lena devait rejoindre Sam pour la soiree. Elle appela son chaffeur pour qu'il puisse la conduire jusqu'à chez son amie. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Sam, Lena ouvrit la porte avec sa clé, que Sam lui avait donnée il y a de ça des années. Lena était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne savait pas si tout cette histoire était une bonne idée ou pas...la blonde lui plaisait vraiment, et elle était réellement intriguée par elle, mais elle sentait également que ça changerait toute sa vie. En bien ou en moins bien...et Lena n'en pouvait plus du moins bien...elle avait déjà assez souffert avec sa famille et ses anciennes relations. Lena rentra et se dirigea vers le salon, elle vit Sam assise sur le canapé travaillant sur son ordinateur, surtout des affaires en rapport avec L-Corp. Sam était une fantastique directrice financière, en plus d'être une amie fidéle et hyper amusante. Lorsque Sam remarqua la presence de la brune, elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce que fit Lena. Sam deposa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se tourna vers Lena.

"Toujours deguisé?" rigola Sam

"Oh.." fit Lena en se regardant, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. "Oui, je suis allée manger dehors, ceci explique cela" dit-elle en pointant sa tenue.

"Dehors? Lena Luthor, que se passe-t-il avec toi? Depuis quand tu manges dehors?" s'inquièta faussement Sam.

"AHA, tu es la première à vouloir que je sorte Sam! Et tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que je n'ai pas mangé seule." lança Lena en levant les yeux au plafond. Le visage de Sam s'illumina.

Lena lui expliqua toute sa soiree, comme quoi Kara était litéralement tombée par terre, accompagnée de leurs repas. Qu'elle avait insisté pour payer son repas, que Lena lui avait alors dit que c'était à condition de dîner ensemble. Elle expliqua que le dîner avait été simple et confortable, comme rarement. Et bien sûr, Sam adora le moment où Lena lui expliqua qu'elle avait donné son numéro à la belle blonde, qui lui avait déjà envoyé un message. Les deux parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, accompagnés de plusieurs tournées de plusieurs alcools dont Lena ne se souviendrait surement même pas le lendemain. Les deux femmes finirent par s'endormir ensemble dans le canapé.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

6 septembre 2017- Kara

Kara se reveilla lentement lorsque des rayons lumineux vinrent se poser sur son visage. C'etait samedi, donc elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt. Elle pourrait si elle le souhaitait trainer dans le lit, et regarder la télé. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis se leva. Après un arret à la salle de bain, elle alla se faire un vrai festin pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son comptoir,  où était laissé son téléphone depuis la veille, elle le prit. Verifiant si Alex n'avait pas appelé genre 4000 fois après que Kara soit parti énervé, mais rien de cela. Juste un message, apportant un grand sourire sur le visage de la brune rien qu'en voyant le nom de l'éméteur.

**Hayley/Lena: Salut beauté, je pensais à toi. Si t'es libre, soit à 8h au 4 rue Plygt Dreb. Habille toi bien ;) -Hayley.**

Kara sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues au moment où elle lisait le message de Lena. Elle regarda l'heure de réception du message, car ça ressemblait clairement au genre de message envoyé sans aucune conscience dû à un trop plein d'alcool. En effet, à 3heure du matin... Kara décida que Lena ne s'en sortirait pas comme ca, qu'elle allait devoir assumer ses décisions, bien qu'elles soient prises sous effets de l’alcool. Kara décida de lui repondre, n'étant pas sûre que Lena se souviendrait même d'avoir envoyé le message. Et ça serait dommage d'aller là où Lena lui avait demandé d'être ce soir et de ne jamais voir Lena arriver..

**KD: Je serais là! J'espère te voir sur ton 31 également. A plus tard. - Kara**

Kara envoya le message, et voilà. Elle attendait pas de reponse, elle était sûre que Lena regrettait déjà son message, ce qui fit rire Kara intérieurement. Elle allait la torturer avec ça, juste pour rigoler. Si Kara n'était pas du genre à prendre les devant, Lena l'était, par contre Kara savait suivre.... _ Lena venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre _ pensa Kara. Kara avait donc toute la journée pour se préparer, elle decida qu'Alex ne l'aidera pas à choisir sa tenue, car sinon elle demanderait qui elle voit et ça partirait sur une dispute que Kara n'avait réellement pas envie d'avoir de suite.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

11h- Lena - Appartement de Sam.

Lena commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sentait son mal de crâne fulgurant. Décidément elle avait un peu trop abusé avec les shots de tequila hier.... Après quelques minutes pour émerger, Lena s'assit sur le canapé, remarquant l'absence de Sam. Elle se balada dans la maison à la recherche de Sam et d'un doliprane, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait trouver en premier. Bien que Sam serait utile pour trouver le doliprane, le doliprane ne le saurait pas pour trouver Sam. Lena n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Après avoir pris ses dolipranes, et pas trouver Sam, elle l'appela.

S- Salut toi! Alors cette gueule de bois?

L- AHA, t'es  où toi?

_ S- Etant donné que madame la PDG a son jour off, moi je ne l'ai pas. _

L- Ah oui c'est vrai, et t'es en état de bosser là?

_ S- T'es la seule à avoir bu hier Lena, tu te souviens de la soiree? _

L- ummm Oui Oui, en partie. Bon va bosser et ne ruine pas ma compagnie, elle vaut des milliards.

_ S- Ciao _

Lena raccrocha, elle se rappela que lorsque Sam lui dit qu'elle avait un jour de repos, un depuis  **wouw** des mois. Elle n'en prenait jamais et était même etonné d'avoir pris celui-là...Elle se demandait si Sam n'avait pas fait en sorte que Lena puisse avoir un jour tranquille. A cette pensée Lena roula des yeux et souppira. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé de nouveau, puis attrapa son téléphone pour checker les nouvelles. La première chose qu'elle vit était un message envoyé par la belle blonde. Elle s'étonna d'en recevoir un. Elle lu le message

**KARA- Je serais là! J'espère te voir sur ton 31 également. A plus tard. - Kara**

_ "Putain!" _ se dit Lena, qu'est qu'elle avait encore fait. Décidément elle se souvenait moins de la soirée que ce qu'elle pensait, elle lu rapidement le message qu'elle avait envoyé avant. Le genre de message agacant...."rahhhh" laissa sortir Lena de sa bouche. Il fallait alors qu'elle réserve avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Ce qu'elle fit, elle utilisa les ressources 'Lena Luthor' pour etre sûre d'avoir une table. 

Elle avait terriblement envie d'aller à un rencard, sans se poser de questions. Elle aimerait que ce soit aussi simple..qu'elle n'ait pas à se cacher...Sa famille lui avait tout pris, alors qu'elle avait perdu ceux qui importaient, les seuls membres vivants de sa famille avaient tout fait pour ruiner sa vie. Elle etait jugée partout où elle allait. Les journaux ne font que parler d'elle.. Son nom de famille la définissait à present, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire...

Lena était entre la tristesse et la colère, la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir avoir la chance de vivre une vie normale, et la colère envers Lex et Lilliane qui étaient responsables de cette tristesse. Elle était toujours assise sur le canapé de Sam, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais son visage réstait sans expression, comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur. Ca lui arrivait de penser qu'elle l'était, après tout, il n'y a rien d'heureux dans sa vie. Si...Sam, mais Sam voyageait tout le temps, et elle avait sa vie. Lena rejeta toutes ses pensées, elle devrait être heureuse, elle allait voir une belle et incroyable femme ce soir, elle ne devrait pas être là à pleurer pour des histoires de famille. Etant donné que tout le monde la considèrait comme une Luthor, elle décida d'écouter le 'conseil' de ma mere adoptive: _ " Les Luthors ne pleurent pas, les Luthors ne montrent pas leurs emotions." _ Ça avait eu l'effet attendu sur Lena. Elle avait évacué toute tristesse, elle pensait qu'elle arrivait à gerer ses émotions et de ne rien resentir, mais elle se mentait à elle-même. Ce qu'elle resentait c'était de la rage, mais cette rage était tellement présente en elle qu'elle ne semblait même plus l'étonner, comme si Lena était naturellement pleine de rage. 

Elle se leva, et décida de rentrer chez elle. Après avoir ranger le bazar qu'elle avait fait chez Sam hier, elle avait appelé son chauffeur pour qu'il puisse l'amener chez elle. 10 minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans la voiture, presque arrivée chez elle.


	4. Premier diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier dîner entre Hayley et Kara

**CHAPITRE 4**

  
  
  
  
  


Il était déjà 13 heures lorsque Lena arriva chez elle. Il lui restait un peu plus de 7h pour arriver au restaurant. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, comment avait-elle pu envoyer ce message. Elle était toujours confuse en rapport avec sa relation avec Kara. Devait-elle tout stopper maintenant? Tout lui dire ? Ou jouer le jeu?

Elle décida que malgré son jour de repos, elle passerait une partie de l'après-midi à bosser sur ses projets. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps depuis qu'elle était devenue PDG pour ses expériences en laboratoire. Heureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps chez elle, elle pouvait toujours aller directement dans son labo privé qui est dans son appartement. Elle travaillait actuellement sur une imprimante 3D pouvant imprimer des matières organiques, aussi bien humaines qu'aliennes. Il était une priorité pour elle de ne pas exclure les aliens dans ses projets, et de prouver qu'elle les acceptait contrairement à sa famille. 

Durant son travail au labo, elle texta de temps en temps avec Sam, discutant rapidement de ses projets du soir, du choix du restaurant et surtout de ce qu'elle devrait faire concernant son identité. Sam lui dit qu'elle devrait laisser au moins un rencard en temps qu'Hayley et qu'elle pourrait très bien tout dire à Kara si jamais il se passe bien. Lena passa en tout 4 bonnes heures dans son projet, comme la plupart du temps, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Il fallait encore qu'elle se douche, se change, qu'elle choisisse sa tenue et qu'elle se maquille.

De son côté Kara avait passé son samedi seule. Elle alla au marché tôt le matin pour faire le plein de fruits -et surtout pas de légumes, parce que  _ « urgghh ! ». _ Elle décida alors d'aller faire un tour au parc et proposa à sa voisine de sortir 'Polux' son chien en y allant. 

Elle était encore fâchée contre Alex concernant sa réaction. Elle souhaitait seulement que sa sœur soit heureuse pour elle. Après les défectueuses anciennes relations qu'elle avait eu, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait avoir quelque chose avec Lena. Elle était impatiente de la retrouver à 18h ce soir. Elle avait déjà décidé de porter sa robe verte sapin avec de la dentelle, qui n'était en fait pas du tout sa robe mais celle d'Alex. Elle espérait qu'elle plairait à Lena et se demandait ce que porterait la brune. 

Elle passa le reste de la journée entre un peu de boulot, un peu de peinture et un peu de ménage. 

  
  
  


Il était un peu avant 20h lorsque le taxi de Lena la déposa devant le restaurant. En descendant de la voiture, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir choisi ce restaurant. Le _ « Paolichi » _ était un beau restaurant italien, très bien noté à Metropolis. Elle se tenait devant le restaurant, l'air était bon en cette fin d'été. « Salut ! » exclama une voix derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kara. Kara était vêtue d'une magnifique robe vert sapin très, très près du corps, laissant imaginer que très peu de choses. 

« Bonsoir, tu es ravissante » lui répondit la brune avec un sourire aux lèvres. Kara de son côté était toujours figé face à la splendeur de Lena, elle portait une robe rouge longue entrouverte sur le côté, et des talons lui permettant d'être à la même hauteur que Kara. 

Kara ressortit de ses pensées lorsque la main de Lena lui toucha le bras. « Merci, tu es..splendide ». Elle portait un rougissement sur ses joues tellement elle était nerveuse. 

Lena proposa donc de rentrer dans le restaurant. Expliqua sa réservation au nom de Johns au serveur qui les amena quand un des coins tranquille du magnifique restaurant. Kara était ébahi par la beauté et le raffinement de l'endroit. Si elle ne savait pas déjà que Hayley était Lena Luthor, elle se poserait réellement des questions quant à son style de vie. 

Elles s'installèrent donc à table et commandèrent un verre au serveur. Whisky pour Lena et un cocktail pour Kara. 

« Tu m'as envoyé un message bien intéressant à une heure tardive hier, ou plutôt ce matin... » commença la blonde. Lena commençait déjà rougir légèrement face aux allusions de Kara. Elle était sur que Kara savait qu'elle n'était pas sobre lors de l'envoie de ce message. 

« Je t'avoue que j'étais très étonné de moi même et regretter de l'avoir envoyé.. » fit la brune en regardant la table, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Kara. Kara regretta aussitôt d'avoir parler. Lena regrettait, elle ne voulait donc pas être là ce soir avec- « Non pas que je regrette maintenant, vraiment pas..c'était plus sur le moment.. j'imagine que je suis juste nerveuse. » réclama vite Lena voyant le visage de la blonde tomber à ses mots. 

« Donc tu ne regrettes pas d'être là ce soir ? » 

Lena releva le regard, et le plongea dans celui de Kara, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne gentillement. « Absolument pas. » Le serveur interrompit le moment en déposant les vers à la table. Elles discutèrent de leurs journées tout en scrutant le menu puis commandèrent. Lena était surprise de voir à quel point la conversation était naturelle entre elles. Kara proposa alors une de ses idées : 1 question personnelle chacune pour apprendre à réellement se connaître. Elles débutèrent avec des questions comme leurs couleurs préférées, ou plutôt chien ou chat. Au bout d'un moment la conversation devint plus sérieuse. 

« Pourquoi tu portes des conduits auditifs ? Désolé c'est peut être trop personnel ... » dit Lena. Kara s'arrêta de manger pour prendre la main de Lena et la rassura que ça ne l'était pas du tout. 

« Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents.. notre maison a pris feu et lors de l'incendit, le choc a atteint mes oreilles. Et depuis je suis hypersensible au bruit, du coup ils sont là pour m'aider à canaliser les bruits. »

Kara n'aimait pas devoir mentir a Lena de la sorte mais elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la vérité concernant cela. Si cette relation se développait en quelque chose de réel, et que Lena lui avouait son secret, Kara ferait sûrement de même avec le sien. 

Le reste du dîner se passa plus qu'agréablement, elles continuèrent leurs questions. Lena évitait au maximum les questions relatives à son travail et Kara le respectait. 

Après avoir fini leurs repas, le serveur repasse à leurs table récuperant les assises vides.

« Souhaiteriez-vous un dessert Mesdames ? »

Lena regarda Kara en soulevant un sourcils pour lui demander si elle souhaitait quelque chose. Kara étant Kara, elle demanda un moelleux au chocolat et Lena ne prit qu'un café. 

Alors que Kara se délectait de son dessert, Lena se délectait de la vision qu'elle avait :  _ Kara _ . Elle observait à quel point la blonde était magnifique, et s'étonnait encore d'avoir la chance d'être là ce soir. 

« Parle moi de ta famille » demanda Lena avec une voix douce. 

Kara relava les yeux pour croiser le regard de Lena et sourit légèrement. 

« Ma famille biologique ou adoptive ? » 

« Ce que tu es prête à me partager.. » clarifia Lena avec un sourire timide. 

« Et bien Eliza et Jeremiah m'ont adopté lorsque je venais d'avoir 13 ans , Eliza tavaillait a l'hôpital où l'on m'avait déposé. J'ai une grande sœur, Alex, la fille d'Eliza et de Jeremiah. Elle a un an de plus que moi et notre relation était assez difficile au début. » commença Kara, elle abandonna son dessert pour se concentrer sur Lena. 

« Elle avait 14 ans quand d'un seul coup, elle devait partager tout avec une autre personne, une étrangère. Mais notre relation est devenue extraordinaire, elle est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie aujourd'hui. Je suis venue à Metropolis pour me rapprocher d'elle en fait. » Lena comprenait ce sentiment de fraternité, elle l'avait vécu avec son frère..avant.. tout ce qui s'est passé avec Superman. 

« Ça doit être génial avec une sœur proche » répondit Lena avec un sourire triste, essayant de ne pas laisser ses sentiments se voir. 

« Qu'en est-il pour toi ? » demanda Kara, Lena aurait dû s'en douter que la blonde lui demanderait la même question en retour.

« Ma famille est... » Lena réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver une réponse adecquoite « ..compliqué. Ma mère adoptive n'a jamais souhaité m'adopter donc notre relation est plus que conflictuelle. Mon père est décédé donc... et j'ai un frère avec qui je n'ai plus de contact...donc pas de famille en réalité. » répondit franchement Lena épargnant les gros détails. 

Kara comprenait d'une certaine façon ce que pouvait ressentir Lena. Entre Liliane Luthor qui la détestait, Lionel qui était décédé et Lex en prison , elle devait bien se sentir seule... 

Après cette discussion un peu tendue, elles basculèrent sur quelque chose de plus joyeux alors que Kara finissait son dessert. 

Au moment de payer, Kara essaya de payer mais Lena lui informa qu'elle s'était déjà occupée de tout. Lena tendit alors la main pour que Kara la prenne et la raccompagna dehors. 

« Me laisserais-tu te raccompagner ? » proposa Lena en pointant sa voiture du doigt, son chauffeur l'avait laissé ici pour que Lena puisse rentrer sans lui à la fin de son repas. 

« J'habite à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.. » répondit Kara en jouant doucement avec sa paire de lunette. 

« Alors je marcherais avec toi, je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser marcher seule dans la nuit comme ça. » conclue Lena et passant son bras dans celui de Kara. Kara hocha la tête avec un splendide sourire aux lèvres. 

Les deux femmes marchèrent dans la nuit de Metropolis dans un calme reposant. Après quelques minutes Kara se stoppa indiquant qu'elles étaient arrivés. Lena se tourna vers elle et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée avec toi. » chuchota Lena avant de repousser une mèche des cheveux de Kara derrière son oreille droite. Kara rouggisa légèrement. 

« Moi aussi, c'était incroyable. Merci beaucoup » 

Elles se tenaient face à face, tellement proches qu'elles sentaient leurs souffles réciproques. C'est Kara qui fit le dernier pas pour que leurs lèvres entrent finalement en contact. Le baiser était doux et court, mais un des baisers les plus agréables qu'elles aient jamais eu. Comme si leurs bouches étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Elles se séparaient légèrement, Lena avait une main sur la joue de la blonde et releva le regard dans le sien. 

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques » chuchota Kara même si elle savait très bien que les yeux de Lena n'étaient en réalité pas vairons mais d'un vert éblouissant. Lena eut un petit sourire et un doux rougissement sur les joues.

« Merci, tu es splendide toi aussi.. » répondit Lena, ne parlant que des yeux de la blonde.

Kara fit un pas en arrière sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle monte dans son appartement avant de se jeter sur le brune devant elle encore une fois. 

« Je devrais monter maintenant, merci encore Hayley. J'espère qu'on pourra se voir d'ici peu... » elle ajouta la dernière phrase avec un élan d'espoir, elle espérait avoir bien lu la situation et donc que Lena souhaitait développer cette relation.

« Moi aussi Kara, moi aussi ... » répondit Lena, plaça un dernier doux baiser sur la joue de Kara. 

Après ça, Kara entra dans son immeuble, sentant le regard de Lena sur elle tout le temps ou elle était toujours visible depuis l'extérieur. Elle était aux anges, elle était plus qu'heureuse de la soirée et avait le sentiment que Lena serait importante dans sa vie, peu importante ou mènera la relation. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, la tête toujours dans les nuages, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa sœur, mains sur les hanches, l'air énervée. Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait en elle retomba d'un seul coup et ne voulait absolument pas avoir une conversation avec sa sœur après la super soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ca vous plaît. Je cherche un beta si quelqu'un est interessé :)


	5. Chapitre 5- Surprise

Lena était de retour chez elle et était épuisée de sa journée mais en même temps plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait passé un merveilleux moment avec Kara et souhaitait réellement voir où tout ça pouvait bien mener.

Tout en se préparant pour se mettre au lit, en passant par sa routine habituelle (démaquillage, douche, crème et pyjama) elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette merveilleuse blonde. Tout en même temps que son bonheur grimpait, ses craintes le faisaient aussi. Elle avait peur de comment réagirait la blonde quand elle apprendra que de un, elle était la sœur et fille de deux des pires homophobes, xénophobes et tout autre mot en phobes existant, mais qu'elle était également par ce lien son employeur et surtout qu'elle lui avait mentit.

Elle espérait que Kara saurait passer au dessus de tout cela. Et surtout… .... elle craignait ne pas être prête pour une réelle relation amoureuse ou même une relation intime .

Lena secoua toutes ses idées de sa tête, elle essayait depuis des années à ne pas penser à cela. Elle était enfin passer au dessus de tout ca – ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire- et ne pouvait pas replonger la dedans alors que sa vie commençait enfin à ressembler à ca.. une vraie vie.

Elle se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux en pensant à deux jolis yeux bleus et une certaine blonde.... 

De son côté Kara essaya de garder son calme face à sa sœur, qui dès qu'elle était rentrée dans l'appartement lui posa pleins de questions.  _ T'etais où ? Pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ? Me dis pas que tu étais avec Luthor ! _ Kara fit comme si sa sœur n'était pas là, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'Alex lui gâche la soirée. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer et se préparer à dormir.

Alex évidemment ne lâchait rien, et suivit la blonde dans la chambre.

« Kara ! Réponds-moi bon sang » cria Alex vraiment furieuse que sa sœur ne lui lâche même pas un regard.

Kara se retourna vers Alex un sourcil relevait comme pour la challenger de dire quelque chose. Voyant que sa sœur ne comptait pas continuer de discuter, Kara alla se doucher.

Alex en attendant se posa sur le lit de sa sœur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kara était intéressée par Lena Luthor, elle est très attractive c'est sûr mais elle est surtout une Luthor. Cela était un trop grand risque pour Kara. Si Lena découvrait son secret et la blessait, Alex s'en voudrait. Mais sa sœur avait ete si determiner... Alex posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira... Elle décida de laisser passer pour ce soir, de toute façon le mal était déjà fait, elle en discuterait avec Maggie dès qu'elle pourrait.

Kara sortait de sa salle de bain quand elle vit sa sœur sur son lit. Elle était agacée mais elle aimait sa sœur, elle l'avait toujours soutenu et ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi elle ne voyait pas au-delà du nom de famille de Lena.

« J'avais un rendez-vous ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'étais bien habillé. » lança Kara. Alex se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était là.

Avant qu'Alex ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kara continua. « Et oui, c'était avec Lena. Et comme tu ne l’as absolument pas demandé, oui c'était génial Alex ! Et maintenant j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller me coucher, il est tard. »

Alex regarda sa sœur pendant quelques secondes, réalisant qu'il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à lui parler de suite. Elle dit bonne nuit a sa sœur et s'en alla.

8 septembre 2017.

Kara avait passé son dimanche chez elle. Elle avait également beaucoup texter Lena et se demander comment ça allait se passer au boulot maintenant qu'elle avait embrassé sa boss. Heureusement, elle n'était pas souvent amenée à la croiser mais elle espérait que Lena ne lui cacherait pas pendant longtemps son identité. Bien qu'elle comprenne que la brune puisse être effrayée par son nom de famille.

Elle était en train de travailler sur son poste de travail lorsque son téléphone lui indiqua la réception d'un message. Elle le retira de sa poche et aperçue qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Lena même si elle l'avait enregistré sous le nom Hayley dans son téléphone.

**H : Salut ! Comment ça va ce lundi matin ? Je voulais savoir si tu n'étais pas disponible pour le déjeuner par hasard ? 1H30 ? Chez Nonnan's ? xo Hayley**

Kara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à son téléphone pendant qu'elle lisait ce message.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais Lena était de l'autre côté de la pièce en attendant la réaction de Kara à son message et avait l'air très satisfaite de celle-ci.

**K : Oui bien sûr. On s'y retrouve tout à l'heure. xo K**

Lena remonta dans son bureau après avoir reçu le message de la blonde pour pouvoir se préparer.

Il était 1h20 quand Lena rentra dans le café dans la peau d'Hayley. Elle essayait de se rassurer et de se convaincre que personne ne la reconnaîtrait.

Elle vit Kara déjà installé à une table dans le coin et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle se baissa et place un léger baiser sur sa joue, ce qui fit sursauter Kara et elle renversa son café sur elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Kara je suis vraiment désolée ! » Lena se pressa de vite attraper une serviette pour essuyer les jambes de Kara.

« C'est pas grave. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, c'est tout. J'aurais juste besoin de changer de pantalon." répondit Kara.

Kara insista pour que Lena s'assoit en face et qu'elle arrête de se préoccuper de son pantalon, car de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas ressentir le chaud de la même façon donc ce n'était qu'une tache rien de plus.

C'est qu'une fois Lena assise en face d'elle qu'elle se rappela que c'était lorsque Lena lui déposa un bisous sur la joue qu'elle avait sursauter. En y pensant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues de rougir et de mordre légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Alors dis moi, comment se passe ta matinée ? » demanda Lena après qu'elles aient passé commande auprès d'un serveur.

« Rien de très intéressant, le boulot. Je n'ai pas eu énormément de choses à faire ce matin. C'était un peu ennuyant. » Kara réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle était en train de dire à sa boss qu'elle ne travaillait pas sérieusement,ou du moins que c'était pas des plus amusant, mais tant que Lena ne lui disait pas elle pouvait toujours agir comme si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était en face de sa patronne. « Et toi ? Tu travaillais ce matin ? » demanda Kara sachant très bien que c'était le cas.

« Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de rendez-vous ce matin...mais ne parlons pas boulot s'il te plait. Parles moi plutôt de ton dimanche » continua Lena.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un moment plus qu'agréable ensemble. Elles discutèrent de leurs dimanche respectifs et de ce qu'elles avaient de prévu cette semaine. Lena se retrouvait souvent à fixer Kara un peu trop longtemps et rougir quand Kara le remarquait.

Lena s'étonnait de commencer à ressentir des choses pour Kara. Il y avait une forte attirance entre les deux femmes et c'était plus que visible.

« Et tu prises mercredi soir Hayley ? » demanda Kara . Lena releva les yeux avant de directement répondre qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu. Kara invita alors Lena pour un prochain rendez-vous, lui précisant qu'elle lui enverrait toutes les informations par texto.

Elles terminerent leurs repas et Lena proposa de raccompagner Kara devant son boulot, ce que la dernière accepta avec plaisir. En sortant du café, Kara rentra sans le vouloir à quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle commença à sortir de nombreuses excuses, elle se releva.

« Clark ! » s'exclama Kara. Clark lui sourit gentiment puis la pris dans ses bras

« Comment tu vas Kara ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Comment se passe le boulot à Luthorcorp ? » Clark était vraiment content de voir sa cousine, il n'avait pas tellement eu le temps avant que celle-ci déménage sur Metropolis. Clark tourna la tête et aperçut que Kara n'était pas seule.

«Bonjour, je suis Clark Kent, le cousin de Kara. » se présenta-t-il en proposant sa main à Lena. Elle lui prit automatiquement la main.

« Enchantée, Hayley Johns...l'amie de Kara. ? » répondit Lena un peu incertaine. Elles n'avaient pas à discuter de ce qu'elles étaient, elles étaient qu'à leurs « troisième » rendez-vous et elle ne voulait pas pousser Kara a présenté Lena d'une certaine façon, surtout pas à sa famille proche.

« Oui Clark, voici Hayley. On était sur le point de partir en fait. On se voit très vite ! » se depecha

Kara.

« Pas de soucis ! Embrasse Alex pour moi ! » Clark disparaisit dans le café.

Lena était étonnée d'apprendre que Clark Kent, l'ancien meilleur ami de Lex était en fait le cousin de Kara, le monde est vraiment petit. Elle se demandait si Clark approuverait que sa cousine sorte avec une Luthor et c'était peu probable. Elle espérait quand même que Kara ne serait pas fermée dès qu'elle apprendrait qui elle était vraiment.

Lena et Kara marchèrent jusqu'à Luthor-Corp tranquillement, durant le chemin, Kara pris en hésitant la main de Lena, que cette dernière accepta avec plaisir. Elles discutèrent jusqu'à l'entrée. Lena sourit alors à Kara et se morda la lèvre inférieure. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser tout de suite mais n'était pas sûre que la blonde le souhaitait également, et peut-être pas devant son lieu de travail , en pleine rue.

Kara pouvait voir que Lena hésitait à faire le premier pas, et se sentit confiante d'un coup et fit le premier pas pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lena.

Le baiser commençait doux et léger, puis Kara plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Lena en les entremêlant alors que Lena posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Kara en se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur que la blonde. Le baiser commençait à s'enflammer quand Lena passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kara et qu'elle ouvrit celle-ci pour la brune sans hésitation. Elles mélangerent leurs langues pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Lena ait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Elle posa alors son front sur celui de la blonde, les yeux fermés et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle plaça un dernier rapide bisous sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de se retirer.

Kara se pencha une dernière fois mais pas pour l'embrasser mais lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.  _ C'était le moment  _ se dit-elle, elles étaient clairement très attirées l'une par l'autre. Il ne servait à rien de mentir plus longtemps. Alors lorsque sa bouche se retrouva juste à l'oreille de la brune, elle replaça une mèche noire avant de chuchoter à Lena ce que la brune ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre.

« A plus tard, Mademoiselle Luthor. » glissa Kara, avant de placer un baiser sur la joue de Lena et de rentrer dans Luthorcorp sans se retourner. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir Lena pour être sur qu'elle se tenait devant, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.


	6. Chapitre 6- Panique

Flou. 

Vide.

Sans mots.

Lena resentait comme si toutes ses émotions s'étaient évaporées. Elle restait ici, sur place, devant son bâtiment. Ce bâtiment où son nom était en grande lettre. Ce nom qu'elle avait toujours battu, dont elle avait essayé de se défaire, toujours aujourd'hui. Ce nom qu'elle n'avait bien évidemment pas donné à cette blonde qui était venue illuminer sa vie il y a très peu de temps. 

Il avait bien pu se passer des secondes comme des heures. Lena était absente. 

Elle ne savait pas si le fait que Kara sache qui elle est était une bonne chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à écouter son côté rationnel lui disant que la blonde ne l'aurait pas embrassé juste avant de lui dire si cela lui posait problème. Elle ne pouvait que penser que Kara la détesterai pour lui avoir caché. Pour ne pas s'être montré tel qu'elle etait. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été plus elle-même que lorsqu'elle était avec Kara. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la blonde faisait ressortir quelque chose en elle. Comme si tous ses problèmes disparaissaient. Chaque toucher, chaque mot avaient un impact énorme sur elle. Elle tombait vite et fortement et redoutée ça au plus haut point.

Lena finit par sortir de ses pensées et se précipita vers son bureau.

Kara

Kara avait conscience qu'elle venait de lancer une bombe. Elle n'avait pas vu Lena rentrer dans le bâtiment alors qu'elle avait elle-même attendu devant l'ascenseur. Elle se disait que Lena avait sûrement besoin de temps pour procéder. 

Alors Kara retourna travailler. Lena la contactera quand elle sera prête. Quand elle voudra parler. Kara espérait juste que la brune ne se refermera pas et qu'elles pourraient discuter tranquillement de tout ça.

Lena

Une fois dans son bureau, elle se dépêcha de se ré-habiller comme elle était ce matin. Et de retirer sa lentille. De toute façon , le déguisement ne servait plus à rien. Kara savait. Elle savait  _ tout _ .

Lena se dirigea alors vers son cabinet, et se servit un ver de wishky. Elle avait besoin de tout le courage qu'elle pouvait pour affronter cette après-midi et essayer de trouver un moyen de parler avec Kara.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas prête à affronter la blonde. Elle connaissait une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Sam.

Alors elle l'appela. Sam décrocha directement.

"Salut sœurette! Quoi de neuf?"

Lena avait toujours détesté que Sam l'appelle Souerette. Lex avait pour habitude de l'appeler comme ça. Ça faisait remonter trop de souvenirs.

Après quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Lena n'avait pas répondu à Sam, la fille au bout du fil commença à paniquer.

"Lena, ca va? Lena répond! Putain mais Lena! ..... "

"Ça va" répondit Lena, la voix tremblante tellement qu'il était impossible de la croire.

"Lena, explique moi ce qui se passe "

Lena prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Et commença à expliquer la situation à Sam entre des souffles saccadés.

"C'est Kara... elle..elle sait tout... elle sait que ... que ... j'ai menti... "

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Lena entende la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

" Lena il faut que tu te calmes, si elle sait et qu'elle te vois c'est qu'elle n'a pas de soucis avec tout cela. Il ne faut pas que tu stresses et te mettes dans cet état. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne pense rien de mal de tout ça. Prends ta journée off et relaxe toi , bois un verre ou deux et je te rejoins ce soir chez toi. Je dois y aller chez un client devant moi "

Sam raccrocha avant même que Lena puisse répondre. Ça n'a que peu aidé. Lena n'arrivait pas à relativiser. Toute ces années avec les Luthors l'ont tellement traumatisé que dès qu'il se passait quelque chose de marquant dont elle n'avait pas le contrôle, la mettait dans une panique totale. 

Ça la plaçait dans une bulle d'insécurité qu'elle avait trop souvent connue avec Liliane lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Sam , de se servir un ver de wishky et de s'installer sur son balcon.

Elle espérait que l'alcool empêcherait une crise de panique de survenir mais lorsqu'elle vit ses mains trembler et sa respiration se faisait difficile.

Elle sentait la crise arriver au galop. Elle espérait pouvoir la calmer toute seule, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. 

Son ver tomba par terre alors qu'elle plaça sa tête dans ses mains. 

Il passa quelques secondes avant que Lena ressente un courant d'air et entende un "bham" derrière elle.

Elle essaya de prendre une grande inspiration et se retourna. 

En avisant ce qui était devant elle , elle fronça les sourcils. La première question qui arrive dans sa tête était: mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici.

Superman, dans son costume, droit devant elle. Sur le balcon de Luthorcorp, devant Lena Luthor.

"Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Luthor?" Demanda superman les sourcils un peu fronçait se sachant pas ce qui se passait chez la jeune femme.

" Tout va bien, merci d'être passé. Superman." Lena essayait de remettre en place son masque de PDG. Ne voulant pas laisser passer devant Superman qu'elle venait d'avoir une crise de panique.

" Je pense que vous n'allez pas très bien Mlle. Vous devriez voir quelqu'un si ça ne va pas. Évitons que vous tourniez comme votre frère. Et pensez à ramasser votre verre cassé avant que quelqu'un se blesse par votre faute." 

Après ça , superman s'envola directement. Lançant Lena planté sur son balcon encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait été. 

_ Au moins ma crise est passée  _ se dit Lena. 

Elle retourna dans son bureau après avoir ramassé les bouts de verre brisés sur le sol.

Elle décida de se remettre au travail maintenant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée. 

Il lui restait encore quelques dossiers à absolument faire avant demain. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y déroger.

Après avoir passé 3 bonnes heures à bosser sur ses dossiers, et plusieurs interruptions de Jess. Les comptes de Luthorcorp se tenaient bien et les différents projets commençaient à voir le jour. Son plus gros projet avait pris du retard, principalement car elle avait été distraite par cette magnifique blonde .... 

Elle devait se fixer une date pour sortir l'inducteur d'image. Elle savait que ça allait vraiment marcher pour la société. Et elle avait réellement besoin de redorer l'image des Luthor après ce que sa famille avait fait.

Elle se trouvait actuellement sur sa chaise, ordinateur ouvert mais elle était face à sa grande baie vitrée, regardant le ciel couvert de Metropolis. Le temps avait l'air d'être dans le même état qu'elle. Triste et indécis.

Elle prit toutes ses forces pour appuyer sur l'interphone et prononcer ses quelques mots.

"Jessica, faites monter Kara Danvers du service Informatique voulez-vous bien"

_ " De suite Mademoiselle Luthor" _

Kara

Kara était en train d'éteindre toutes les machines du département avant de partir. Ses collègues étaient déjà partis, mais étant responsable elle devait s'assurer de tout bien fermé. Et elle espérait également croiser Lena si elle tardait, elle regrettait un peu d'avoir lâché la bombe comme ça, sans laisser Lena le temps de s'expliquer. 

Alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, l'interphone s'alluma et retentit.

_ " Mademoiselle Danvers, Mademoiselle Luthor vous demande dans son bureau." _

L'assistance de Lena passait le message. Kara se dépêcha de lui répondre qu'elle arrivait au plus vite.

Si Lena lui demandait de monter c'était une bonne chose non? Ou alors elle voulait tout arrêter tout de suite? 

Avant même que Kara puisse se poser toutes les questions qu'elle souhaitait, elle se trouvait déjà devant le bureau de l'assistante de Lena, Jessica, si elle s'en souvenait bien.

Kara se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. La petite brunette releva les yeux et annonça à Lena l'arrivée de Kara. Lena lui dit alors de la faire rentrer. Jessica lui indiqua la porte sans rien ajouter. 

Kara se dirigea alors vers la porte et décida de toquer à la porte plutôt que de rentrer dans le bureau comme ça. 

Elle entra lorsqu'elle entendit "entrez" provenant du bureau.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau.

Lena était assise sur son canapé blanc juste devant l'entrez. Elle bascula la tête pour voir Kara et avait l'air plus que nerveuse.

"Vous souhaitiez me voir" Kara décida de faire comme si elle discutait avec sa patronne, n'étant pas au sujet de cette rencontre.

Lena souffla juste assez fort pour que Kara s'en rende compte. 

" Je pense qu'on a passé tout ça Kara. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît"

Kara fit alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Et s'assit à côté de Lena sur le canapé, pas assez proche pour qu'il y ait contact mais pas non plus à l'autre bout. 

Lena décida alors de se lancer, c'était maintenant ou jamais, Kara était là, juste devant elle, et attendait.

" Je voulais qu'on discute, de.. ce que tu as dit ce midi. Donc tu savais?" Lena jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, stressée de la reponse.

" Oui, depuis le début en fait... depuis le jour au restaurant chinois quand on a dîné ensemble. Je voulais rien dire à ce moment là car je comprenais que tu veuilles garder ton identité cachée"

Lena était soulagée par la réponse, si Kara savait depuis le début et avait accepté de sortir avec elle après ça , c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de problème avec qui elle était vraiment.

"Pourquoi maintenant alors?"

"Sûrement parce que je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour toi, et que je veux pas qu'on soit bloqué par ça. Et je voulais que tu saches que" Kara attrapa la main de Lena et lui sourit " que tu penses que ça me pose un problème, que tu sois Lena Luthor. Je t'apprécie tels que tu es, et je pense réellement que tu es une femme formidable."

Le sourire de Lena s'agrandit face au parole de la blonde, comment avait-elle fait pour mériter cette femme devant elle, elle l'accepter comme elle était, en temps que Luthor.

"Merci Kara, de m'accepter comme je suis , j'ai encore du mal moi même... et de ne pas m'en vouloir de t'avoir menti... " elle regardait la blonde dans les yeux, un léger sourire et un rougissement bien visible. " et pour tout te dire... je resens aussi quelque chose pour toi, je sais que c'est tôt et qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je ne sais l'expliquer."

Kara mordait légèrement sa lèvre et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: embrasser l'incroyable femme devant elle. Alors elle dit cela. Plaçant ses deux mains sur les joues de Lena, lui laissant 2 secondes pour refuser et l'embrassa. Embrasser la blonde semblait... _ juste _ . Comme si c'était fait pour être. Comme si leurs lèvres étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Lena plaça ses mains sur le dessus des cuisses de Kara, et se rapprocha de la blonde. Elle passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Kara pour lui demander accès. Ce que la blonde accepta avec joie. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre doucement et lentement au début jusqu'à ce que leurs baisers s'enflamment rapidement. Tout en même temps ou les mains de Kara se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Lena et que les mains de Lena montèrent plus haut sur les cuisses de la blonde. 

Kara se recula du baiser, ayant besoin de reprendre sa respiration ( techniquement elle n'en avait pas besoin mais les hauts de Lena lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle).

Lena avait toujours les yeux fermés, la teinte de ses joues d'un rose éclatant. Elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse d'être avec Kara en ce moment.

" Lena?" Kara sentait que Lena était perdue dans sa tête et souhaitait avoir une conversation avec la brune. Lena releva les yeux et s'excusa d'avoir bloqué.

" Etant donné que tout est sur le tapis maintenant, et qu'on resent toutes les deux la même chose... est ce que tu voudrais.. je sais pas.. officialiser les choses?" Au moment où Lena écarquilla les yeux Kara regretta directement ses derniers mots, était elle allé trop vite? " fin je veux dire.. rien n'est nécessaire, ça me va très bien aussi.." 

" Kara," la blonde plongea ses yeux dans les yeux verts de Lena. " j'aimerai beaucoup, mais je préfère si on garde sa discrèt pour l'instant, je veux vraiment pas que la press le sache et encore moins les employés. Je suis ta patronne et ça ne sera pas vraiment bien vu. Et puis je veux pas que tout la haine qu'il y a sur moi te retombe dessus." Lena était prête à se mettre en couple avec Kara. Elle voulait essayer. Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde à lunette en face d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais resentit ca avant, et encore moins aussi tôt.

" Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci, on ira à ton allure et on fera comme tu le souhaites" Kara était plus que ravi que Lena voulait essayer qu'elle accepterait n'importe quoi pour elle.

" D'accord donc, si on sort je pense que je garderais l'identité d'Hayley encore un moment et au boulot rien ne se passera en dehors de ses portes. C'est le seul endroit sans caméra et auquel personne n'a accès. Mais tu peux le dire aux personnes proches de toi, je ne te demanderais pas de le cacher à ta sœur, je sais à quel point elle compte pour toi." À la fin de sa phrase, Lena remarqua le visage de Kara se décomposer légèrement. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mauvais?

" heu en parlant de ça," Kara ne savait pas réellement comment aborder le sujet " ma sœur, elle sait qu’on s’est vu, et que je t'apprécie et elle n'est pas .. elle n'est pas vraiment très supportive.." 

Décidément les pires craintes de Lena n'étaient pas là pour rien.. 

" Elle ne te connais pas, et ça lui arrive d'être fermée, elle a du mal à voir au-dessus de ton nom de famille mais ça lui passera dès qu'elle te connaîtra. J'en suis sûre!" 

Kara ne voulait absolument pas que Lena se sente mal pour ça. Alex était si borné des fois! Ca l'exaspérait! Pourquoi sa sœur ne pouvait pas voir au-dessus de ça? Lena était tellement plus que son nom de famille et de que sa famille.

" okay.." c'était tout ce que Lena pouvait dire, elle n'avait rien à ajouter et puis elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude de la part des autres personnes.

Kara se rapprocha de Lena et la prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et qu'elle était là pour elle. 

" Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?" Lena avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Kara lorsque la blonde lui demande ça. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, elle avait décidé plus tôt de passer sa soirée dans son bureau comme elle le faisait.. la plupart des nuits de la semaine. Mais si elle pouvait plutôt la passer avec sa petite-amie. Oh mon dieu, je sors avec Kara! Lena réalisa juste à peine cela et elle était étonnée d'à quel point ça la rendait heureuse.

"Rien de prévu, tu veux faire quoi?"

" Si tu veux, on peut dîner chez moi" 

Lena sourit grandement à la suggestion et se leva, prit son sac puis revint au canapé. 

Elle tendit la main vers Kara.

" Après vous Mademoiselle Danvers" finit-elle avec un clin d'œ il.


	7. Chapitre 7- Brunch

**CHAPITRE 7**

Ça faisait maintenant 2 mois que Lena et Kara sortaient ensemble. Kara n’avait pas dit à sa sœur qu’elle sortait avec la jeune Luthor. Elle préférait attendre.. pourquoi elle ne savait pas, elle espérait qu’Alex changerait d’avis mais sans rencontrer Lena s’était peu probable. Il était évident que aucuns ses amis ou même Clark étaient au courant. Lena avait bien évidement accepté lorsque Kara lui avait demandé de prendre les choses doucement, et qu’elle n’était pas prête à le dire. 

La seule personne au courant était Sam. Elle savait depuis le début et elle aidait beaucoup Lena.

Les deux jeunes femmes passaient généralement leur pause du midi ensemble dans le bureau de Lena. Kara arrivait généralement les mains pleines de nourritures différentes chaque jour, chinois, japonais, italien... et pizza! 

Lena qui essayait de faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait pouvait oublier sa ligne si elle continuait à manger tous les midis avec Kara. Mais elle n’arrivait pas à dire non à Kara lorsqu’elle entrait dans le bureau avec un grand sourire.

Elles essayaient de se voir également en dehors, Lena incarnant le statut de Hayley, elle n’était pas prête à annoncer au monde qu’elle était bisexuelle et elle était encore moins prête à lancer Kara dans la cage aux lions. Elle ne voulait pas que Kara vive ce qu’elle vivait elle à cause de sa notoriété.

C’est pour cela, que Lena se retrouvait un samedi matin, habillée confortablement et une lentille dans son œil, devant l’appartement de sa petite-amie. Elles avaient prévu de se faire un brunch tranquille chez Kara. Lena avait vite visité l’appartement de la blonde, elle ne lui avait pourtant encore jamais montré le sien, premièrement parce qu’elle estimait qu’il était trop détaché, tout sauf un appartement accueillant ( malgré ses 170m2).

L’appartement de la blonde était beaucoup plus petit mais énormément plus accueillant, joyeux et chaleureux, elle adorait passer des journées dans le petit canapé de Kara, collée contre sa blonde. 

Elle toqua à la porte, même si Kara lui avait dit qu’elle pouvait rentrer sans toquer, elle n’était pas à l’aise d’envahir l’intimité de sa petite-amie.

Kara était en train de s’habiller pendant ce temps, elle savait que la brune se tenait la porte avant même qu’elle ne toque. Elle le savait au moment où sa voiture s’était garée devant l’immeuble.*

Elle avait décidé de retirer ses appareils auditifs pour faire un essai, elle les portait depuis qu’elle avait 12 ans, depuis son arrivée sur cette planète. Les sons avaient été beaucoup trop submergeant et Jeremiah lui avait confectionné ses deux conduits. Mais elle voulait pouvoir utiliser son ouïe, particulièrement depuis qu’elle était avec Lena. Comme ça elle pouvait écouter son cœur battre lorsqu’elle le voulait. Ou écouter avec elle la musique que Lena mettait dans son bureau lorsqu’elle était concentrée sur un dossier important.

Lorsque elle entendit la brune finalement toquer, elle essaya de ne pas se précipiter trop vite vers la porte. 

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les deux jeunes souriaient, elles avaient beau ne s’être quittées qu’hier, elles s’étaient manquées. Lena avança vers sa petite amie et l’embrassa rapidement avant de venir déposer son sac plein sur l’îlot de sa cuisine.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à préparer leur repas tout en faisant des petites discussions. Lena racontait les derniers dossiers de L-Corp pendant que Kara l’écoutait principalement, elle adorait écouter Lena parler. 

Elles étaient au milieu de leur quiche ratatouille/poulet,( au poulet car Kara ne voulait pas goûter quelque chose seulement composé de légumes) lorsque Lena remarqua qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent chez sa petite-amie.

“Kara? Pourquoi ne portes-tu plus tes conduits? Est ce que tu m’entends depuis tout à l’heure au moins?” Lena avait les sourcils froncés car soucieuse, elle n’avait jamais vu la blonde sans ses conduits, et elle avait été particulièrement silencieuse ce matin, donc peut-être qu’elle entendait juste rien. 

Kara remarqua trop tard qu’elle avait oublié de laisser ses cheveux lâchés pour pas que Lena s'aperçoive du manquement.  _ Trouve une excuse, allez Kara!  _ Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, elle ne peut pas passer d’à moitié sourde à cause d’un incendie à ne plus porter ses conduits. 

“ Avec les médecins on voulait voir si mes oreilles avaient guéris avec le temps, donc oui je t’entends mais c’est comme grésillant” Kara répondit vite, elle voulait pas s’emmêler dans son histoire et elle ne voulait pas que Lena s’inquiète non plus.  _ Ment encore plus à ta copine Danvers super! _

“ Kara! Tu aurais dû me le dire! C’est génial! Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir aller te reposer sur le canapé pendant que je finis?” Demande Lena en prenant les joues de la blonde entre ses mains. “ Tu devrais aller t’asseoir, je veux pas que tu sois submergé par tous les sons. Je vais finir tout ça et te rejoindre,” finit-elle en embrassant sa copine. Le baiser ne devait durer qu’une seconde mais il s'intensifie, Kara n’en avait jamais assez de la brune, elle était irrésistible. 

Lena se décolla de la blonde pour pouvoir reprendre de l’air et la pousser gentiment vers le canapé pour qu’elle puisse finir le repas et que Kara se repose.

Kara s’installa alors dans le canapé et prit un livre, elle lisait et regardait sa copine en même temps jusqu’à ce que Lena ait fini ce qu’elle faisait. 

  
  


Le PDG était en train de finir la vaisselle, elle était contente d’elle, elle n'avait généralement pas le temps de faire à manger chez elle donc elle adorait prendre son temps pour le faire chez Kara. Une fois la quiche au four et la salade au frigo, la cuisine propre et ses mains lavées, elle se dirigea vers sa petite-amie. La blonde était allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, captivée par son bouquin, elle n’avait pas vu que Lena avait fini de faire à manger et qu’elle se dirigeait vers elle. 

Lena essaya de venir doucement vers Kara, ne voulant pas que la blonde remarque son arrivée, elle se glissa doucement sur le canapé et sur sa copine. Elle prit le livre de Kara dans ses mains, la blonde releva les yeux et leva un sourcil pour questionner Lena. Lena continua son avancée, elle se trouvait maintenant au-dessus Kara, ayant posé le livre de la blonde sur la table basse. Elle se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de sa belle dans les siennes, elle adorait les séances plutôt chaudes qu’elle avait avec Kara sur ce canapé. Elle lui faisait perdre la tête, elle était totalement à la merci de la blonde, son corps est un tableau, une statue grecque. Elle avait envie de la ravager, elles n’étaient encore jamais allées plus loin que des baisers, aucunes mains baladeuses.

Lena se sentait provocatrice aujourd’hui, alors pendant qu’elle embrassa sa blonde avec fureur, elle commença à glisser sa main droite sous le haut de Kara, sentant automatiquement les abdos de la blonde, elle ne pouvait que gémir. 

Kara de son côté arrêta de l’embrasser dès le moment où la main de la brune toucha sa peau nue, elle se crispa directement et se retira vite. 

Lena fronça les sourcils face au recule de Kara, elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi la blonde était repoussée par tous autres types de contact physique qu’avec ses lèvres. Lena se redressa alors, elle ne voulait absolument pas pousser Kara à faire quelque chose qu’elle ne voulait pas. 

Kara avait le visage fermé, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure à la limite de pleurer. Lena commençait à vraiment s’inquiéter pour la blonde, avait-elle eu des expériences traumatisantes auparavant? Elle espérait que non…

“ Désolée…" lança Kara à peine audible. Lena s’empressa de prendre les mains de Kara dans les siennes pour la rassurer. 

“ Tu n’as pas à t’excuser Kar, tu veux qu’on aille doucement il n’y a aucun souci. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, d’accord?” Le cœur de Lena se brisa légèrement face à l’état émotionnel de la blonde. Une larme tombait sur la joue de la kryptonienne.

Kara releva le regard et tomba dans celui de la brune, elle n’en vit qu’amour et inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à la brune pourquoi elle n'était pas prête, premièrement parce qu’elle n’avait jamais eu de rapport intime et puis à cause de ses origines, elle risquait de blesser la brune. 

Lena attrapa gentiment les joues de la blonde et plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, elle voulait la rassurer, lui montrer qu’il n’y avait pas de soucis. 

“ Kara, tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu veux , si tu n’es pas prête à en discuter c’est pas grave. On a tout le temps.” 

Kara sourit légèrement, Lena avait raison, il faut qu’elles en discutent. Elles sont ensembles depuis deux mois maintenant, bien que sur krypton tout ne se passait pas comme ici, elle savait que c’était quelque chose d’essentiel dans un couple, et elle ne se considérait pas comme asexuée, elle avait du désir pour Lena mais la peur était plus grande.

“C’est juste que je n’ai jamais… je n’ai jamais couché avec personne.. garçon ou fille..” Elle lui dit alors la seule chose des deux qu’elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire sa peur de la blesser sans lui dire ses origines. Mais ça, le fait qu’elle soit vierge, elle le pouvait. Et Lena comprendrait.

Et en effet, ça faisait sens pour Lena. Kara n’avait aucune expérience. Malgré ses 25 ans, elle n’avait jamais connu l’amour physique… donc dès que Lena s’emballait sans même demander la permission, Kara stressait. 

“Oh chérie, tu pouvais me le dire, je ne t'aurais jamais touché sans qu’on en discute. Je t’avoue que ça ne m'est même pas venue à l’esprit. Je veux dire qu'à 25 ans la plupart des personnes l’on déjà fait. Non pas que ce ne soit pas normal que tu ne l’ai pas fait! Ne crois jamais ça! Tu attends la bonne personne, le bon moment, et j’espère que ce sera avec moi mais rien ne presse.” 

Kara prit alors sa belle dans ses bras, elle était heureuse que Lena comprenne et la soutienne. Elle avait donc tout le temps pour se préparer. Car elle voulait vraiment le faire avec Lena.

Après cette séquence émotion, Lena alla sortir la quiche du four qui était fin prête. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner à l’autre bout de la pièce. Elle demanda à Kara d’y répondre pour elle.

C’est comme cela que Kara se retrouvait au téléphone avec Sam. Elle n’avait pas encore rencontré la brune, à part cette fois au chinois. Mais elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler avec Lena. Elle décida alors de l’inviter pour le brunch, Lena et elle avaient fait largement à manger pour trois personnes. Sam accepta avec plaisir et annonça que son arrivée serait dans 45 minutes! 

Lena était dans la cuisine plaçant la quiche sur un plat, absolument ignorante de l’arrivée future de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Kara la rejoignit dans la cuisine, et qu’elle se plaça derrière elle en l'encerclant de ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux à un autre endroit.

Kara plaça un baiser derrière son oreille avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

“C’était Sam, je l’ai invité pour le brunch.” À ces mots Lena se retourna les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. “Quoi?!” 

Kara ne comprenait pas trop la réaction de Lena, elle pensait qu’elle serait contente d’avoir sa meilleure amie avec elle… peut-être s’était-elle trompé….

“Elle était en ville et n’avait rien de prévu donc je lui ai proposé et elle a accepté.”

"Évidemment qu’elle n’avait rien de prévu" souffla Lena.

“Tu n’es pas contente?” 

Lena souffla de nouveau, elle était contente que Sam vienne mais elle redoutait la rencontrer entre sa meilleure-amie et sa petite-amie.

“Si, je vous adore toutes les deux mais Sam… est.. peut être un peu intense. Et pour votre rencontre j’aurai voulu te préparer psychologiquement, elle va être impitoyable!” 

Kara écarquilla les yeux apeuré, impitoyable?! Heu, c’est a dire? La mort ne la tentait pas trop même si techniquement personne ne pouvait la tuer sans kryptonite. 

"C'est-à -dire?"

“Elle va te harceler de questions pour savoir si tu es ‘suffisamment’ bien pour être avec moi, et puis quand tu auras passé le test, car tu le passeras, elle te racontera beaucoup beaucoup trop de choses sur moi… ça va être ma fête!"

Kara éclata de rire, c’était donc un calvaire pour Lena pas pour elle. Elle était alors impatiente de l’arrivée de Sam. Elle voulait en effet tout savoir. 

Les deux jeunes femmes installèrent la table et le repas. Elles regardaient quelque chose à la télé pendant qu’elles attendaient Sam. 

La brunette arriva à l’heure prévue et Lena lui ouvrit. Sam se jeta sur Lena comme à son habitude. Kara restait juste derrière Lena , attendant d’être présentée. 

“Sam voici Kara ma petite-amie. Kara voici Sam, mon cauchemar personnel” ria Lena en lâchant Sam. 

Sam eut un sourire un peu narquois au visage et prit la main de Kara pour la serrer. Toujours très formel.

Elles s’installèrent toutes à table, et commencèrent à faire des petites conversations. Comme leur rencontre, le travail. 

“Du coup Kara, qu’est ce que ta famille pense du fait que tu sors avec une Luthor?” Lança Sam, elle pensait faire une blague mais sentit la culpabilité entrer en elle dès qu’elle aperçut le regard noir de Lena et les yeux baissés de Kara. 

“Ma famille biologique est décédée et ma famille adoptive n’est pas au courant” répondit Kara, elle n’en voulait pas la brunette, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

“Je suis désolée.. c’était indélicat de ma part..”

Lena posa sa main sur la cuisse de la blonde pour la réconforter. Elle savait qu’elle vivait mal le fait que sa sœur, Alex, n’approuvait pas.

“ C’est pas grave.. tu ne savais pas. J’ai une sœur, elle bosse au FIB, donc dès qu’elle a entendu ‘Luthor’ elle a tout fait pour pas que ça arrive… du coup on se voit plus vraiment ces temps ci.. elle ne sait pas qu’on est officiellement ensemble.”

Lena se sentait mal d’être la raison de la distance entre les sœurs… et pour Kara, sa sœur lui manquait mais Alex devait apprendre qu’elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa vie.

Après cet instant un peu délicat, les 3 jeunes femmes passèrent un excellent moment. Elles rigolaient et mangeaient pendant longtemps. Sam annonça que Kara était officiellement acceptée, ce qui fit rire la blonde et Lena. 

Lena était heureuse que les deux femmes s’entendent bien. Elle n’avait qu’elles deux dans sa vie, elle serait triste de ne pas pouvoir les garder toutes les deux… 

Quand elles finirent , il était déjà 16h. Sam annonça qu’elle partait, et dit à Lena qu’elle décida de rester un peu sur Metropolis pour les affaires. 

Lena et Kara passèrent le reste de leurs après-midi dans le canapé à regarder une série. Lena voulait aborder un sujet mais avait peur de frustrer la blonde.. elle voulait que Kara s’ouvre et non pas le contraire … elle se lança.

“ Kara?” Elle entendit la blonde faire un son disant qu’elle l’écoutait.

“Ça m’embête que tu ne parles plus à Alex à cause de moi..” Kara se tourna pour lui faire face. “C’est ta sœur… tu veux pas essayer de l’appeler.. on peut organiser un dîner, qu’elle me rencontre… ou tu peux aller la voir seule.” 

Kara réfléchit quelques instants, sa sœur lui manquait et elle voulait qu’elle rencontre Lena car elle était sûre que si elle la rencontrait, elle l’aimerait. Et passerait au-dessus de son nom de famille. 

“ D’accord” décida Kara. 

“D’accord?” Lena était étonné que Kara accepte aussi facilement. 

“Oui, je l'appellerais demain et organiserais ça. Mais là je veux passer ma soirée avec toi, sur ce canapé et ne pas penser à nos familles respectives.” 

Lena ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec sa blonde. Elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue et elles s’installèrent de nouveau dans le canapé. Lena allongée sur le devant de Kara, dont les jambes étaient écartées pour laisser à Lena de la place. Kara avait ses bras autour du ventre de Lena, et sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune. 

Elles ne pouvaient pas penser à un meilleur endroit où passer leur soirée que collée l’une à l’autre. 

Passez sur insta ;) @supercorp.storywriter.fr


	8. Chapitre 8- Réconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara est une petite-amie extraordinaire.  
> Lena a une révélation.  
> Alex revoir Kara et rencontre Léna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors je tenais à m’excuser de l’absence pendant 3 semaines, mais les dernières semaines avant les vacances étaient très intensives. Sinon je suis en vacances pendant 5/6 semaines donc je vais être beaucoup plus présente. Mais pas que ici, je vais écris plus Woke the Fuck Up et j’ai beaucoup d’idée de One Shot. Bon sinon je vous laisse a la lecture de ce chapitre :).

Kara tenît parole. Elle était en train d’appeler sa sœur. Lena avait raison… elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement fâchée avec Alex. Elle voulait qu’Alex approuve leur relation mais elle voulait avant tout garder sa sœur dans sa vie.

Alex répondit après 3 sonneries seulement. 

“Allo? Kara?” La voix d’Alex montrait qu’elle était étonnée de recevoir un appel de la blonde.

“ Salut Alex.. Comment ça va?” 

“ heu .. ça va globalement. Tu me manques beaucoup… il faudrait qu’on se voit d’ici peu” 

Alex avait raison, elles devaient se voir. Lena avait même proposé de venir si Kara avait besoin d’elle...elle avait tellement peur que sa sœur la rejette qu’elle avait inconsciemment coupé les ponts avec elle.

“Je suis disponible pour le déjeuner, ça te dit de venir à Noonan’s? Tu n’as qu’à amener Maggie avec toi… je pense amener quelqu’un aussi..” Kara avait peur qu’amener sa petite copine avec elle poserait problème, mais elle devait savoir une bonne fois pour toute, et Alex devait accepter qu’elle était avec Lena maintenant. 

Alex accepta avec impatience la proposition de sa sœur et lui dit qu’elle demanderait à Maggie. Elles se donnèrent l’heure et le lieu de rendez-vous avant de raccrocher. 

  
  


Kara retourna alors dans sa chambre, où elle avait laissé une Lena encore endormie. C’était la première fois que la brune passait la nuit chez elle, et elle n’avait jamais mieux dormi qu’avec Lena dans ses bras. Elle décida de laisser sa boss dormir encore un peu, c’était dimanche elle pouvait bien dormir quelques heures de plus.. elle travaillait tellement la semaine, elle méritait de se reposer un petit peu.

Kara alla alors préparer un petit déjeuner pour sa belle. Elle ouvrit son tiroir et son frigo pour décider quoi faire mais Kara étant Kara, elle n’avait absolument rien chez elle… Il lui restait deux options, aller chercher quelque chose au café le plus proche, donc un café au goût infecte et de même pour la nourriture. Ou elle pouvait faire quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas fait depuis des années, voler pour Paris pour acheter un vrai petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait techniquement pas le droit, Eliza lui avait dit, Alex lui avait dit et encore Clark.. mais pour Lena , il n’y avait rien qu’elle ne ferait pas. 

Elle essaya de calculer le temps que ça lui prendrait, pour l'aller-retour Metropolis-Paris hummm.. surtout 6 minutes , puis le temps d’échanger ses dollars en euro puis prendre commande… ça lui prendrait sûrement en tout dans les 15 minutes. Ça devrait le faire, Lena avait l’air encore bien endormie, elle allait sûrement encore dormir pour une bonne heure.

Elle entra dans sa chambre pour se changer, elle savait mieux que de voler dans ses habits de tous les jours, elle avait avec Alex, lorsqu’elles étaient plus jeunes, décidé que si elle devait voler, elle porterait une tenue complètement noire pour pas se faire remarquer ou reconnaître.

Elle prit alors des habits noirs de son armoire, alla placer un baiser sur le front de Lena et sortit de son appartement. 

Il fallait maintenant qu’elle trouve un endroit pour “décoller” , un endroit assez large car elle allait sûrement se louper et assez discret pour pas qu’on la voit.

Elle se retrouva dans l’allée pas loin de son appartement. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à correctement voler. Elle ne l’avait pas fait depuis des années. 

Elle était maintenant au-dessus de l'Atlantique, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et elle même que lorsqu’elle volait, elle n’aurait jamais dû arrêter. Elle aperçut la Tour Eiffel après 2 minutes et 45 secondes de vol. Elle atterrit et se changa rapidement.

Elle vit une jeune française marcher.

“Mademoiselle! “ cria Kara. La jeune femme se retourna. 

“ Pourriez-vous m’indiquer une boulangerie pas loin d’ici s’il vous plaît?”

La jeune femme indiqua alors à Kara la boulangerie la plus proche et s’en alla. 

Elle n’avait qu’à marcher quelques minutes pour y etre. Elle se retrouva devant tellement de pâtisseries que son ventre grogna comme si elle n’avait pas mangé depuis des heures. 

La boulangère lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et Kara commanda pour une troupe de soldats. 

Elle avait bien évidemment oublié de faire le change de monnaie mais la boulangère était assez gentille pour lui prendre ses dollars. 

Elle reprit alors le chemin retour.

  
  
  
  


Quand elle arriva à son appartement, Lena sortait de la salle de bain.. elle était juste à temps. Elle installa toute la nourriture et les boissons sur son îlot.

Lena entra dans la pièce principale alors que Kara étalait les croissants et le reste. 

Lena frotta ses yeux encore un peu endormis, l’odeur de nourriture était exquise. Elle n’avait pas senti quelque chose de pareil depuis longtemps. 

Elle se rapprocha de Kara et plaça ses bras autour du torse de la blonde par derrière et posa un bisous dans son cou. 

“ Bien le bonjour chérie.” Kara se retourna pour embrasser Lena .

“Il est l’heure de manger maintenant Lena” dit Kara un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Lena secoua la tête, sa petite amie était vraiment un ventre sur pattes, elle se demandait souvent comment Kara pouvait avoir un corps pareil en mangeant autant.. ça lui fit repenser à leur premier repas ensemble dans ce petit restaurant chinois…

Kara la sortie de son esprit en tirant la chaise pour Lena.

Les deux femmes mangèrent tranquillement, Kara avait déjà mangé 3 croissants, 1 Paris Brest et un mille-feuille. Lena en était à son premier croissant et son café. 

Lena passa une grande partie à fixer Kara.. elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Elle réalisait à cet instant à quel point elle était attachée à Kara.. elle avait peur mais était prête en même temps, Kara faisait sortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle savait à cet instant qu’elle aimait Kara, qu’elle était amoureuse d’elle. 

Kara était absolument inconsciente des pensées de sa belle pendant qu’elle avalait toute sa nourriture. Elle releva le regard pour apercevoir Lena la fixer, tout en mordant sa lèvre.  _ “ elle est tellement belle”  _ pensa Kara. 

“ Quoi?” Demanda Kara alors que son visage devint rouge lui aussi, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de se faire regarder avec autant de désir. 

“ Rien” dit Lena en souriant à Kara. “ Merci pour ce déjeuner, c’est délicieux.” Lena n’était pas prête à dire à Kara ce qu’elle ressentait, Elle venait à peine de savoir elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments, après ses relations passées qui s'étaient tout mal terminées, elle ne savait pas quand elle serait prête à avouer à Kara qu’elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent de petit-déjeuner, Kara devait encore demander à Lena si elle pouvait la joindre pour le déjeuner avec Alex et Maggie. En même temps c’était elle qui lui avait dit de recontacter sa sœur, alors elle serait sûrement d’accord pour venir.

“ Lee…?”

“Oui Kara?”

“ J’ai appelé Alex ce matin, quand tu dormais. Et je mange avec elle et Maggie à midi… et … je voulais savoir si , si tu voulais , je sais pas, peut être , hum, venir avec moi?” Kara était nerveuse, elle grattait le derrière de sa nuque tout en déblatérant tous ses mots.

Lena était étonné que Kara soit aussi nerveuse, elle lui avait elle-même proposé de venir. Elle ne dirait jamais non à ça. 

“ Evidement que je veux venir Kara, si tu es prêtes à me présenter à ta soeur alors je serais là” 

Kara était soulagée que Lena n’hésite pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle aurait fait si Lena avait dit non… elle ne sait même pas si elle y serait aller.

Elles passèrent un temps ensemble à l’appartement avant de se préparer pour le déjeuner chez Noonan’s avec Alex et Maggie. 

Kara décida de prendre un pantalon kaki avec un chemisier blanc et Lena .. elle ne savait pas… Kara lui avait dit de venir mais elle n’était pas sûre si elles étaient prêtes à sortir alors que Lena était .. Lena et non pas Hayley. Alex étaient au courant et sûrement Maggie mais le reste du monde ne savait toujours rien de leur relation. La presse était toujours à l’affût de toutes informations sur Lena Luthor. Et sortir en tant que Hayley lui avait fait tellement de bien. Elle ne savait pas si Kara était prête à se montrer en tant que la petite amie de la sœur de l’homme le plus haï au monde. 

Elle était actuellement dans la salle de bain, en sous vêtements ne sachant pas si elle devait opter pour sa robe rouge ou son jean et son haut simple ainsi que sa lentille de couleur marron quand Kara toqua à la porte.

“ Lena, tout va bien?” 

“ oui, oui, tu peux entrer s’il te plaît?”

Lena enfila vite un peignoir, ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Kara la voit mais elle ne voulait pas presser la jeune femme après hier. 

Kara entra alors dans la pièce, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu’elle vit que Lena n'était ni habillé ni maquillé.

“ Qu’est ce qui ne va pas Lee?” 

Lena regardait la blonde à travers le miroir et se mordait la lèvre. 

“ Je viens en tant que Lena ou qu’Hayley?”

Kara fronça encore plus les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lena se poussait la question. 

“ Je veux dire, je sais que ta soeur sait qui je suis et que sa copine le sait sûrement aussi, mais pour le monde je suis avec personne et sortir comme ça lèvera des questions, et ça risque d’être dans la presse, puis tout le monde le saura.. et “ 

Kara décida de couper Lena immédiatement avant que la brune continue son monologue sans fin. “ Lee! Tu veux venir en tant que Lena Luthor ou Hayley? C’est aussi simple que ça, je suis prête pour tout, la presse, les commentaires, les collègues choqués. Je suis dans cette relation entièrement, et pas avec Hayley mais avec toi Lena Luthor.”

Lena sourit et embrassa rapidement Kara avant de la jeter dehors pour se préparer. Elle avait eu du mal avant d’accepter d’être dans une relation, avant d’être prête à la haine des autres , aux jugements, mais avec Kara aussi sûre d’elle, elle savait que tout irait bien.

Alors elle enfila sa robe rouge et se maquilla légèrement, avant de jeter sa lentille dans la poubelle, prête à laisser Hayley de côté.

————————————————————

Quand Kara et Lena arrivèrent à Noonan’s, Alex et sa petite amie n’étaient pas encore là. Elles auraient dû savoir qu’arriver avec 20 minutes d’avance était un peu excessif, Kara n’avait fait que le répéter à Léna mais la Luthor ne voulait absolument pas être en retard pour sa première rencontre avec Alex et la réunion de réconciliation des deux sœurs.

Elles s’installèrent alors à table et attendirent. 

Alex arriva à l’heure avec Maggie. Elle regarda un peu partout avant de repérer sa sœur déjà installée . Mais lorsqu’elle vit qui était à côté d’elle, elle se figea. Elle n’avait aucune envie de rencontrer Lena Luthor, et encore moi de la rencontrer alors que sa relation avec sa sœur était fragile. 

“ Alex, c’est pas le moment d’être difficile, tu n’as pas vu Kara depuis des semaines. Passe au-dessus du fait que Léna soit là. Si elle est là c'est que Kara à besoin d’elle.”

Maggie réussit alors à apaiser Alex qui réalisa que sa petite amie avait raison. Et qu’elle devait alors voir avec Kara avant d’insinuer quoi que ce soit.

Kara et Léna se levèrent lorsque les deux autres femmes se trouvèrent à leur table. 

“ Salut Alex, salut Mags!” Fit Kara. Lena resta statique à côté d’elle.

“ Salut Little Danvers!” s'exclama Maggie en prenant fortement Kara dans ses bras.

“ Salut sœurette!” Kara souris à sa sœur tout en serrant Maggie. 

“ Maggie Sawyer, police départementale” dit Maggie avec un sourire en coin tout en tendant sa main à Léna.

Lena déglutit vite fait avant de prendre la main de Maggie et de se présenter à son tour. 

“Lena Luthor, PDG de Luthorcorp. Optionnellement, petite sœur du plus grand psychopathe du pays.” 

Si Maggie voulait jouer, Léna savait répondre. Et puis ce n’était pas de Maggie dont elle avait peur mais d’Alex.

Alex hocha la tête à Léna pour lui dire bonjour. Et Léna fit de même. 

‘ _ Ca aurait pu être pire “ _ pensa Léna.

Les 4 femmes s’installèrent à table. Un silence gênant était présent jusqu’à l'arrivée du serveur.

“Que puis-je servir à ces 4 jeunes femmes ici?” Dit-il. 

Lena opta pour une salade, et Maggie décida de faire de même, étant donné que c’était le seul plat vegan de la liste. Alex commanda un tartare de thon frais. Et pour Kara c’était, un burger ( double), 3 portions de frites, et une salade. Elle verra après pour le dessert. Le tout accompagné d’un vin blanc pour toutes les filles. 

Kara ne savait pas réellement comment commencer sa discussion avec Alex. Et merci Rao. Alex décida de se lancer en première. 

“ Je voulais tout d’abord m’excuser. A vous deux.” A ces dernières paroles, Léna fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où Alex voulait en venir. 

“ Je n’aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça Kara.. et parler comme ça de toi Léna. Je réalise maintenant que je ne peux pas te juger alors que je ne te connais pas.” Maggie sourit à Alex et plaça une main dans une des siennes pour lui montrer son soutien. Maggie avait beaucoup joué dans le changement d’esprit d’Alex sur Léna. 

“Merci beaucoup Alex. Ça me tient vraiment à cœur que tu penses comme ça. C’était très dur ces derniers mois sans toi..” répondit Kara. Une grosse partie du poids sur ses épaules était partie. Elle n’avait plus qu’à annoncer qu’elle sortait avec Léna, tout irait bien, Alex ne dira rien.. enfin elle l’espérait.

“ et en ce qui concerne Léna” commença Kara en regardant Léna dans les yeux, ne percevant que tendresse et encouragement. “ on est ensemble, officiellement.”

Pour tout dire, Alex s’en doutait. Si après le premier rendez-vous avec Léna d’il y a deux mois, la brune était toujours auprès de Kara, ça voulait dire qu’elles étaient proches.

“ Tant que tu es heureuse, c’est tout ce qui m’importe.” 

Après ces paroles, les repas arrivèrent à table, et elles parlèrent toutes de choses beaucoup plus communes. Pendant les 2 mois de séparation entre les deux sœurs, beaucoup s’était passé. Alors pendant que les deux sœurs rattrapaient le temps perdu, Léna et Maggie apprenaient à se connaître. Et Léna était surprise de voir que le courant passait plus que très bien avec la jeune détective.

Malgré la quantité astronomique de nourriture que Kara avait dans son assiette, elle était la première à finir, choquant un peu Léna au passage. Elle n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un manger autant. Kara prit un dessert alors que les autres optèrent pour un café. 

A la fin du repas, alors qu’elles se dirigeaient vers la caisse, le serveur leur annonça que l’addiction était entièrement payée, tout en lançant un clin d’œil à Léna. 

Après avoir remercié Léna, Alex serra fort sa sœur dans les bras, lui promettant d’appeler dans les jours à venir pour organiser une soirée sœur. 

Lena et Kara rentrèrent ensemble à pied vers l’appartement de Kara. Lena était réellement contente pour Kara, qu’elle ait de nouveau une relation avec sa sœur. Alex n’avait pas réellement discuté avec elle mais avait été polie pendant le repas, elle ne demandait pas plus. Maggie avait été une très bonne surprise, et elles avaient même échangé leur numéros pour pouvoir discuter ou se voir de temps en temps, en même temps elles étaient les petites copines des Danvers, elles devaient se soutenir. 

Et sans même devoir en discuter, la fin de journée se passait comme les fins de journée depuis maintenant 2 mois. Léna et Kara dans le canapé, soit devant la télé, soit lisant un livre. Ou encore jouant à un jeu de société. Lena commençait à s’habituer à cette domesticité, et surtout commençait à réellement l’apprécier et à la désirer. 

Elle savait qu’elle devait discuter avec Kara de quelques sujets, premièrement par rapport à tous actes physiques entre elles, jamais elle ne forcerait Kara mais elle voulait juste en discuter en amont. Ensuite sur l’évolution de ses sentiments et finalement, devoir l’annoncer au RH, et donc par sa, afficher leur relation au grand jour. 

Mais tout cela pouvait attendre un peu, elle s'autorisait alors encore quelques jours de pur bonheur avant que ça ne se dégrade, principalement par l’annonce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai quelques questions concernant l’histoire:  
> -Est ce que vous voulez du contenu mature? ( je pourrais délimiter pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, ou faire deux chapitres différents)  
> \- Voulez vous que Kara cache longtemps sa nature ou pas?  
> Dans l’idée je voulais qu’elle le cache longtemps que ça crée une vraie grosse dispute avec Léna.. mais je sais pas si je vais pas plutôt orienté la dispute vers quelque chose que Léna aurait fait plutôt..  
> Bref sinon si vous avez des idées, des suggestions et des avis allez remplir les commentaires et les likes!!  
> Merci beaucoup


	9. Chapitre 9- M’ouvrir à toi.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Kara et Lena avaient déjeunées avec Alex et Maggie. Depuis ce jour, Alex et Kara n’ont fait que se rapprocher. Elles ont retrouvé leur ancienne relation, Alex commençait également à accepter que Kara et Lena soient ensemble, elle pouvait voir à quel point la PDG était importante aux yeux de sa sœur et ne voulait pas risquer de briser ce bonheur. 

Lena de son côté, avait fait un gros travail sur elle dans la compréhension de ses sentiments pour Kara. Elle n’avait jamais été amoureuse aussi vite. Elle n’avait été amoureuse qu’un fois dans le passé et n’en avait toujours pas parlé à Kara, elle ne voulait pas faire remonter toutes ses émotions négatives dans leur relation. 

Kara avait décidé de présenter Lena à tous ses amis maintenant que Alex savait et acceptait leur relation. C’était lors d’une soirée jeux chez la blonde. Lena n’était pas anxieuse, elle avait rencontré Alex, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait poser un plus gros obstacle qu’Alex. 

Elle rencontra Winn en premier et le courant passait plus que bien, il était dans le même domaine de métier que Kara donc Lena comprenait et appréciait leurs sujets de conversations. 

Alex et Maggie étaient les prochaines à arriver, et bien qu’Alex n’était toujours pas proche de Lena, elle restait plus que polie. Maggie quant à elle avait accepté totalement la jeune Luthor et s’en était énormément rapprochée, elles avaient même déjeuné ensemble dans la semaine. 

Tout le monde ( Kara, Lena, Alex, Maggie et Winn) était installés dans le petit salon de la kryptonienne, des bières, du vin et des chips sur la table basse.

Lorsque quelqu’un toqua à la porte, Kara déscendit ses lunettes vite fait pour voir qui était là puis cria: “ Sam est là!” 

Lena fronca les sourcils pour deux raisons, premièrement: comment Kara pouvait-elle savoir que cétait Sam. Et surtout: Pourquoi Sam était là? Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit et encore moins de l’avoir invité. Il fallait évidemment que sa meilleure amie débarque le jour où elle rencontre les amis de sa petite-amie. Elle avait déjà peur de se faire rejeter, elle n'avait clairement pas besoin que Sam vienne tout gâcher. 

Kara revint alors avec Sam dérrière elle. Kara avait l’air plutôt contente de l'arrivée de Sam. C’est alors à ce moment que Lena su que c’était Kara qui avait invité Sam, sûrement pour faire plaisir à Lena. Lena décida de faire comme si elle n’était pas fachée par l’arrivée de Sam et se leva pour l’accueillir. Elles se ré-installerent sur le canapé, Sam s’assit sur le sol, alors que Kara et Lena étaient collées l’une à l’autre sur le canapé. 

“Salut les gars! Moi c’est Sam #la meilleure amie de cette folle.” lanca Sam en pointant Lena du doigt.  _ La soirée va être longue _ pensa Lena.

Sur ça, Alex rigola. Evidemment qu’Alex riglerait. 

Alex et Sam s’entendaient étonnament bien, mais Lena en était contente, elle gagnerait peut être quelques points en plus auprès d 'Alex.

Kara pencha la tête sur l’épaule de Lena avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille.

“Désolé de ne pas t’avoir prévenu pour Sam..je voulais que tu ais aussi quelqu’un ce soir.”

Lena souffla et Kara sentait que sa copine était plutôt tendue. Kara espérait vraiment de pas avoir fâché Lena et de ne pas être allé trop loin en invitant Sam, elle voulait juste que Lena ait une amie avec elle au cas où elle ne s’entendait pas avec ses amis.

“C’est bon chérie. Je suis contente qu’elle soit là.” Lena décida de ne pas dire à Kara que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Sam se montrait plus que sage jusqu’ici, elle n’avait rien dit t’inaproprié ou rien concernant Lena non plus donc Lena commencait à se relaxer sentant que la soirée se passait bien. 

“Kara?” s’exclama Alex essayant d’attirer l’attention de sa sœur qui était dans une conversation silencieuse avec sa patronne.

Kara tourna la tête et leva un sourcil pour demander ce qu’il y avait.

“James arrive quand?” demanda Alex. Kara fit une grimace. Elle ne l’avait pas invité, ce n’est pas qu’elle ne voulait pas mais elle connaissait très bien l’avis de James sur Lena et elle ne voulait pas qu’il gâche leur soirée.

“Heu, je ne l’ai pas invité, et je n’ai pas invité Clark non plus à vrai dire…” repondit Kara en machant légérement sa levre, elle était nerveuse et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

“Pourquoi?” lanca Alex.

“Heu ...les gars” sorti Winn de son côté.

“Je voulais que la soirée se passe bien et tu sais ce que James pense de...Lena.”

A cela, Lena fronca les sourcils et regarda Kara pour essayer d’avoir une suite de cette histoire. De toute évidence, ce James ne l’aimait pas.

Winn essayait de se faire entrendre mais personne ne l’ecoutait. 

“JE LES AI INVITÉS!" cria-t-il alors pour attirer l’attention des autres.

“Quoi?!” 

“Je ne savais pas qu’ils n’étaient pas invités, alors quand j’en ai parlé je leur ai dit de venir.”

“LEUR??” demanda Kara ne voyant pas de qui parlait Winn.

“James et Clark!”

Les yeux de Kara étaient grands ouverts , et Lena se figea. Clark. Si c’était le Clark auquel elle pensait, elle ferait mieux de quitter l’appartement de suite. Elle l’avait croisée avec Kara auparavant mais elle n’était pas...elle-même.

“WINN! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça! Je presente Lena et tu penses à inviter qui? Les deux seules personnes qui la detestent!” Kara était plus que furieuse. Et Lena se sentait toute petite d’un coup. Elle voulait juste que tout se passe bien, elle comprenait que certaines personnes ne lui fasse pas confiance à cause des agissements de son frère, mais les deux amis de Kara la détestaient carrément. Comment Kara pouvait-elle sortir avec une Luthor si ses amies detestaient cette dite Luthor?

Lena se leva pour prendre un peu l’air sur le petit balcon de Kara. Kara la regarda partir ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle n’aurait pas dû explicitement dire que James et Clark détestaient sa petite-amie, elle était juste tellement énervée qu’elle n’avait pas réfléchi. 

Kara commenca à se lever quand Sam l'arrêta. “J’y vais.” dit-elle simplement.

Sam alla rejoindre Lena sur le balcon en peu de temps. Lena était passée par pleins de pensées différentes, à quel point elle n’en pouvait plus d’être une Luthor, à quel point elle déteste la haine des gens et elle se demandait ce qu’elle avait pu bien faire pour se faire détester par deux des amis à Kara.

Sam connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie, elle savait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle s’était toujours promis de ne pas laisser Lena tomber à cause de sa famille et de toujours la soutenir. 

“Lena?” Lena se tourna, faisant face à Sam, un sourire timide sur son visage.

“Tout va bien Sam, j’avais juste besoin de prendre l’air.” Sam savait très bien que Lena disait ça seulement pour ne pas l’inquiéter. 

“Lena, je te connais, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je sais à quel point ça te blesse d’entendre ça. Je sais aussi que tu apprécie vraiment beaucoup Kara et que tu ne veux rien qui se mette entre vous. Mais je pense pas que Kara laissera ses amis se mettre entre vous deux. Elle à l’air de t’apprécier beaucoup aussi.”

“Je l’aime, je suis amoureuse d’elle.” Les yeux de Sam s’écarquillèrent tout d’un coup, elle savait que Lena était attachée mais ne pensait pas qu’elle était amoureuse. La dernière fois qu’elle avait été amoureuse ça s’était très mal fini, et elle ne veut plus jamais revoir Lena dans cet état.

“Oh, je vois”

“Oui, donc quand j’apprends que ses amis me detestent. J’ai juste envie de fuir avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Comment pourrait-elle m’aimer un jour si son entourage me deteste? Merde! Même sa soeur me detestait, déteste surement encore mais garde tout cacher pour le bien de sa relation avec Kara.”

Sam alors décida de prendre Lena dans ses bras. Lena ne laissa pas sa garde tomber, Kara et ses amis étaient toujours juste dans la pièce à côté, mais ne pouvait pas empêcher une larme de tomber.

“Si ses amis ne t’aiment pas, tant pis pour eux. Et si elle ne t’aime pas de la même façon que toi à cause d’eux, elle ne te mérite tout simplement pas! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Pas après tout ce qui s’est passé avec Andrea...”

“Sam, s’il te plait…” Lena la coupa directement, le ton froid, elle ne voulait vraiment pas tourner cette conversation vers le passé. Et encore moins entendre ce prénom.

“Oui, oui..t'inquiète pas Lena. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais. Désolé.”

“Merci Sam.. pour tout.”

Sam avait aidé Lena à se calmer un peu. Bien que cette mention du passé n’a fait qu'assombrir la soirée de Lena, elle était plus que reconnaissante d’avoir Sam dans sa vie. La brunette pouvait être un vrai boulet de temps à autre mais était une véritable amie.

Ce dont les deux femmes étaient inconscientes était que Kara, pour la première fois, avait violé l’intimité de Lena et avait écouté leur conversation. 

Elle le regretta au moment où elle le fit. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie d’un) de réconforter Lena et de lui dire que Clark et James ne se mettront jamais entre elles , de deux) de lui dire qu’elle l’aimait elle aussi, car oui elle était également amoureuse et de trois) lui demander qui était cette Andrea et qu’est ce qu’elle avait fait.

Mais elle savait mieux que de dire cela, elle ne pouvait pas poser à Lena cette question sans lui dire qu’elle avait entendu la conversation ou plutôt écouté. Et encore il faudrait expliquer à Lena comment elle avait pu entendre celle-ci.

Il était peut-être temps de tout lui dire? Ca ne faisait pas énormément de temps qu’elles étaient ensemble mais ce mensonge pesait fort sur Kara, elle n’arrivait plus à trouver d’excuse pour toutes les choses ‘bizarres’ qui lui arrivait de faire. Comme le simple fait d’habiter très loin des bureaux et de ne pas avoir de voiture. Ou le fait qu’elle mangeait pour 4 bien que cela amusait plus qu’autre chose Lena. 

Le fait de mentir à Lena sur sa réelle nature empêchait Kara d’avancer dans leur relation. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas dire à Lena qu’elle l’aimait et accepter que Lena lui dise si tout était basé sur un mensonge. Elle pouvait encore moins avoir des relations physiques avec elle sans lui en dire les risques en amont. Il y avait une raison claire pour laquelle Kara n’avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles. Elle avait plus de force que tout être sur Terre, et faire l’amour avec un humain pourrait être plus que dangereux. Elle refusait de mettre Lena dans quelque danger que ce soit même si elle rêvait d’explorer leur relation.

Alors elle décida maintenant, assise sur son canapé, ses amis parlant ensemble devant elle, Lena et Sam se réconfortant sur le balcon, anxieuse et honteuse d’avoir brisé l’intimité de Lena sans même qu’elle le sache que ce soir, après que ses invités soient partis, elle dirait tout à Lena, il était temps de passer le cap.

  
  


Lena était de retour auprès de Kara quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se blottit de nouveau contre la blonde alors que celle-ci lui chuchota des mots d’excuses que Lena renvoya.

Lena se préparait à l'arrivée de James et Clark étant donné que Winn les avait invités. Celui-ci se sentait mal pour sa boulette, il appréciait beaucoup Lena et n’avait pas voulu lui faire de peine ou de mal. Il savait très bien que Kara allait lui passer un savon.

Kara attendait avec angoisse l'arrivée de Clark et James. Elle se demandait si Lois venait, cela était préférable, elle pourrait calmer Clark et elle serait sûrement plus acceptante concernant Léna. 

Il se passa 45 minutes avant qu’ils arrivent, Léna n’avait pas dit un mot, et Kara ne voulait pas lui forcer la main. Les autres discutèrent tranquillement entre eux, Maggie était intéressée par le boulot de Sam pendant que Alex et Winn se chamaillaient sur une histoire de boulot. Quand ils toquèrent à la porte, Kara laissa Alex leur ouvrir la porte, elle était contente de voir Lois passer en première par la porte. Elle sentit Léna se tendre et tourner la tête à l’opposé de la porte. 

“ Tout ira bien, ils ne gâcheront pas notre soirée” murmura Kara en embrassant la tempe de Léna. 

Lena essaya de la croire mais elle en doutait.

Lois arriva en première au salon, Alex avait gardé Clark et James pour leur dire de bien se comporter, même si les deux hommes ne voyaient pas pourquoi elle leur disait ça. 

Lois regarda vite fait autour pour voir qui était là, elle ne connaissait pas la brunette assise sur le sol, qui se leva pour se présenter. 

“ Bonsoir, Samantha Arias, une collègue de Kara”

“ Lois Lane, cousine de Kara par alliance” 

Lois se tourna alors vers Kara qui tenait dans ses bras une autre brune. Mais cette fois, la femme ne se leva pas pour se presenter, elle tourna juste son visage vers Lois. C’est à ce moment que Lois vit qui c’était. Lena Luthor. Petite sœur de Lex. 

_ Qu’est ce que Lena Luthor fait chez Kara? Et surtout dans ses bras? _ Pensa Lois. 

“ Mlle Luthor, je suis Lois Lane mais j’imagine que vous le saviez déjà.”

A ce moment-là, Kara se leva, entraînant Léna avec elle. Elles se tenaient la main tout en se tenant devant Lois. C’est à cet instant que Clark et James arrivèrent également. Ils regardaient Kara comme pour la questionner sur la présence de Léna. Mais Kara n’attendit pas la question venir avant d’y répondre.

“ Lois, Clark, James. Voici Léna, ma patronne mais sûrement ma petite-amie depuis maintenant 3 mois.” 

Lena tourna la tête vers Kara étonné que la blonde le dise aussi facilement et sans buter sur ses mots. 

Il était tellement rare pour Kara d’être confiante dans ses paroles, surtout lorsque le sujet était sensible. 

Lois sourit, semblant contente de la nouvelle, si vous lui demandiez, elle était heureuse que Kara ait quelqu’un.. peu importe que cette personne soit une femme ou encore une Luthor, elle redoutait cependant la réaction de Clark.

Comme l’avait prédit Kara, Clark avait l’air furieux et le moins était doux. James ne semblait pas avoir d’avis, et il valait mieux ainsi étant donné qu’il n'avait pas de place particulière dans le cœur de Kara. 

“Quoi? Tu sors avec Lena Luthor?” dit Clark.

“ Oui” dit simplement Kara.

“ Kara! Non seulement c’est ta patronne mais c’est aussi la sœur de LEX!”

Lena savait que cela arriverait, et d’une façon Kara aussi. 

“ Clark! Ce n’est pas de ton avis avec qui je sors ou non! Que ce soit une femme, un homme, ma bosse, une Luthor ou encore un alien je fais ce que je veux! Tu n’es pas mon père et tu n’as aucun droit pour me dire quoi faire de ma vie! Si tu voulais cela il fallait m’accueillir quand c’était ton devoir de le faire et non pas me déposer chez les Danvers à la première occasion!” Kara était pleine de rage, elle ne supportait plus que Clark lui donne des ordres alors qu’il l’avait clairement abandonné. 

Lena de son côté écoutait avec intérêt sa copine la défendre. Finalement il y avait peut-être de l’espoir. Lois avait l’air de les accélérer et elle pourrait peut être pousser Clark à faire de même. 

Clark quant à lui ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas grand chose à dire à la suite de la réponse de Kara. Elle avait raison, et elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie de la façon dont elle le souhaitait. Alors il tendit sa main vers Léna pour la saluer. Ce qu’elle fit immédiatement. Un soulagement passa en Kara et Léna. 

Kara savait qu’elle aurait beaucoup de questions à répondre plus tard, de la part de Clark et de Léna mais pour l’instant elle voulait juste apprécier sa soirée. 

Après cela, la soirée se passa relativement bien. Lois, Sam, Maggie et Lena semblaient passer un très bon moment ensemble. Alex discutait avec Winn et Kara pendant que Clark et James étaient un peu à l’écart. 

Les invités partirent un à un, d’abord Lois, Clark et James sûrement pas très à l’aise d’être là. Winn décida de partir avec James. 

Alex et Maggie proposèrent de ramener Sam chez elle, ce que la brunette acceptera avec plaisir, laissant les deux amoureuses seules pour la première fois de la soirée. 

C’était plus qu’un soulagement pour Kara et Léna que tout le monde soit parti. Elles auraient voulu que la soirée se passe dans de meilleures conditions mais c’était passé. Au moins maintenant tout le monde était au courant. 

Lena rangeait le salon alors que Kara faisait la vaisselle. Lena était perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à la soirée qui venait de se passer et espérait que ça n’avait pas fragilisé sa relation avec Kara. 

De son côté Kara cherchait les mots pour annoncer à Lena qui elle était et ce qu’elle ressentait pour elle. Mais elle savait que même en se préparant, elle ne serait jamais prête pour ce moment. C’était maintenant que leur relation débutait réellement ou s’arrêtait totalement. 

“ Lee “ dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Lena se retourna vers elle. 

“ Il faut qu’on parle.” continua Kara. Et à ce moment le visage de Léna tomba. Son sang coula froid, et était prête à entendre les mots qu’elle craignait tant.  _ Il n’avait fallu qu’une soirée avec les amis de Kara pour tout briser alors… _ . Léna ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. 

“Ok, on s’installe sur le canapé?” Lena commençait à mordre sa lèvre et à triturer ses doigts.

Après un  _ humhum _ de la part de Kara, elles s’installèrent dans le canapé. Kara s’installa près de Léna, et lui attrapa les doigts pour arrêter sa mimique.

“Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, que je te cache depuis le début et dont je suis finalement prête à te parler.” commença Kara. Lena fronça les sourcils, ce n’était définitivement pas ce dont elle s’attendait. 

“ Ca fait maintenant 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble, et je t’ai dis que je n’avais jamais eu de relations intimes avec personne. Et il y a une raison à cela, plus que juste vouloir attendre la bonne personne.” 

“ D’accord” Léna commençait légèrement à s’inquiéter.

“ Comme je te l’ai dit, mes parents sont morts quand j’avais 13 ans, les Danvers m’ont adopté car Clark ne pouvait pas s’occuper de moi comme tu l’as appris aujourd’hui. Mais ce dont je te t’ai jamais parlé, c’est d’où je viens. De là où je suis née et où j'habitais avec mes parents. C’est délicat car ce lieu n’existe plus aujourd’hui. Et c’est pour cette raison que mes parents sont morts. Ils m’ont envoyé très loin pour me sauver avant qu’ils ne meurent dans l’explosion. Et j’ai pu survivre grâce à cela.” 

Lena voyait les larmes tomber des joues de sa belle, et n’avait que tristesse pour Kara. La pauvre avait tellement souffert. 

“ Et … la raison pour laquelle ..tout cela est liée, c’est que je viens d’une autre …. p..planète.” 

Lena resta figée, elle tenait toujours les doigts de Kara dans les siens et essayait d'intégrer les mots qu’elle venait d’entendre.  _ Kara vient d’une autre planète, c’est une aliène.  _ Comment avait-t-elle pu être aussi stupide? Évidemment que Kara ne pouvait pas être humaine, ça expliquait un tas de choses pour Lena, le corps, ces choses bizarres que Kara fait, son appétit. Mais attendez…

“ Tu viens de quelle planète?”

Kara était contente que ce soit la question que Kara pose plutôt qu’une phrase de haine. 

“ Krypton, comme superman. Je suis sa grande cousine.” 

_ Sa cousine _ … Clark.  _ Clark Kent est superman _ . Lena vint à une révélation. C’est donc pour cela que l’homme ne voulait pas voir Léna près de Kara, ça faisait sensé. Ainsi que les agissements d’Alex et des autres. Ils avaient tous peur que Léna fasse à Kara ce que Lex a fait a Clark.

“ Merci de me l’avoir dit Kara.. de me faire confiance.” Lena était sincère, plus qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Elle était réellement heureuse que Kara s’ouvre à elle. 

“ Tu ne sais pas comment je suis contente de te l'avoir dit. C’était tellement difficile de le cacher et de vivre avec cette culpabilité.” 

Lena plaça un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kara pour calmer la blonde. Maintenant que cela était dit, Kara n’avait plus d’une autre ‘petite’ chose à dire. Elle avait réussi à être honnête, il était temps de tout dire. 

“ et aussi… Je suis amoureuse de toi Léna. Je t’aime.” C’est alors que Léna se tendit un peu plus, les yeux écartés. Jamais elle n’aurait pensé que Kara l’aimait aussi. 

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Léna, Kara continua vite. 

“ .. tu n’as pas à le dire en retour! Quand tu seras prête, j'attendrai pour toi, tout le temps qu'il faudra po….” les mots de Kara se firent stopper par la bouche de Léna sur la sienne. 

Lena embrassa Kara comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’elle le faisait, elle y mettait son cœur et son âme. Et la blonde y répondit avec autant de fureur. Lena sentait une sensation de bonheur intense qu’elle n’avait sûrement jamais ressenti, elle avait pensé que Kara allait tout arrêter entre elles pour au final arriver au moment où la blonde lui avoue ses sentiments. Elle était aux anges. Et n’était pas prête à la lâcher. 

Ce qu’elle ne fit pas pour bien 5 minutes, elle continuait à embrasser Kara de toutes ses forces. Leurs langues entremêlées, ses doigts dans les courbes dorées de Kara. Kara étant à moitié sur Léna pour pouvoir ressentir sa chaleur. 

Quand Lena se sépara de Kara c’était seulement pour reprendre de l’air, et elle réalisa seulement maintenant que Kara n’avait aucun souci pour respirer elle. Elle posa son front sur celui de Kara, fermant les yeux. Et lui répondit enfin.

“ Je t’aime Kara. Alien ou humaine, peu m’importes, tout ce qui compte c’est toi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Pensez à laisser un kudo et un commentaire :)


	10. Chapitre 10- RH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Premier chapitre de Illusion de 2021! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Après leur discussion, Lena et Kara se retrouvèrent endormis dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le canapé. Kara avait été la première à s'endormir, le poids de l'émotion l'avait épuisée. Lena l'avait gardé contre elle jusqu'à s'endormir elle aussi. Elle avait donc passé plus de quarante minutes à se refaire la soirée dans la tête. Non seulement elles avaient toutes deux exprimé leurs sentiments, mais Kara avait également dévoilé sa réelle nature à Lena. 

Lena était heureuse que Kara ait suffisamment confiance en elle pour se confier. Elle comprenait que la blonde ait attendu avant de lui dire, non seulement son nom de famille est Luthor et sa famille n’est pas la plus pro-alienne du monde, clairement pas, mais de plus, elles n’étaient ensemble que depuis un peu plus de trois mois, et malgrès que ce soit la plus longue relation de Kara, ce n’était pas très long. 

Lena ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, cette attraction, cette alchimie qu’elles avaient. Dès le debut, elle avait ressentit pour Kara des choses qu’elles n’avaient jamais ressentit aussi vite. Elle ne se doutait pas alors que Kara serait une personne plus qu’importante dans sa vie, et voila où elles étaient.

La PDG avait également laissé ses pensées aller vers l’aspect physique de leur relation, car comme l’avait dit la kryptonienne, son côté alien est la raison pour laquelle elle n’avait jamais sauté le pas. Lena se doutait des raisons, si Kara était comme Clark, elle avait sans doute les mêmes pouvoirs que celui-ci. De ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir, il y avait: la super-force, qui évidemment pourrait poser problème, la vision rayon X, le souffle glacé qui lui pourrait être utile...ainsi que voler, les lasers et l'invulnérabilité qui n’étaient pas de gros critères dans ce domaine. Puis elle savait que Clark était avec Lois Lane depuis des années, ils avaient sûrement déjà eu des relations charnelles dans toutes ses années, et Lois avait l’air d’aller plus que bien. Toutes ses pensées restaient incomplètes, elle savait que de toute façon, elle aurait une discussion plus approfondie avec sa belle.

La scientifique en elle se posait d'autres questions,  _ comment fonctionne son corps? Comment est-elle arrivée? Vieillit-elle?  _ Elle avait envie d’étudier d’une certaine façon sa petite-amie, savoir comment elle fonctionnait. Mais elle laissa ça de côté sachant que maintenant n’était pas le moment de penser à ça. Alors elle s'endormit également sur le canapé.

  
  
  


Le lendemain matin Kara était la première à se réveiller alors que les rayons du soleil se possèrent sur sa peau, elle resta les yeux fermés quelques secondes, étudiant ses alentours. Elle pouvait sentir un mouvement de haut en bas qui la faisait bouger, elle pouvait sentir de la peau chaude contre la sienne, elle sentait également un souffle s’abattre sur son oreille. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre plus loin que son appartement, elle avait laissé ses appareils auditifs en place et en était plus qu’heureuse à ce moment-là. La seule chose qu’elle pouvait entendre était le léger ronflement de Lena sous-elle, plus comme une respiration forte. Elle s’était déjà réveillée dans les bras de la brune dans le passé, mais après les révélations de la veille c'était comme si leur relation avait évolué en un instant. Elle ne s’était jamais senti aussi proche de sa petite-amie, sans barrières émotionnelles entre elles, tout était sur le tapis et elles pourraient avancer ensemble. 

Elle ouvrait finalement les yeux, il était tôt, elle n’avait pas besoin de regarder l’heure pour savoir qu’il était pas plus de 7h du matin, le soleil était à peine levé en cette fin du mois de Novembre. Elle vérifia tout de même son horloge pour ne pas se mettre en retard, c' était jeudi donc elle devait aller au boulot, et Lena également. L’horloge affichait 6h03 comme le pensait Kara. Elle devait réveiller Lena, elle le savait. Alors elle posa finalement son regard sur la belle brune endormie sous elle.

Elle regarda d’abord son corps, totalement relâché sous celui de Kara, Kara pensa alors que la brune aurait sûrement quelques courbatures pour avoir laissé Kara dormir sur elle. Elle se concentra sur son visage, sa peau claire comme neige, elle avait quelques imperfections, un ou deux boutons, quelques rides d’expression, ces imperfections étaient ce qu'aimait le plus Kara. Elle même ne pouvait pas en avoir, grâce à ses gênes kryptoniens, mais Lena portait sur son visage ses émotions, ses légères rides près de sa bouche et de ses yeux montraient qu’il lui arrivait souvent de rire et de sourire, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Kara dans sa vie. Ses quelques boutons montraient le stress de ses semaines, de tout le travail qu’elle produisait. Kara aimait pouvoir sentir la vulnérabilité de Lena. Elle observait ses yeux clos, ses longs cils noirs cachant deux beaux iris verts qu’elle aimait tant. Ses sourcils,  _ oh ses sourcils _ , tellement charmants, et troublants, Lena pouvait en faire tomber plus d’un, de peur et d’amour en levant son sourcil. Une vraie arme, dont Kara n’était pas immunisée. Ses cheveux, long, noir de jais, légérement bouclés puisqu’ils n’ont pas eu leur routine matinale pour être lisés encore. 

Kara passa ses doigts délicatement sur le visage de Lena, d’abord le long de sa mâchoire saillante, jusqu’à ses pommettes. Elle les passa sur son petit nez , puis sur ses yeux clos pour finir par les passer dans ses cheveux. 

C’est ainsi que Lena se réveilla, caressée par la blonde, jamais auparavant elle avait été réveillée d’une aussi belle manière. Elle se sentait aimée et adorée. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba dans les deux prunelles bleues qu’elle aimait tant. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s’étendre sur ses lèvres.

“Bonjour, chérie.” dit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. 

“Salut , ma  _ zhao. _ ” Lena fronça les sourcils au mot inconnu qu’elle venait d’entendre.

“Qu’est ce cela veut dire?’

“Mon amour.” dit Kara en rougissant. “C’est du kryptonien." éclaircit-elle.

Lena était heureuse que Kara lui parle sa langue natale, et elle était également contente d’être appelée sa ‘zhao’.

Lena vint alors placer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kara avant d’essayer de s'asseoir. Essayer était le mot, car elle ne réussit pas. Kara était encore totalement allongée sur elle, et elle n’avait fait attention avant ce moment mais Kara était bien lourde.

“Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais tu pourrais bouger? T’es trop lourde pour que je puisse m'asseoir." Kara rigola aux paroles de Lena, évidemment qu’elle était trop lourde, elle faisait au moins le double du poids de Lena, dû à ses origines et à tous ce qu’elle mangeait, elle paraissait très athlétique et fine mais elle n’en pesait pas moins son poids.

“Quoi? Je suis grosse maintenant?” dit Kara simulant d’être offusquée. Lena ouvrit grand les yeux pensant avoir blessé la blonde.

“Qu..non..Kara c’es…” Kara la coupa en l’embrassant et en se levant d’un bond.

“Je rigole, je suis lourde, lourde pour un humain je veux dire. Je suis désolé d’avoir dormi sur toi, t’auras sûrement des courbatures.” Rigola Kara.

“Oh non, j’aime t’avoir collé à moi.” 

Malgré l’envie de passer la journée toutes les deux à se découvrir plus en détails, les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent. Lena avait ramené de quoi pouvoir se mettre au travail et alla se maquiller et s’habiller dans la salle de bain après avoir petit-déjeuné avec Kara. 

Les deux femmes avaient déjà discuté du fait de venir ensemble au travail. Il était logique de ne prendre qu'une voiture, ou pour le coup que Kara ne vienne pas à pied. Leur relation était encore inconnue de tous les employés et elles avaient prévu de parler aux RH dans cette même journée, un rendez-vous était prevu à 11h. 

Elles passaient de plus en plus de nuit ensemble, il apparaissait logique de venir ensemble, et après 3 mois de relations il était temps d’en informer les RH. Lena s’attendait à une explosion, ils seront plus que furieux d’apprendre la nouvelle. Les médias allaient être plus que sur le coup, une relation pour Lena Luthor était déjà un événement mais une relation qui concernait Lena Luthor et son employée était encore tout autre chose. Les RH allaient être plus que surchargées en très peu de temps.

Lena était la première à être prête, elle n’avait bu qu’un café alors que Kara s’étaient fait tout plein de bonnes choses pour le petit-déjeuner.  _ Lena! C’est le repas le plus important de la journée _ avait-elle dit.  _ Tous les repas sont les plus importants pour toi Kara _ avait répondu Lena en rigolant.

Lorsque Lena sortit de la chambre de Kara toute prête, vêtue d’une robe rouge très moulante avec quelques motifs de fleur et de ses talons louboutins noirs, Kara manqua de s’étouffer avec un bout de son pancake. Lena eut alors un léger sourire en coin,  _ c’est qu’elle en perd ses moyens la kryptonienne.  _ pensa-t-elle.

“Wow, Lena, t’es splendide.” dit Kara après s’être remise de ses émotions.  _ Comment Lena faisait-elle pour être aussi sexy?  _

“Merci chérie. Tu te prépares? On doit être parti dans 5 minutes, on va être en retard.” Lena commençait à croire qu’elles allaient réellement être en retard, Kara n’avait jamais le temps de finir de manger et de se préparer en cinq minutes.

“Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça, dans 2 minutes j'suis prête.”

Après avoir dit ces mots, Kara avala son petit-déjeuner en 1 seconde. Lena ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite, elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de voir quelque chose que la table était déjà rangée et la vaisselle faite.

“Oh mon dieu!” s’exclama Lena, elle réalisa à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Evidemment, la super vitesse. Il y avait une grande différence entre savoir que Kara avait des pouvoirs et les voir devant soi. 

Kara sourit fier d’elle-même. “ Tu vois, on sera pas en retard.” Elle plaça alors un baiser sur la joue rouge de Lena et alla se préparer tout en utilisant sa super vitesse.

  
  
  


C’est quinze minutes plus tard, que les deux femmes descendirent de la voiture de Lena. Elle avait conduit elle-même pour une fois, c’était alors garée dans le parking souterrain de la boîte. Il y avait déjà quelques voitures garées, sûrement une partie de l’équipe de nuit et quelques employés qui commençaient tôt. Quelques places plus loin, elles pouvaient voir un audi rouge se garer, Lena alors souffla et se prépara à affronter le bulldog. 

Sam descendit de sa voiture et courut presque jusqu’à elles. 

“Alors Kara? On se fait amener par la boss?” Commença directement Sam. “Lena! Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire du favoritisme au boulot!” ajouta-t-elle en blaguant.

“Oui, oui Sam. Bonjour à toi aussi, nous allons très bien aussi merci.”

Sam secoua la main et rigola. Kara rigola de même.  _ Sam est un cas quand même _ pensa Kara.

Les trois femmes entrèrent dans l’ascenseur, Kara devait s'arrêter à l'étage numéro 20 alors que Sam et Lena allaient au dernier étage. Juste avant que l’ascenseur s’ouvre pour l’étage de Kara, Lena l’embrassa et lui souhaita une bonne journée en lui rappelant leur rendez-vous avec les RH à onze heures. 

Une fois plus que toutes les deux, Sam se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Leva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

“Alors Lena? Tu lui a finalement sauté dessus?” Lena la regarda horrifiée. 

“Quoi? De quoi tu parles Sam?”

“Blondie, t’as couché avec elle?”

“ Déjà qui te dit qu’on avait pas couché ensemble? Et puis ça te regarde pas.”

“Je te connais Lena, t’es toute tendue quand tu n’as pas de sexe pendant longtemps, et récemment tu étais toujours tendue alors que t’as une copine depuis 3 mois! Et bizarrement t’as l’air beaucoup plus détendue ce matin.”

“Tu dis n'importe quoi.” souffla Lena, ennuyé par Sam.  _ Comment fait-elle pour aussi bien me connaître. _

“Alors c’est un bon coup?” demanda Sam, sans aucune honte, en faisant bouger ses sourcils.

“SAM! Non, fin...urmmm on a pas...tu sais.” avoua finalement Lena. Sam était sa meilleure-amie et même si elle aimait plaisanter, elle savait qu’il n’y avait personne avec qui elle pouvait se confier comme avec Sam.

“Oh!” Sam fronça alors les sourcils. “Pourquoi? Fin ça fait trois mois, tu n’attends pas aussi longtemps d’habitude.” Sam était redevenue très sérieuse tout d’un coup.

“C’est compliqué, c’est pas que je veux pas, clairement, tu l’as vu?” dit elle “ Kara n’a pas d’expérience, elle n’a jamais rien fait. Donc je veux pas la presser, on va à son rythme.” Lena savait que Sam ne répèterai jamais ce qu’elle venait de lui dire, et qu’elle n’en discuterait même pas avec Kara. 

“Oh!” Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, légérement choqué. “Quel âge a Kara?"

“ Le même âge que nous deux, 25 ans.”

“25 ans et elle a rien fait! La pauvre! Enfin, Lena, un bon orgasme ça fait toujours du bien!” 

“Sam. Chacun va à sa vitesse. Et puis il y a d’autres raisons, mais je ne peux pas en parler.”

“Ok chef! Bon sinon votre relation va rester longtemps secrète?" Sam changea de sujet.

“Plus après onze heures aujourd’hui. On a rendez-vous avec les RH.”

“Super!!”

Les deux femmes allèrent travailler après cela. Lena avait quelques rendez-vous avant de rejoindre Kara à onze heures. Elle avait enfin finalisé ses inhibiteurs, ils allaient être sur le commerce dans moins d’une semaine. 

  
  


Kara, de son côté, avait pas mal de boulot également. La sortie des inhibiteurs nécessitait un nombre énorme de machine opérationnelle et elle devait bien gérer son équipe pour ne pas faire échouer le lancement. 

Elle était avec l’équipe de son département dans la salle de réunion pour discuter du lancement.

“Comme vous le savez, dans moins d’une semaine LuthorCorp sortira les inhibiteurs. Si tout se passe bien cela fera remonter la société dans les esprits des habitants mais ça aidera également financièrement à pouvoir financer de futurs projets. Il ne faut absolument pas rater le lancement. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de vous à fond pendant cette semaine. On ne peut pas se relâcher ,et la moindre erreur coûte chère et la patronne a précisément dit que toutes les heures que vous faites en plus pendant cette semaine ne seront pas payées le double mais le triple pour vous motiver!”

Elle entendit alors deux employées au fond chuchoter . “Tu crois que la patronne lui a dit ça ce matin dans la voiture ou hier au lit après avoir couché ensemble?” rigola une petite blonde, “ Qu’est ce que Kara trouve à la Luthor, franchement si je bosse pour elle, c’est juste parce qu’elle paye bien. Ça se trouve elle paye aussi Kara pour des nuits torrides.” répondit une petite rouquine.

Kara était énervé, non seulement on les avait vu sortir de la voiture ce matin et les gens avaient des suspicions sur elles, mais en plus les employés de Lena osaient parler comme cela d’elle.

“Daphnée, Claire? Vous avez quelque chose à partager avec tout le monde?” Dit Kara, son visage montrait qu’elle avait très bien entendu les deux femmes et qu’elle n’était pas contente.

“Non, Mlle Danvers. Nous vous écoutons." répondit la rouquine, baissant les yeux, sachant qu’elle venait de se faire prendre par sa bosse parlant d’elle et de la grande patronne. Elle se fît discrète tout le reste de la réunion sachant que Kara avait tout le contrôle sur qui travaille dans le département, qu’elle soit ou non avec Lena Luthor.

“Très bien.”

  
  
  


Onze heures était finalement arrivé. Lena venait à peine de finir un rendez-vous, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de se poser cinq minutes depuis qu’elle était rentrée dans son bureau à huit heures. Elle passa devant le bureau de Jess et lui annonça qu’elle descendait voir les RH. Elle devait normalement directement retrouver Kara là bas. 

Comme prévu, Kara était là.

“Comment était ta matinée?” demanda Kara dès que Lena arriva à son niveau.

"Épuisante, rendez-vous après rendez-vous, et toi?”

“Pas trop mal, on est à fond au département informatique avec la sortie des inhibiteurs.”

“Ok, on y va? Ils doivent surement nous attendre.” 

“Bien sûr."

En entrant dans le bureau des RH, elles furent accueillies par la secrétaire qui les conduisit directement dans le bureau de Mrs Lightan la directrice RH. 

Lena entra la première dans le bureau, bien familière avec celui-ci, Mrs Lightan se leva directement à l’approche de sa patronne. Kara suivie directement derrière Léna, et cela intrigua Mrs Lightan. 

“Mlle Luthor, Mlle Danvers.” fit Mrs Lightan.

“Bonjour, Carmen.” dit Lena, alors que Kara se contenta d’utiliser le nom de famille de la dame.

“ Puis-je savoir le motif de ce rendez-vous Mlle Luthor?” demanda la directrice.

“Voyez-vous, la politique de l’entreprise dit qu’il faut informer les RH lorsque deux collègues sont dans une relation. Bien que je sois la patronne, je tiens à respecter toutes les clauses, de la même façon que mes employés. Alors je vous annonce que Mlle Danvers et moi même sommes ensembles.” expliqua Lena.

“Oh je vois. Très bien, il y aura des documents à signer, particulièrement vous Mlle Danvers, pour éviter tout problème de non consentement etc. J’aurais besoin également de plus d’informations, puisque la presse va s’attaquer fortement lorsqu’elle va l’apprendre. Il faut que je puisse préparer mes collègues." 

“Je signerais les papiers.” répondit simplement Kara.

“Pour la presse, je m’en occuperais, je parlerais à un journaliste pour les satisfaire légèrement pour pas trop vous surmener mais rien ne devra sortir d’ici.”

“Il n’y a pas de soucis Mlle Luthor.” dit Mrs Lightan et tendit un papier à Kara. “Voici Mlle Danvers, le papier que vous devez signer.”

“Merci.”

"Y a-t-il autre chose ?” demanda Mrs Lightan.

“Pour l’instant ça sera tout. Merci beaucoup et désolé de vous mettre ça sur le dos en même temps que la sortie des inhibiteurs mais c’est difficile de le garder encore longtemps secret.”

“Il n’y a aucun problème Mlle Luthor.”

Après avoir dit au revoir, Kara et Lena decidèrent de déjeuner ensemble dans le bureau de Lena. Elles prirent l’ascenseur jusqu’au dernier étage, celui-ci était déjà occupé par quelques personnes, donc Lena et Kara restèrent éloignées l’une de l’autre. Elles passèrent le bureau de Jess. 

“Jess?” fit Lena pour interpeller sa secrétaire.

“Mlle Luthor. Oui?” 

“Pouvez vous commander pour Mlle Danvers et moi même l’usuel chez le chinois de la 3émé s’il vous plaît?" 

“Tout de suite Mlle Luthor. Bonjour Kara.” ajouta Jess.

“Salut Jess.” répondit Kara. Lena leva un sourcil à Kara, depuis quand était-elle devenue proche de son assistante? 

Le temps d’attendre la nourriture, elles allèrent s’installer dans le canapé blanc dans le bureau de Lena. Lena expliqua plus en détails les différents rendez-vous qu’elle eut ce matin et Kara expliqua ce qu’elle avait entendu Daphnée et Claire dire pendant la réunion.

“Kara, ça ne sert à rien de s’énerver. Beaucoup de gens ne m’aiment pas à cause de ma famille. Je suis en terme avec cela depuis longtemps. Elles travaillent pour moi et tant que leur travail ne sera pas mauvais, cela restera ainsi. Cependant j’aime pas qu’elle parle de toi de cette façon. Tu veux que j’aille leur dire un mot?”

“Non, non. Je pense qu’elles ont compris de tout façon.”

“D’accord! Alors si on arrête de parler boulot et si on passe plus de temps à faire des choses plus intéressantes à la place?” dit Lena en passant sa main sur la joue de Kara jusqu’à la faire glisser dans ses cheveux dorés.

“Comme?” répondit Kara en levant un sourcil et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait très bien à quoi Lena se référer.

“ Ç a.” Et alors Lena l’embrassa. Elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps aujourd’hui de réellement s’embrasser. Juste quelques chastes baisers. Après toutes les émotions de la veille et les révélations, Lena avait encore plus envie de la blonde. 

Le baiser n’avait rien de chaste, lui. Lena avait maintenant ses deux mains dans la nuque de Kara, jouant avec ses petits cheveux. Kara avait ses deux mains posées sur le dessus de cuisses de Lena, ce qui faisait que monter l’excitation de la brune. Leurs langues se défièrent dans leurs bouches, l’une dominant puis l’autre.

Lena dut se retirer pour respirer à un moment laissant son front sur celui de Kara. Elle prit 2 minutes et se relança sur Kara comme affamée. 

Kara avait bougé ses mains sur les hanches de Lena, celle-ci en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur la blonde, faisant lever sa robe jusqu’à ses fesses. Lena gémit lorsqu’elle sentit l’air passer sous sa robe. 

Kara avait pris un peu de confiance en elle lorsqu’elle s’était confiée à Lena, la brune n’était plus ignorante de ses origines et donc des dangers. Elles n’en n’avaient pas encore parlé en détail mais elles le feraient.

Kara posa alors avec légère hésitation ses mains un peu plus bas, sur les fesses de Lena, la partie qui était toujours couverte par sa robe. 

Lena commença à attaquer la nuque de Kara de baiser plutôt que de continuer à lui explorer la bouche. Kara bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d’accès.

“Oh mon dieu! Désolé Mlle Luthor..je..” la voix de Jess résonna dans le bureau.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent très vite. Lena se releva et descendit sa robe alors que Kara se redressait sur le canapé et essayait de calmer son rougissement. Lena ferma vite les yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions et place son expression de PDG sur son visage à la place.

Lorsqu'elle regarda vers Jess, celle-ci était dos à elle. Elle venait sûrement de traumatiser sa secrétaire. 

“Jess, vous avez un téléphone pour me contacter et vous auriez pu toquer à la porte.” dit-elle, sans montrer qu’elle était légèrement amusée par la situation. 

“Je suis terriblement désolée, je ne rentrerais plus jamais sans toquer. Je vous le promets.”

“Tout va bien, Jess. Désolé pour ce dont tu viens d’assister. Mais il était temps que vous sachiez que Mlle Danvers et moi sommes ensembles. Les RH viennent d’en être informés.” 

Kara n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre sur le canapé. Jess était toujours rouge, choquée d’avoir vu sa patronne dans cette position avec Kara.

“Je suis venue vous apporter votre commande. Je m’en vais de suite, et félicitations à toutes les deux.” Après cela Jess s'enfuya au galop du bureau. 

Lena se retourna vers Kara et rigola en voyant l’expression de la blonde. Elle était rouge de honte. 

“Pourquoi tu rigoles? C’est horrible Lena! Jess nous a vu! Oh mon dieu, j’avais mes mains sur tes fesses!" Kara posa sa tête dans ses mains, exaspérée par elle-même.

“Kara, ce n’est pas grave. Jess est une tombe et elle s’en remettra. Pour ce qui est de tes mains elles étaient très bien là où elles étaient.” Lena attrapa sa commande qui était posée au sol, et plaça un baiser sur la joue de Kara en s'asseyant sur le canapé. 

“On mange?” demanda Lena.

La réponse de Kara fut un grognement de ventre à en faire bouger la planète. Elles explosèrent toutes les deux de rires avant de se mettre à manger.

Après le repas, Kara devait retourner au travail et Lena aussi. Elles n’avaient malheureusement qu' une heure ensemble entre midi et deux à cause de leur emploi du temps très chargé. 

“Tu viens chez moi ce soir?” demanda Kara.

“Et si tu venais chez moi plutôt? Je préparais le dîner et après on pourra avoir une bonne discussion ?”

“Très bien! Ca me va.” Kara souria.

“Je viendrais te chercher quand t’as fini, on passera prendre des affaires chez moi.”

“Pas de soucis, bon je file.” Kara embrassa rapidement Lena. “Je t’aime, à tout à l'heure." lui dit Lena. 

“khap zhao rrip” répondit Kara.  _ Il faudra vraiment que je lui demande une traduction, pensa _ Lena, mais se doutant très bien de ce que ça voulait dire.

Kara retourna donc se mettre au boulot, non pas sans passer par le bureau de Jess et s’excusant encore quinze fois pour ce dont elle avait été témoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 10:) j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Prochain chapitre grosse discussion!! 
> 
> Zhao : amour
> 
> Khap zhao ripp: je t'aime
> 
> Donnez votre avis en commentaire et allez un vote! 
> 
> A très vite!


	11. pas un chapitre

Bonjour, je vois que personne ne réagit a cette histoire. Je pense la supprimer d'ici et continuer sur wattpad seulement où il y a beaucoup plus de gens actifs :) 

MERCI à vous!


	12. Faisons de cette soirée un merveilleux souvenir

Kara était prête. Prête à s'ouvrir entièrement à Léna. À tout lui dire, lui expliquer son histoire, son passé, sa vie. 

Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure exactement Léna comptait finir le boulot donc elle décida de continuer à travailler malgré le fait que tout le monde soit déjà parti. Il était déjà 19h.

Elle travaillait sur l'installation d'un nouveau logiciel de sécurité pour l'entreprise, qui était de plus en plus à risque de se faire pirater avec la sortie des inhibiteurs. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester totalement concentrée sur sa tâche. Ses pensées allaient toujours vers la brune qui se trouvait quelques étages au-dessus d'elle et sur le déroulé de leur soirée.

Elle savait comment elle expliquerait tout à Léna, elle n'avait qu'à simplement lui expliquer sa vie. Quant à leur avenir à elles deux, elles n'auront qu'à discuter plus en détails des risques et des solutions quant à leurs interactions physiques. 

Kara ne savait pas si elle se faisait suffisamment confiance pour toucher Léna lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, elle perdait généralement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs dès qu'elle était excitée et n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution (non douloureuse- donc autre que la kryptonite).

Elle savait bien qu'il devait y en avoir une. Elle savait que Lois et Clark avaient des relations, alors Clark était en capacité de se contrôler, elle pouvait également le faire. Mais elle n'était pas dans la capacité de demander à Clark des conseils.... Il détestait Léna, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la brune savait tout sur Kara, et donc sur lui. 

_ Peut-être que Lois m'aiderait.. _ .pensa Kara, elle se souvient avoir vu de la joie dans les yeux de Loïs lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté Léna. Sûrement que la journaliste voudrait bien l'aider..

Elle avait avant tout pensé à Alex, peut-être que dans son agence secrète, ils avaient quelque chose qui contrôlerait momentané ses pouvoirs mais n'avait pas réellement envie que sa sœur sache qu'elle comptait avoir des relations intimes avec Léna. 

Son choix se fixa sur Lois, c'était la seule à savoir ce que ça faisait d'être avec un kryptonien. 

Elle prit alors son téléphone, et son courage à deux mains pour composer le numéro de Loïs. Celle-ci ne répondit qu'après trois sonneries. 

«  _ Salut Kara! Comment vas-tu? » _

« Salut Loïs. Je vais plutôt bien et toi? »

« _ C'était un peu intense hier soir après être parti de chez toi mais sinon ça peut aller » _

« Oh... oui, désolé pour ça. Pour ne pas vous avoir invité, et pour la scène qu'il y a eu... »

_ « Il n'y a pas de soucis Kara, Clark a mal réagi. Il n'aurait pas dû. Tu m'appelles pour quelque chose en particulier? » _

« Umm oui à vrai dire » Kara se sentait beaucoup plus timide tout d'un coup. Elle ne savait pas réellement comment aborder la chose.

« J'aurai quelques questions.. humm.. techniques à te poser, si tu veux bien évidemment, concernant les relations entre humain et kryptonien.. les relations physiques. »

Il y eut une légère pause avant que Loïs ne réponde à Kara.

« _ oh je vois. C'est par rapport à Léna j'imagine ? Bien sûr que je répondrais à tes questions. Es-tu disponible demain midi? Je finis à 11 heure le vendredi donc on peut déjeuner ensemble. » _

« Oui et oui je suis disponible, je préviendrai Léna que je partirais plus tôt. Merci beaucoup 

Loïs, à demain! »

Après s'être dit au revoir et donner rendez-vous, elle raccrocha avec Loïs. Elle regarda sa montre, il était maintenant 19 h 20, Léna devait sûrement avoir fini. Elle décida alors de monter jusqu'au bureau de sa petite-amie car elle n'arrivait pas à être productive de toute façon.

  
  


En passant devant le bureau de Jess, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà partie. Donc pourquoi Léna était encore à son bureau?

Elle toqua à la porte et attendit le 'entrez' pour ouvrir la porte.

En entrant dans le bureau, il était très facilement visible que c'était le bordel. Il y avait des tas de feuilles partout, des dossiers, des classeurs tellement hauts qu'on voyait à peine Léna derrière ceux-ci. 

"Chérie?"

À cela, Léna se leva de sa chaise d'un bond et sourit. Elle avait passé la journée sous des papiers, elle n'avait eu le temps de rien et la présence de Kara égayait sa journée. 

"Kara! Je suis désolé, je suis débordée comme tu peux le voir. Le lancement s'avère plus difficile que prévu.."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, tu aurais pu me dire je serais venue t'aider... j'attend depuis 1 heure à rien faire, j'aurai pu être utile."

Lorsque Kara mentionna l'heure d'attente, Léna regarda sa montre pour la première fois de la journée. 19h30 _! Oh non... J'ai oublié  _ pensa-t-elle. Leur repas.. elle était censée cuisiner pour Kara et avoir une conversation importante...

"Je suis désolée Kara ! J'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que le boulot m'a pris tout mon temps, j'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure passer .."

" Ne t'inquiète pas Lee! J'ai à peine attendu, tu veux de l'aide? "

Lena regarda la pile devant elle, à vrai dire il ne restait pas grand chose. Elle pouvait très bien finir tout cela demain. Elle attrapa son sac et mit son téléphone dedans.

"Tu sais quoi, non. On va dîner ce soir, chez moi, nous aurons notre conversation et le boulot attendra demain."

Kara sourit et attrapa la main que lui offrait Léna avant de se diriger vers la porte. 

"On peut commander chinois du coup?" Demanda Kara en faisant les yeux doux. Évidemment que Léna ne pouvait pas résister à Kara. Donc chinois pour ce soir, ça sera.

  
  
  
  


Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Léna, les bras chargés de nourriture chinoise comme l'avait demandé la jeune kryptonienne, Léna lui fit faire le tour. Elle lui montra d'abord le petit hall d'entrée où il était possible de poser ses chaussures. Ensuite on entrait dans la grande pièce de l'appartement, à gauche était une grande cuisine avec un îlot central avec quelques sièges de bar. A droite se trouvait le salon avec un grand canapé et au lieu d'une télé, il y avait un vidéo-projecteur qui venait s'allumer contre le mur blanc. Derrière le salon, devant une immense bais vitrée, se trouvait la salle à manger, pas très grande pas largement suffisante. 

Après la cuisine se trouvait un couloir, la première porte à gauche donnait sur un bureau, celle de droite sur des WC tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Les deux portes suivantes donnaient sur des chambres qui semblaient inoccupées, celle en suivant sur une salle de bain spacieuse. C'est en se retrouvant au fond du couloir, devant la dernière porte que Léna annonça: « et voilà ma chambre. »

La chambre dont parlait Léna, était une pièce immense, à gauche se trouvait une terrasse avec du faux gazon et des chaises longues pour bronzer, à droite se trouvaient deux portes. Au milieu trônait un lit Queen Size, deux tables de chevets, seule celle de droite était surplombée de livres. Au sol était placé un tapis de fausse fourrure qui chatouillait les pieds de Kara. Lena ouvrit la première porte de droite, donnant sur un grand dressing. Et la deuxième donnant sur la salle de bain de la brune. Une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire suffisamment grande pour tenir trois voir quatre personnes. Puis tout ce que comportait une salle de bain classique également. 

Kara avait été subjugué par la visite, l'appartement de sa copine était spacieux, magnifique, super propre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léna avait voulu passer tout son temps dans le petit studio de Kara alors qu'elle avait un super appartement elle-même.

  
  


« Pourquoi on vient jamais chez toi? C'est 20 fois mieux que chez moi! » s'exclama Kara en se tournant vers Léna.

« Mon appartement est très impersonnel, regarde autour de toi! Oui il est grand et joli mais il est sans couleur sans touche personnelle, pas comme le tien! »

Il était vrai que l'appartement de la PDG manquait de vie, et de couleur mais Kara était sure de pouvoir en amener si sa petite-amie le voulait bien.

« On s'installe au salon pour dîner et discuter? » demanda alors Lena tout en souriant.

« Bien sûr. »

  
  


Elles s'installèrent sur le grand canapé de Léna, et étalèrent toute la nourriture sur la table basse. Elles étaient suffisamment proches pour que leurs genoux se touchent. Évidemment Kara attaqua la nourriture directement, d'une part car elle avait faim, et d'une autre car elle était stressée par la conversation qui arrivait.

« Chérie! Doucement, tu vas t'étouffer! » dit Léna en voyant Kara avaler ses raviolis sans même les mâcher.

« Techniquement je peux pas, même si je mâche pas. » expliqua Kara en finissant d'avaler.

« Ok, bien c'est pour ça qu'on est là ce soir, pour discuter de tout..cela. » Léna posa une main sur la cuisse de la blonde pour la rassurer. 

« Oui oui, par où je commence? »

« par ce que tu veux, prends ton temps. Je suis là et je bouge pas » la rassura Léna.

« D'accord. Alors comme je te l'ai dit je suis née sur Krypton. Ma mère s'appelait Alura In-Ze puis Zor-El lorsqu'elle épousa mon père, qui se nommait Zor-El lui. Je suis Kara Zor-El, sur Krypton, on prend le nom de notre père comme nom de « famille » quand on est une fille. 

Pendant 13 ans j'ai vécu avec toute ma famille, la famille des El, superman , Clark est un El aussi. Techniquement il est plus jeune que moi. Je suis née 13 ans avant lui. » Kara s'arrêta lorsque Léna leva un sourcil se demandant comment Clark pouvait avoir 13 ans de moins que Kara alors qu'il semblait beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. 

« Tu comprendras avec la suite. Ma famille était des scientifiques, et je devais être une des plus jeunes à pouvoir intégrer la Guilde des Sciences. Mais peu après la naissance de Kal-El, la planète a commencé à trembler fortement. Mes parents et ceux de Kal-El avaient prévu des petits vaisseaux pour pouvoir nous envoyer loin et nous sauver. Ils envoyèrent Kal-El en premier, et quelques secondes après j'étais parti également. » Le ton et le visage de Kara s'assombrissaient légèrement et Léna prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager à continuer. 

« C'est là que c'est mal parti. Je devais normalement suivre Kal-El jusqu'à la planète Terre. Mais lorsque Krypton explosa, des débris ont touché ma capsule, et j'ai viré vers une autre destination. La zone fantôme. C'est un endroit où le temps ne passe pas, tout est figé. Je suis resté là- bas pendant 24 ans. 24 ans dans le corps d'une jeune fille de 13 ans, entre l'état de sommeil et d'éveil. ». Des larmes étaient visibles sur les joues de la kryptonienne alors qu'elle expliquait son temps dans la zone fantôme.

« Et puis un jour, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ma capsule s'est allumé et a repris son chemin vers la Terre. Clark me trouva et il était déjà adulte. Je n'avais plus besoin de m'occuper de lui, alors il m'a placé chez les Danvers. Jeremiah connaissait bien Clark. 

« Alex me détestait, j'étais arrivé dans sa famille alors qu'elle avait 15 ans. J'étais bizarre, je faisais des choses différentes, j'avais tout pleins de pouvoirs que je ne contrôlais pas et dont j'avais peur. J'ai eu 2 années atroces, encore géré le deuil de mon monde et la haine de ma nouvelle sœur et des gens de mon école. »

Kara s'arrêta un moment, elle avait besoin de souffler et de boire un peu d'eau. Elle n'avait jamais raconté son histoire de cette façon. Alex savait déjà tout et elle n'avait jamais eu personne en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour la raconter.

« Tu veux faire une pause? » demande Léna en plaçant un baiser sur sa joue et en enlevant ses larmes avec ses pouces. 

« Non non ça va aller. » et donc elle continua.

« On s'est rapprochés avec Alex lorsque mon meilleur ami est décédé quand j'avais 15 ans. Le shérif de la ville l'avait tué et après ça on est devenu inséparable Alex et moi. Je ne pourrais jamais remercier Kenny suffisamment pour ce cadeau qu'il m'a offert avant de partir. 

Après cela, c'était beaucoup plus facile, avec Alex à mes côtés. Donc au lycée puis à la fac, tout se passe normalement. Plusieurs garçons m'ont demandé de sortir ou juste quelque chose de pas sérieux. Mais depuis mes 13 ans, on me demande de fondre dans la masse, d'agir comme une humaine. J'essaye tellement que je suis une vraie empotée maintenant. » 

Léna se souvint de leur première rencontre et rigola. C'est vrai que Kara était un peu maladroite.

« Ey! Arrête » rigola Kara en poussant doucement l'épaule de Léna.

« Bref. J'ai eu des rendez vous, mais j'ai jamais eu de connection suffisamment forte pour me voir avec la personne. Avant toi. Et donc voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours aucune expérience. J'ai énormément de pouvoirs, de force, je pourrais tuer un humain juste en le serrant trop fort dans mes bras. Alors toutes relations physiques me font peur. Tout ce que je ne veux pas, c'est te faire du mal. »

Léna avait un sourire amoureux sur son visage, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait trouvé une personne qui l'aimait tellement. Malgré son désir, Kara la protégerait toujours.

« Est ce que tu penses qu'il y a une solution pour t'aider ou faut juste essayer petit à petit pour que tu t'habitues ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je déjeune avec Lois demain. Elle sait mieux que personne ce que sait, donc j'espère qu'elle pourra m'éclairer. »

Léna était étonnée d'apprendre que Kara voyait Lois demain et encore plus que Lois veuille bien l'aider, après la soirée jeux un peu gâché avec Clark elle ne pensait pas que Lois serait d'accord pour ça. 

« Oh, très bien. Et sinon, physiquement, tu sembles exactement comme nous, humains. Mais as-tu des différences qu'on ne peut pas voir comme ça? »

Avec cette question, Kara rougit. Lena était étonnée de sa réaction, leva un sourcil et eut un léger sourire en coin, intriguée par la réponse qui approche.

« Il y a certains changements, oui. On a moins d'os, moins de dents aussi. Plus de muscles , c'est pour cela que je suis plus lourde. Si je me relâche, je pèse jusqu'à 90 kilos. Sinon, j'ai que 4 orteils, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours des chaussettes la nuit. » 

Léna baissa les yeux sur les pieds de Kara, et en effet, elle avait encore ses chaussettes. 

« Je peux? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant les pieds de la blonde. La blonde hocha de la tête son approbation.

Léna enleva la chaussette de Kara et elle se retrouva devant un pied, plus grand que le sien. Il devait bien faire une taille 42 et n'avait que 4 orteils. Le pouce était légèrement plus gros, et les 3 autres faisaient exactement la même taille.

Elle enleva l'autre chaussette pour montrer à Kara qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de les mettre avec moi. Ta différence ne me gêne pas, au contraire, je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Un orteil en moins. »

Kara mordait sa lèvre et rougissait. Elle se penche juste suffisamment pour embrasser rapidement la brune. Pas trop longtemps sinon elle ne pourrait jamais finir sa discussion.

« Donc après mes orteils... il me semble qu'extérieurement tout est pareil. Même si je ne suis pas sûr pour ce qui est de .. tu sais. » Kara était rouge comme une pivoine. 

« Ton sexe? » 

« Oui.. vu que je n'ai jamais rien fait.. je n'ai jamais vu, ben tu sais.. votre sexe à vous. J'ai appris ce qu'on apprend à l'école, donc ce qui est à l'intérieur. Donc je sais déjà qu' on ne fonctionne pas du tout de la même façon mais je ne connais pas nos différences extérieures. »

Léna était étonnée de cette nouvelle, malgré le fait que Kara soir aliène, elle ressemblait tellement à une humain qu'elle pensait qu'elle était comme elle. Elle était encore plus intriguée de découvrir sa petite-amie.

« Très bien. Sache que j'aime ton corps et ton esprit exactement comme ils sont. Peu importe ce qu'il y a sous tes chaussettes, son pantalon ou dans ton corps, je t'aime exactement comme tu es. Et j'espère que tu accepteras mon corps de la façon dont il est aussi. »

Léna réalisait qu'elle était autant une aliène pour Kara que Kara en était une pour elle. Elles allaient devoir se découvrir et ça allait être une première pour toutes les deux.

« Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime exactement comme tu es et bien sûre que je t'accepte avec tous tes attributs d'humaine plus que flatteur si tu veux mon avis. » Kara lança même un clin d'œil à Léna. Qui rougit à cette remarque.  _ Mais c'est que la jeune Danvers se dévergonde _ . pensa-t-elle.

Kara se sentait beaucoup plus libre après avoir partagé tout avec sa bien aimée. Bon elle n'avait pas encore expliqué tout le fonctionnement de son système interne mais ça pouvait attendre.

« On passera la partie de l'explication de mon système interne plus tard. Tu pourras faire une échographie si tu veux. Je te connais et je sais que tu veux voir à quoi ça ressemble là dedans. » dit-elle en fixant son ventre du doigt.

Léna était comme une enfant, hyper excitée de pouvoir découvrir le système interne d'une aliène. 

« Ça me dérange pas. On mange et on regarde un film après? » 

« Oui! » Kara embrassa Léna sur la joue avant de se coller contre elle et d'attaquer son repas.

  
  
  


La nourriture finit et la moitié de La Reine Des Neiges sur l'écran passée, Léna se retrouvait dans le bras de Kara qui avait les yeux fixés sur le film. Léna, elle, préférait regarder une bien plus belle vue. Kara.

Elle n'en revenait pas de tout ce que Kara lui avait dit. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Krypton et leur fonctionnement, sur la Guilde des Sciences. Elle voulait savoir comment fonctionnait son vaisseau et si elle l'avait encore. Elle n'en revenait pas que Kara soit une femme aussi joyeux et enthousiaste après avoir flottée pendant 24 ans dans l'espace seule à l'âge de 13 ans. Avait-elle une sorte de stress post-traumatique après cela? Était-elle claustrophobe ?

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi la jeune femme était devenue informaticienne et pas grande scientifique. Elle voulait tout savoir sur les pouvoirs de sa belle et sur son anatomie. Elle voulait la connaître entièrement et elle était tellement effrayée de la perdre un jour. Elle savait rationnellement qu'elle ne la perdrait pas face à la mort, mais elle avait peur que Kara parte, une fois qu'elle se sera rendu compte que Léna n'en valait pas le coup. Que Lena avait des démons qui allaient gâcher leur relation. 

Léna était toujours dans sa tête, fixant Kara, un sourire bête sur son visage quand la blonde la sortit de ses pensées.

« Bébé ? Ça va? Tu penses à quoi? »

« À toi. »

Kara mordit sa lèvre, elle avait terriblement envie de sauter sur Léna quand elle disait une chose pareille et la regardait de cette façon. Et puis elle ne se gêna pas, et lui sauta dessus. Non pas littéralement, elle chevaucha juste la brune et l'embrassa, essayant de mettre son amour dans son baisser. Elle était tellement amoureuse de la brune, cette humaine qui l'acceptait exactement comme elle était, et mieux encore, qui l'aimait comme ça, aliène, et différente. 

Léna n'attendit pas plus d'une seconde pour embrasser Kara avec la même fougue. Langues, dents, sourire, ce baiser était en fouillis mais elles n'en avaient rien à faire. 

« Est ce que ... non rien. » chuchota Kara avant de se remettre à embrasser Léna. Mais Léna voulait savoir ce que Kara avait voulu demander.

Alors elle l'a repoussa légèrement, la laissant à califourchon sur elle.

« Quoi? Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux » dit Léna avec sérieux.

« Je ... Rao, je sais pas comment le dire. » Kara était extrêmement gênée. Léna plaça ses mains sur les joues de la blonde l'encourageant à continuer. « Est ce que tu aimerais me voir? Je pense pas.. hum vouloir aller plus loin, mais juste.. être nue ça ne me gênerait pas. Comme ça.. tu-tu pourrais voir à quoi je ressemble, à quoi.. ça ressemble... en bas. » finissa-t-elle les yeux baissés et les lèvres totalement rentrées dans sa bouche. 

Léna sourit légèrement, et releva le menton de Kara.

« Est ce que tu le veux toi? Que je te vois et que tu me vois ? » Léna essayait d'avoir confiance en elle, Kara avait déjà assez peur pour elles deux, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait un peu d'appréhension, elle devait aider Kara à surpasser sa peur sans la brusquer.

« Je pense oui. Oui je le veux. » 

« D'accord » Léna essaya de se lever, et lorsque Kara s'en aperçut elle se leva avec elle. Léna lui tendit la main et Kara la prit.

Léna l'amena jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. « Tu es sûre? » « oui »

  
  


_ Début contenu mature. _

_ ————————-/////// _ ———————-////———

Alors elles rentrèrent. Léna lâcha la main droite de Kara et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle entendit que Kara la rejoignit à son rythme. Elle voulait que Kara sache qu'elles iraient à son rythme et que si elle voulait plus, elles s'arrêtaient directement, alors elle lui dit exactement ça et Kara acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Par où on commence? » demanda Kara.

« Tu veux me voir d'abord ou que je te vois? »

« Hum peut être toi d'abord. » Kara pensait que peut-être si elle voyait Léna nue avant, elle aurait moins de mal à se montrer elle. Léna commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de son chemisier.

« Est ce que je peux? » demanda Kara en parlant de la chemise de Léna. La brune s'arrêta et lui indiqua d'y aller.

Alors doucement, et délicatement, Kara commença à déboutonner la chemise de Léna. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bouton qui se trouvait juste aux seins de Léna , son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et son souffle était plus court. Elle n'avait rien encore vu et elle était déjà excitée.

Respire, calme toi Kara ! se dit-elle.

Elle savait que si elle ne se calmait pas elle risquait de faire une erreur. 

Elle continua son chemin, jusqu'à arriver au dernier bouton. La chemise était ouverte mais elle cachait toujours le corps de la PDG. 

Avec un peu de courage, Kara la fit glisser des épaules de Léna. Ne posant son regard sur son torse qu'une fois la chemise sur le lit. Léna, elle restait stoïque, elle laissait à Kara le temps de se familiariser avec son corps. 

Devant Kara, se trouvait une paire de seins, plus grosse que la sienne, couverte d'un soutien gorge en dentelle vert foncé. Elle regardait , mais n'osait pas toucher. 

C'est Léna qui plaça ses mains sur l'accroche de son soutien-gorge derrière elle pour le dégrafer. Avant de la faire, attendit l'accord de Kara. Elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Quand Kara hocha la tête, Léna dégrafa son soutien-gorge mais le laissa en place. 

C'est Kara qui prit les bretelles et les glissa sur les bras de Léna, tout en découvrant les seins de sa bien aimée. Ses mamelons étaient clairs, allant bien avec la peau d'ivoire de celle-ci. 

Kara avait maintenant de la visibilité sur tout le haut du corps de Léna. Ses épaules, ses clavicules, ses seins, son ventre, Léna était une femme avec certaines formes. Elle n'avait pas trop de forme mais elle n'était pas aussi ferme et fine que Kara l'était. 

« Tu peux me toucher si tu veux. » lui dit Lena. Kara voulait la toucher mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance.

« Une autre fois. » dit-elle alors.

Léna s'allongea alors sur le lit, pour que Kara puisse continuer son exploration. Elle pouvait maintenant facilement défaire sa jupe et la retirer. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Kara fasse cela. Elle défit le zip de la jupe, avant de la glisser doucement sur les jambes de Léna. Et la plaça avec le chemisier sur le lit. 

Léna était maintenant presque nue face à elle. Vêtu seulement de son string qui matchait avec son soutien-gorge. Kara baissa les yeux sur les pieds de la PDG, puis remonta observant ses mollets, puis ses cuisses. Elle observait sur la cuisse droite de Léna, plusieurs cicatrices , certaines grosses, et d'autres presque invisibles.

Elle décida de ne pas poser de questions lorsqu'elle vit que Lena avait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire un peu serré lorsque Kara les vit.

Léna savait que Kara finirait par les voir. Mais n'avait pas envie d'expliquer leur existence pour l'instant et certainement pas à cet instant. 

Kara se mit à côté de Léna, et l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce que Léna ouvre les yeux. 

« Tu es magnifique Léna. » Léna sourit alors et une larme pouvait se voir coulant sur la joue. Elle était un peu submergée par les émotions. 

« Merci. Tu peux continuer. » dit-elle en plaçant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Kara. 

Alors Kara se plaça plus bas, elle plaça ses mains à côté des hanches de Léna. Avant de prendre son string de ses mains et de le retirer doucement.

Quand elle posa ses yeux sur le pubis de Léna, elle découvrit que les humains avaient des poils à cet endroit. Et sans y réfléchir avant, elle le dit à voix haute.

« Oh tu es poilue! » dans sa voix on pouvait seulement entendre de l'étonnement. Et malgré le manque de dégoût dans sa voix, Léna se rassit et ramena ses jambes vers elle instinctivement. 

« Désolée. Je ne me suis pas épilée vu qu'on n'avait pas de rapport je n'en voyais pas l'utilité » explique Léna, se disant qu'elle avait été stupide d'avoir accepter alors qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée, et que maintenant Kara était dégoûtée. Bien sûr que les Kryptoniens n'avaient pas de poils à cet endroit.  _ Merde ! Je suis conne!  _

Kara lui releva la tête et la regarda avec les sourcils froncées, ne comprenant pas la réaction de la brune.

« Léna, il n'y a rien de mal. Je ne savais juste pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu les enlèves juste pour moi. Si tu les enlèves pour toi, tu fais comme tu veux mais ne les enlève pas pour moi. Ça ne me dérange pas. » 

Léna était soulagée, et heureuse d'avoir une petite-amie qui n'était pas dégoûtée par les poils car il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela pour elle mais pour ses partenaires et elle n'aurait maintenant plus à le faire avec Kara. 

Elle s'allongea alors dans la même position pour que Kara puisse continuer son exploration.

Kara passa quelques minutes à regarder le corps de la brume, les poils de son pubis cachaient pas mal son intimité et Kara n'osait pas le toucher pour pouvoir mieux voir alors elle se contenta de ça. Elle indiqua à Léna qu'elle avait fini. 

Léna se redressa, elle se ne rhabilla pas immédiatement. 

« Tu es toujours sûre de ton côté? » demanda Léna en indiquant les vêtements de Kara. 

Kara hocha la tête, et avant de se décourager, elle enleva tous ses vêtements avec sa super vitesse.

Léna avait les yeux grand ouverts, se trouvant dans une Kara presque nue, vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire aussi rapidement » dit elle en rigolant.

« Je me serais découragé je pense » avoua la blonde.

Léna indiqua à Kara de s'allonger comme elle l'avait fait elle-même. 

Elle envola le soutien-gorge de Kara en premier, après son accord. La poitrine de Kara était petite et ferme, vêtue seulement de sa culotte, la blonde paraissait totalement humaine. 

Léna évitait de toucher Kara, étant donné que celle-ci ne l'avait pas touché. 

Après que Kara lui ait dit, elle retira sa culotte. Sans surprise, aucun poils n'était visible. Elle se doutait qu'il n'y en avait jamais dans cette zone. Ou peut-être pas du tout? Sur tout le corps?

Kara était soutenue par ses coudes pour pouvoir voir Lena la regarder. Elle n'avait plus honte de se retrouver nue en voyant le regard doux et attentionné de Léna sur elle. 

Léna observait le sexe de sa compagne. Il n'y avait pas la fente que les humaines avaient à cet endroit. Elle se demandait alors si elle avait un clitoris. 

« Est ce que tu as un clitoris? » demanda Léna.

« Oui, j'ai quelque chose similaire légèrement plus bas que vous l'avez normalement. » repondit Kara essayant d'être claire, mais ne sachant pas réellement elle-même.

« Est ce que.. tu pourrais ouvrir les jambes? » Léna était hésitante dans sa question, elle avait peur d'aller trop loin, pourtant Kara le fit instantanément.

Elle pouvait alors voir ce qui pourrait être un clitoris, à hauteur de l'urètre chez les humains femelles. Elle voyait également un trou qui se pouvait être le vagin, il n'y avait pas de lèvres comme chez elle, c'était plutôt plat. Elle voyait la formation du bas de ses fesses , et décida de ne pas poser de question sur ça pour l'instant. 

Le sexe de Kara était en effet différent de celui de Léna mais pas énormément, elle semblait avoir les mêmes éléments, juste placés de façon différente.

————/-/-/—————/-/-/—————/-/——-

**Fin contenu mature.**

  
  


Elle se plaça à côté de Kara, allongée sur le côté pour lui faire face. Kara se tourna pour faire de même. Elle était toutes les deux nues. 

« Tu es extraordinairement magnifique Kara. Avec tes différences, et je ne pourrais pas t'aimer autrement »

«Je t'aime aussi exactement comme tu es Léna. » 

  
  


Après quelques minutes à juste se regarder, elles se levèrent pour se rhabiller. Léna décida d'aller prendre une douche rapidement et proposa à Kara de faire de même. 

Une fois sous la douche Kara réalisa que Léna n'avait pas fuit face à son aliénisme. Elle l'acceptait de cette façon. 

  
  
  


Après leur douche respective, elles se réinstallèrent dans le canapé pour continuer leur film. Léna toujours dans les bras de Kara, qui plaçait toutes les deux minutes un bisous derrière son oreille ou dans son cou. 

Kara était pressé d'avoir sa conversation avec Lois pour pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure avec Léna. Elle en avait envie , et Léna aussi. Elle avait juste terriblement peur de la blesser. Maintenant que Léna acceptait et connaissait son corps, la seule limite était ses pouvoirs.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapitre 12- Finalement lâcher prise

_Kara était pressé d'avoir sa conversation avec Lois pour pouvoir passer à l'étape supérieure avec Léna. Elle en avait envie , et Léna aussi. Elle avait juste terriblement peur de la blesser. Maintenant que Léna acceptait et connaissait son corps, la seule limite était ses pouvoirs._

Lena se réveilla d’une nuit paisible. Elle tendit le bras pour pouvoir serrer Kara plus près d’elle, seulement pour se rendre compte que Kara n’était plus dans son lit. Alors elle se résigna à se lever également. Elle regarda dans la chambre et la salle de bain pour Kara -sans succès- avant d’aller dans la pièce principale. Si Kara se trouvait quelque part, c’était sûrement près de la cuisine.

Quand elle entra dans le salon , elle fut stoppée par la vue qui s’offrait devant elle. Kara avait les jambesen taileur, les coudes sur les genoux , les mains liées l’une dans l’autre pour poser sa tête dessus. Elle semblait prier. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui étonna le plus Lena, alors que Kara se tenait comme cela, elle flottait également, à 2 mètre au dessus du sol, face à une des baies vitrées du salon, face à la ville. Alors Lena se posa contre l’encastrement de la porte et l’observa. Elle-même n’était pas croyante, et elle pouvait bien imaginer que ce n’était pas Dieu que Kara prier mais sûrement son propre dieu. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne souhaitant pas alerter la kryptonienne durant son moment. Elle était cependant heureuse de voir que Kara était suffisamment à l’aise chez elle pour prier.

Elle était sûrement restée plus de dix minutes avant que Kara ne descende de sa hauteur et tourna la tête vers elle, tout en souriant. Lena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui retourner.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?” demanda alors Kara. Elle se releva.

“Suffisamment, oui.” Lena s’avança vers la blonde et lui offra un bref baiser avant de l’attirer vers la cuisine sans rien dire de plus.

Lena indiqua à Kara de s’installer sur une des chaises du comptoir, et jugeant l’état de sa cuisine, elle était sûre que Kara n’avait encore rien mangé à moins qu’elle soit sortie.

“Tu fais quoi au juste?” demanda Kara. Elle plaça son menton dans ses mains et observa amoureusement Lena pendant qu’elle préparait tout plein de choses.

“Le petit-déjeuner.”

“Et après on se demande pourquoi je suis amoureuse...Tu fais même à manger.” A cela Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle savait très bien que la voie pour le cœur de Kara était par la nourriture.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après leur petit-déjeuner, elles se préparèrent dans la chambre de Lena. Malgré leurs explorations de la veille, la blonde ne pouvait pas éviter ses joues de virées au rouge pivoine alors que la PDG retirait son haut. Kara décida alors qu’il valait mieux qu’elle aille dans la salle de bain avant de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Elle n’en sortit pas avant que Lena lui dise qu’elle était habillée avec un léger rire.

“Tu veux faire quoi aujoud’hui?” demanda la brune.

“Aujourd’hui? On doit travailler aujourd'hui Lena.”

“Non, j’ai pris la journée et toi aussi.”

“Oh! Je vois Lois à midi, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir. Je l’ai appelé hier et je voulais surtout avoir une conversation avec elle concernant..hum mes pouvoirs et comment Clark et elle gèrent avec les pouvoirs de Clark pendant… tu sais.”

Lena leva un sourcil et un sourire en coin. “Donc tu comptes avec quelques conseils de ta cousine par mariage pour avoir des rapports intimes avec moi, et tu veux que je vienne? tout en sachant que ce dit cousin me déteste?"

Vu comme cela Kara pouvait voir le débat. Mais elle savait que Lois était à la place de Lena dans leur relation et elle pourrait sûrement aider Lena d’une façon ou une autre.

“Dit comme ça… Je me suis juste dit que-”Lena l’interrompa alors voyant que Kara n’avait pas pris de la bonne façon ce qu’elle avait voulu dire. “Kara! Je comprends, et je vois pourquoi ça pourrait être bien que je parle avec Lois, mais je ne la connais pas et je me vois mal parler de ça avec elle. Et j’ai pas vraiment de problèmes ou de doute concernant l’étape supérieure entre nous deux. Tu en as, ce qui est totalement normal, alors vas-y mais je pense que tu devrais y aller seule. Je peux toujours passer dire bonjour.

“Très bien alors. Et avant ça, on fait quoi?”

“Humm on est en plein hiver, et il y quelque chose que j’aimerais vraiment faire avec toi avant le printemps.”Kara fronça les sourcils en questionnant Lena. “Tu verras et tu vas adorer."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C’est comme cela que Kara se retrouva une heure plus tard en plein milieu de la patinoire de Metropolis essayant de ne pas tomber pour la quatrième fois.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait ses patins, soit elle bougeait pas suffisamment les pieds pour bouger, soit elle tombait les fesses à même le sol.

"J'arrive pas à croire comment tu fais pour être aussi maladroite considerant …” elle ne finissait pas sa phrase, vu qu’elles se trouvaient en public.

“Tu sais, on me demande d’être maladroite depuis que j’ai 13 ans. C’est ma nature maintenant.

Lena aida Kara à glisser sur la glace en lui tenant les mains. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que Kara puisse faire un tour de la patinoire sans tomber mais ça en valait le coup, considérant le grand sourire sur les lèvres de Kara.

“J’ai réussi Lena! Regarde!” Kara était surexcitée. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de Lena sans réellement réfléchir qu’elles étaient encore sur la glace. Au moment de l’impact, Lena essaya de garder son équilibre mais échoua, et tomba sur la glace avec Kara. Elles éclatèrent alors de rire toujours allongées sur le sol. Lena tourna la tête vers Kara et secoua la tête, qu’est ce que la blonde pouvait être une enfant dès fois. Elle embrassa dans ce qu’elle voulut rapide Kara mais la blonde garda Lena serrer près d’elle pour échanger un vrai baiser.

Les deux se relevèrent en réalisant qu’elles n’étaient pas seules sur la patinoire.

“Il est quelle heure?” demanda Lena, ne voulant pas que Kara rate son déjeuner avec Lois.

“ 11 heure, c’est parfait je dois y être dans une demi-heure.”

Elle allèrent alors changer de tenue, Lena avait un simple robe noir, plutôt serrée et des talons louboutin, toujours classique pour elle. Kara portait un pantalon bleu nuit avec un chemisier bleu ciel et une paire de chaussure fermé en cuir. Lena avait plus tôt proposé à Kara de venir avec elle jusqu’à Noonan’s pour la déposer et dire bonjour à Lois, alors elles prirent la Audi de Lena pour s’y rendre. Évidemment ce n’était pas Kara au volant, Lena ne l'autorisera sûrement jamais à utiliser une de ses voitures. Peut-être qu’elle lui en achèterait une à la place. Elle pouvait bien la voir dans une petite voiture noir...il faudra qu’elle appele la personne qui s’occupe de ses voitures dans la semaine.

Elles arrivèrent à temps pour le rendez-vous de Kara, et lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles virent Lois déjà installer sur une des tables. Lois semblait étonnée de voir Lena au côté de Kara puisque la blonde ne l’avait pas prévenu que Lena viendrait avec elle.

Lois se leva pour prendre Kara dans ses bras et lui dit bonjour. Puis salua Lena gentillement.

“Bonjour Lois. Je passais juste déposer Kara, je ne dérangerais pas votre déjeuner.”

“Oh il n’y a pas de soucis, tu peux te joindre à nous.” insista Lois.

“Je dois aller faire quelque chose à Luthor-Corp, mais on se reverra tout à l’heure quand je viendrais prendre Kara.” Sur cela, elle embrassa Kara et quitta le café.

Lois et Kara étaient désormais seules et Kara réalisait maintenant la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait discuter avec Lois et se sentit gênée.

Elles s’installèrent et commandèrent leurs repas. Elles commencèrent par discuter de choses de la vie de tous les jours avant de s’attardé sur le sujet de leur racontre d’aujourd’hui.

“Lena te dépose et vient te chercher maintenant alors?” taquina Lois.

Kara rougit à cela. “Non, on ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui et on était à la patinoire juste avant donc elle m’a déposé sur le chemin.”

“Je plaisantais, Kara. Elle a l’air d’être gentille et de beaucoup t’aimer.” conclua Lois.

“Je l’aime aussi beaucoup...d'où la raison de notre déjeuner. Je t’avoue que j’ai du mal à discuter de cela. Même avec Lena ou Alex. Mais si je veux pouvoir aller de l’avant dans notre relation il faut que je comprenne comment faire. Comment gérer mes ..pouvoirs” Elle dit la fin en chuchotant pour éviter que les autres ne l’entende.

“Je comprends Kara, Clark avait les mêmes peurs au début. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps pour qu’il passe au-dessus de celles-ci mais c’était différent que pour toi. Clark est né ici, il a toujours eu l’habitude d’être exposé au soleil jaune et tu es arrivé bien plus tard, tes pouvoirs sont arrivés d’un seul coup. Tu as encore du mal à les contrôler pour cette raison.”

Kara écoutait attentivement les paroles de Lois, et elle avait raison en effet. Les pouvoirs de Kara lui sont arrivés d’un seul coup lorsqu’elle est arrivée sur Terre et tout cela n’a rendu que plus difficile son adaptation. Elle espérait cependant pouvoir trouver une solution.

“Il n’y a rien à faire?”

“Si, Clark s’est longuement entraîné à les contrôler, peut être que tu pourrais demander à Alex de t’aider à cela au DEO, ou même demander à Clark, je sais que c’est difficile entre vous avec toute l’histoire avec Lena, mais il serait heureux de t’aider.” Lois essayait d’être la plus sincère possible dans ses propos. “ Bon, évite peut-être de lui dire les raisons.” ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Kara la rejoigna.

“Cependant, en attendant que tu t’entraines à contrôler tes pouvoirs. J’ai quelque chose pour toi, pour vous.” Avec ça, Lois posa un cube sur la table. Kara écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta de manger ses postickers un moment.

“Et c’est?”

“Si tu appuies sur ce bouton.” elle le pointa du doigt. “ Ne le fais pas!” dit-elle rapidement en voyant Kara approcher son doigt de celui-ci. “ La pièce s'illuminera de lumière rouge, c’est un projecteur de soleil rouge. Tu seras complètement humaine. Et donc pas de pouvoirs.”

Kara était émerveillé par l’invention. Elle n’y avait même pas pensé mais en effet, elle sera totalement libre sous cette projection et Lena ne risquera rien.

“Merci Lois! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier suffisamment.”

“Ce n’est pas nécessaire Kara. Ça me fait plus que plaisir. Tu mérites d’être heureuse avec Lena et de ne pas être limité par tes pouvoirs. Mais apprends tout de même à contrôler tes pouvoirs..ils peuvent être plus qu'utiles pendant les moments..intimes.” dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kara fit mine d’être choquée et dégoûtée. “Urgh! Lois, je ne veux pas savoir!”

“Kara, on discute de TA vie sexuelle avec Lena, on peut bien parler de la mienne.”

“La tienne ne me dérange pas, mais celle de Clark ..urghhh.”

Lois secoua la tête tout en rigolant. Kara pouvait vraiment être prude de temps en temps, et encore ça semblait logique étant donné son manque d’expérience.

Lois et Kara continuèrent à discuter jusqu’à ce que Lena se pointe vers 13 heures.

Kara dit alors au revoir à Lois et l’invita pour la prochaine soirée jeux, ce qu’accepta Lois avec plaisir. Kara n’oublia surtout pas le cube avant de partir avec Lena vers la voiture.

Lena lui ouvrit la porte tel une vrai gentelwoman. A quoi Kara ricana et secoua la tête d’amusement. Une fois installée sur son siège, Lena demanda à Kara ce qu'était cette boîte bizarre qu’elle tenait.

"Ça? C’est grâce à cela, qu’on pourra faire l’amour.” Kara dit avec étonnament une certaine quantité de confiance.

“Oh! Et comment est-ce censé nous aider?”

“C’est un projecteur de soleil rouge. Comme sur Krypton. Et alors si je suis exposé à ça, je serais humaine.” Lena tourna sa tête pour regarder Kara un instant.

“humaine? tu veux dire que tu n’auras plus aucun pouvoir?" Sa voix sonnait très intéressé.

“Aucun.” acquiesça Kara avec un sourire.

“C’est génial Kara.” répondit Lena en poussant sa main droite sur la cuisse de sa petite-amie. Kara vint poser alors la sienne sur celle de Lena.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur le chemin du retour, Kara et Lena décidèrent d’aller à l’appartement de Kara plutôt que celui de la PDG mais de faire un stop au supermarché avant car Kara n’avait plus rien dans les placard et dans le frigo, ce qui n’était que peu étonnant vu la quantité qu’elle absorbait.

Alors que Lena cherchait une place dans le parking, Kara était déjà sortie de la voiture pour récupérer un caddie. Kara la rejoigna à la voiture.

“Lena, es-tu déjà allée dans un supermarché? As-tu déjà fait tes courses toi-même?" demanda Kara en avisant le regard incertain de Lena.

“Evidemment, j’ai déjà fait des courses..la semaine dernière même.” Répondit Lena faisant semblant d’être offusquée.

“Et tu as acheté quoi?” Demanda Kara tout en avançant vers l’entrée.

“Un hôpital." Kara s'arrêta et fit face à Lena.

“Un hôpital? Tu appelles ça faire tes courses?”

“C’est une blague Kara! Fin techniquement non, j’ai acheté un hôpital, et non je ne fais pas mes courses. Mais je suis très peu chez moi donc.”

“Lena, tu sais que même si t’es millionnaire, tu peux faire des choses de la vie de tous les jours. Il faut que tu arrêtes de travailler tout le temps.” Kara a toujours trouvé que Lena travaillait beaucoup trop, et encore d’après la brune, elle travaillait déjà moins depuis qu’elles sortaient ensemble.

“Milliardaire.”

“Quoi?”

“Tu as dit Millionnaire, je suis milliardaire.” clarifia Lena. Kara ouvrit la bouche, choquée, elle oubliait souvent à quel point SA petite-amie était riche.

“Ne sois pas arrogante” plaisanta-t-elle en poussant l’épaule de Lena et ricana.

Lena fit que suivre Kara de toutes les courses, il était vrai qu’elle allait très rarement dans des supermarchés et elle découvrait pas mal de choses. Principalement, le nombre de personnes qu’il peut y avoir. Et étonnement, beaucoup de personnes semblaient la reconnaître. Kara, elle, ne paraissait pas affectée d’être vu avec Lena, qui plus était main dans la main. Peut-être que Kara n’avait réellement pas honte d’être avec une Luthor conclua finalement Lena.

Une fois à la caisse, Lena observa rapidement le contenu du caddie de Kara. Et il était sûr qu’il appartienne à la blonde. Aucun fruits, aucun légumes et que des cochonneries. Il était vraiment plein à craquer.

“Tu fais autant de courses tous les combien de temps?” se demandait Lena.

“Je sais pas, j’aurai sûrement tout fini dans 5 jours.” Lena n’en revenait pas, elle ne savait pas que Kara mangeait autant que ça.

La caissière essayait de ne pas jeter un regard plein de jugement à la vue des articles que les deux jeunes femmes avaient posées sur le tapis roulant.

Un fois les articles scannés et le prix affiché, Lena a cru halluciner. Comment Kara pouvait-elle sortir une telle quantité d’argent. Elle savait qu’elle était plutôt bien payée, vu que c’était elle qui signait les chèques mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas se payer autant de nourriture chaque mois.

“Kara! Laisse-moi payer pour les courses.”

“Quoi? Non certainement pas.”

“Kara, vois ça comme.. je ne sais pas, une augmentation ce mois-ci, mais immédiate. J’insiste.” Lena tendait déjà sa carte à la caissière avant même que Kara ne puisse répondre, alors elle abandonna.

Elles chargeaient les courses dans des sacs et Kara les porta jusqu’à la voiture, insistant que Lena n’avait pas à le faire. Une fois tout mit dans le coffre, ridiculement petit soit-il, elles reprirent la route.

“Kara, si tu dois acheter tout ça, tous les 5 jours. Comment fais-tu pour finir les mois? Je sais combien tu gagnes, et tu ne peux certainement pas tout payer, et louer un appartement.” Kara souffla et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

“Je..;je préférerais qu’on n’en discute pas.” hésita Kara.

“Kara, je suis ta patronne, je sais combien je mets sur mon chèque quand je signe ta paie. Tu n’as pas à avoir honte ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste t’aider. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème financier à cause de tes besoins physiques.”

“Je m’en sors. L’appartement est payé, je n’ai qu’à payer pour ma nourriture et Eliza m’aide si j’en ai vraiment besoin. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu payes pour moi mes courses ou quoi que ce soit.” Kara semblait un peu agacé sur la façon dont elle disait sa phrase.

“ Kara..”

“Non Lena. S’il te plait, juste ne fais plus ça.”

“D’accord...désolé, chérie.” Lena s’en voulait un peu maintenant d’avoir forcé Kara à la laisser payer ses courses. Elle voulait juste donner un coup de main à Kara, et n’en voyait pas le mal. Mais il semblait certain qu’elle n’était pas d’accord avec ce que Lena avait fait.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L’ambiance était toujours glaciale lorsqu’elle arrivèrent chez Kara. Pendant qu’elles rangeaient les courses, Kara semblait revenir à son humeur habituelle. Lena, quant à elle, essayait de rester à sa place et s’en voulait d’avoir créé cette ambiance et cette dispute entre elles. Elle était en train de ranger les yaourts dans le frigo quand Kara plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna dans les bras de Kara et ferma le frigo.

“Je suis désolée..” Dit-elle sans la regarder dans les yeux.

“Non, je suis désolée.. je n’aurais pas dû réagir aussi mal. Je sais que tu voulais juste m’aider. Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je sais très bien m’en sortir seule, et que je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton argent.” Lena remonta son regard dans ceux de Kara et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

“Je sais très bien ça Kara. C’est juste très injuste que tu gagnes autant que tous mes employés alors que tu utilises le triple juste en nourriture.”

“Tu as raison, mais c’est comme ça et je m’en sors très bien ainsi.”

“Considerais-tu que je t’augmente? S’il te plait, rien d'excessif mais suffisamment pour t’en sortir normalement.” Kara morda à son tour sa lèvre semblant hésitante. Puis un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

“D’accord.” dit-elle simplement.

“D’accord? Oh,je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais.” 

“Comme quoi je suis pleine de surprise.” Taquina Kara. Puis pour montrer à Lena qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, elle l’embrassa pour lui prouver.

Lena vint placer ses bras autour du cou de Kara pendant que celle-ci plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Lena. Leur baiser transpirait leur amour. Un baiser qui allumait toutes les lumières dans leurs corps. Un baiser qui montrait bien qu’elle était faite l’une pour l’autre.

Alors que Lena jouait avec les mèches de Kara tout en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Kara, Kara elle vint placer ses mains ses le bas des fesses de Lena pour pouvoir la soulever et la porter. Le mouvement surpris Lena un instant, elle relâcha la bouche de Kara une seconde, suffisamment pour que Kara commence à attaquer sa nuque de baiser à son tour.

Elle la déplaça jusqu’à son îlot central et Lena enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kara. Kara était toujours en train de faire sa descente de baiser alors que Lena balançait sa nuque en arrière pour lui laisser l’accès.

Dans un élan de confiance, Kara attrapa le bas de la robe de Lena et la regarda dans les yeux pour lui demander son accord. Lena hocha la tête. Et Kara souleva très doucement la robe noir de Lena jusqu’a qu’elle arrive jusqu’à son ventre. Beaucoup de peau était alors exposée. Elle continua jusqu’à retirer le vêtement totalement. Lena se trouvait maintenant devant elle, dénuée de sa robe, et portant seulement sa culotte pour la couvrir. Lena était la plus belle chose sur laquelle Kara avait posé les yeux, et Lena pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, lui permettant de ne pas être génée de son corps comme elle pu l’être dans le passé.

“Lena..” souffla Kara d’adoration.

Lena rapprocha Kara vers elle pour l’embrasser de nouveau, et Kara répondit avec plaisir. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Lena. Lena se retira de nouveau de la bouche de la blonde pour venir poser son front sur le sien.

“Kara, est ce que..” Lena ne savait pas si elle devait continuer.

“Lena” Kara était seulement concentrée sur la nuque de sa patronne et sur son magnifique corps offert devant elle.

Lena se leva et tendit sa mainpour Kara.

**Contenu Mature -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lena prit doucement la main de Kara et la conduisit à sa chambre. Kara était heureuse de suivre. Elle suivrait Lena partout où elle l'emmènerait.

Un sourire timide se déplaça sur les lèvres de Lena quand elle s'arrêta au pied de son lit, utilisant ses orteils pour glisser ses talons et les poussant sur le côté. Cela la fit être quelques centimètres plus courte que Kara, alors elle leva les yeux vers elle. Les lumières étaient tamisées, projetant des ombres sur leurs traits. C'était doux, intime, tout ce qu'ils voulaient que ce soit. Le cude était disposé juste à côté du lit.Et Kara appuya sur le bon bouton pour pouvoir l’enclencher. Un lumière rouge rayonna dans la chambre et Kara pouvait déjà sentir l’effet du soleil rouge artificielle.

La main de la brune se déplaça pour caresser la joue de Kara, son pouce effleurant légèrement les lèvres roses. Le doux signe de tête de la blonde était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réduire la distance entre eux, leurs lèvres se pressant l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser fut lent au début, sentant juste des lèvres douces contre des lèvres douces.

Les doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches noires, attirant Lena incroyablement plus près. Le baiser se romput, mais à peine. Les lèvres se frôlaient légèrement, Kara se sépara un peu alors qu'elle laissait échapper un souffle. Lena profita de cette opportunité pour refermer la distance, le bout de sa langue effleurant légèrement les lèvres de Kara. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, le nez se cogna et les dents claquèrent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à approfondir le baiser. La langue de Kara entra dans la bouche de Lena, léchant le palet de sa bouche et faisant gémir le PDG.

Les mains de Lena bougèrent pour défaire la chemise de Kara, les doigts glissant sous le tissu pour effleurer la chair douce. Leurs lèvres restèrent verrouillées alors que les mains de Kara tiraient doucement sur les cheveux de Lena, faisant sortir la brune d'un léger gémissement.

Dans un mouvement doux, Kara termina le baiser et retourna Lena. Passant ses cheveux sur son épaule, ses lèvres frôlèrent le côté de son cou. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Lena alors que sa tête penchait sur le côté, permettant à la blonde plus d'accès. Kara était totalement sous l’effet du soleil rouge et n’avait plus aucune crainte quant à blesser la brune.

"Et tu es très habillée." Elle chassa ses lèvres, un autre baiser persistant. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'embrasser Kara.

« Tu devrais changer cela.» Kara lui fit un sourire rassurant, se mordant la lèvre lorsque les mains de Lena bougèrent pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Kara roula les épaules quand elle fut déboutonnée, la laissant tomber dans ses bras, la laissant dans son pantalon et un simple soutien-gorge gris.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent le bleu et Kara hocha à nouveau la tête, permettant à Lena de le défaire le soutien gorge de la blonde. La brune aida la blonde à défaire son pantalon et à en sortir, les faisant rire un peu de la situation. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux debout, Kara relia leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser affamé. Elle poussa Lena en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le matelas, s'asseyant sur le bord. Kara chevaucha ses hanches, continuant le lent baiser. Les langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, provoquant un léger bruit de chacun d'eux. Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques instants.

Des cheveux blonds tombaient sur son visage alors que Kara se déplaçait pour ramper vers Lena.

Lena regarda avec un sourire amusé, la façon dont Kara bougeait à la fois sexy et drôle. Elle en adorait chaque seconde.

Lena attira Kara dans un baiser brûlant, ses doigts s'enroulaient dans des mèches blondes. Elle la serra contre elle, Kara se soutenant sur Lena. Leurs lèvres bougeaient en désordre, humides et chaudes. Le baiser était vif, mais parfait. Tout dans ce moment était parfait.

Kara quitta les lèvres de Lena, embrassant sa mâchoire, une mâchoire si acérée qu'elle pouvait couper du papier. Elle mordilla à son pouls, sentant son cœur battre contre ses lèvres. Les yeux de Lena étaient fermés de bonheur, laissant échapper des gémissements haletants alors que les dents de Kara la mordillaient et qu'une langue mouillée apaisait les petites marques laissés par Kara..

Ca sera très visible, Kara le savait, mais plus elle descendait, plus elle savait que Lena pouvait le cacher plus tard avec du maquillage.

Le bout de sa langue remonta le sternum de Lena, son dos se cambrant à la sensation. Sa main tomba sur le côté, ses doigts agrippant les draps alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Kara prendre ses deux seins en coupe, les serrant doucement. Le bout des doigts fit rouler les tétons raidis entre eux avant qu'elle ne les caresse de ses pouces. Un gémissement vint du fond de la gorge de la brune alors que des lèvres chaudes s'enroulaient autour d'un mamelon, mordillant au sommet avant de sucer doucement. Lena était tellement excitée à ce stade qu'elle ne serait pas surprise si elle jouissait juste de Kara accordant son attention à ses seins.

Ses ongles griffèrent le cuir chevelu de Kara alors qu'elle passait à l'autre sein, lui accordant la même attention. Des doigts habiles parcoururent les côtés de Lena, effleurant ses hanches avant de remonter ses côtes.

Elle pouvait sentir le sourire de Kara contre sa peau alors qu'elle laissait des marques sur sa poitrine et ses côtes. Elle aimait que Kara fasse ça à sa peau, sachant que ce serait un chef-d'œuvre quand elle se regarderait nue dans le miroir demain.

Des cheveux blonds chatouillaient le long de sa poitrine alors que la tête de Kara se déplaçait plus bas, les jambes de Lena s'étendant pour elle. D'autres marques étaient laissées sur ses cuisses alors que Kara les embrassait.

Lena laissa échapper un halètement alors que Kara la touchait enfin, un baiser pressé sur son clitoris recouvert de dentelle.

« Kara, s'il te plaît…» Elle gémit, cambrant ses hanches pour plus de friction.

« Enlève-la."

C'est tout ce dont la blonde avait besoin pour accrocher ses doigts sous la dentelle, la tirant lentement le long des jambes de Lena et les jetant sur le côté. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'elle s'installait entre des jambes parfaites et pâles.

Kara hésita alors, elle n’avait jamais rien fait de cela mais elle avait lu et..vu des choses et elle espérait que ce qu’elle avait appris allait être bien mis en pratique. Elle voulait faire plaisir à Lena avant que Lena le fasse pour elle puisque elle risquait moins de perdre contrôle de ses émotions si elle faisait le boulot que si elle recevait le plaisir.

Le premier contact de la langue chaude de Kara contre le clitoris nu de Lena la fit gémir. Elle n'était normalement pas bruyante au lit, mais il semble que Kara pourrait changer cela.

Elle avait une main dans les cheveux de Kara, les agrippant doucement tandis que l'autre était enroulée dans les draps, son corps se cambrant. Kara était lente dans ses mouvements, voulant apprendre tout ce qui faisait gémir, soupirer et gémir Lena tout en étant attentive de tous ses mouvements.

Sa langue encercla son clitoris avant de le lécher d'un large coup. Ses mains maintenaient les hanches de Lena contre le lit alors que sa langue descendait vers son entrée.

Lena laissa échapper un gémissement haletant à cela, donnant aux cheveux de Kara une petite traction pour la garder là.

« Tu as si bon goût," murmura Kara contre elle avant de passer à mettre la jambe de Lena sur son épaule, lui donnant un meilleur accès. "Tellement mouillée.."

Elle leva une main, ses doigts caressant la chaleur glissante, recueillant de l'humidité sur eux. La blonde laissa un seul doigt taquiner son entrée, les hanches de Lena se redressant pour essayer de l'amener là où elle le voulait.

« Kara, à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur.” Elle gémit quand un seul doigt glissa en elle, Kara regardait son visage alors qu'elle bougeait doucement. Kara baissa la tête, ramenant sa langue sur le clitoris de Lena alors que l'unique doigt bouger lentement.

« Ah ...un autre, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de plus, Kara." La brune laissa tomber sa main de la tête de Kara, les deux mains agrippant les draps. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Kara en tirant trop fort, étant donné que celle-ci était humaine à cause du cube.

Un deuxième doigt se glissa dans Lena, l'étirant délicieusement. Kara lui donna un moment pour s'ajuster avant de les bouger à nouveau, le bout des doigts se recourbant à chaque coup pour atteindre l'endroit où Lena gémissait bruyamment.

« Putain, Kara. " Elle posa sa main sur son propre sein, le pressant avant de faire rouler son téton entre ses propres doigts. Elle savait qu'elle était proche, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus forts alors que Kara bougeait de plus en plus vite en elle.

« Je .. je suis si proche. Je vais… »La PDG gémit bruyamment le nom de Kara, son dos se cambrant alors que ses lèvres s'enroulaient autour de son clitoris et suçaient, les doigts à l'intérieur d'elle martelant. Son corps se figea pendant un moment alors que son orgasme l'écrasait. Son talon s'enfonça dans le dos de Kara alors que ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

Kara ralentit ses doigts, aidant Lena à surmonter son orgasme autant qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle sentit Lena commencer à redescendre, elle glissa ses doigts, prenant son temps pour nettoyer Lena avec sa langue, gémissant à son goût.

La brune passa ses ongles sur le cuir chevelu de Kara avant de lui tirer un peu ses cheveux.

“Embrasse moi."

Kara fut rapide pour remonter son corps, capturant les lèvres de Lena et un baiser passionné. Une langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de Kara et Lena gémit contre elle, se goûtant sur la bouche de Kara.

« Kara, je veux te toucher,» murmura Lena contre ses lèvres, la déclaration provoquant encore plus de chaleur entre les cuisses de la blonde. “Je ne risque rien, tu es en contrôle, il y a le cube.”

Les mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Kara, poussant doucement pour que leurs positions puissent être inversées. Lena chevaucha la cuisse de Kara, se penchant pour s'engager dans un autre baiser désordonné. Les lèvres et les langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, les mains de Lena se penchant derrière Kara pour dégager son soutien-gorge. Elle jeta le vêtement sur le côté, les mains entourant chaque sein délicatement.

Kara gémit dans la bouche de Lena, se cambrant sous son toucher. Ses touches étaient légères, taquines, alors que ses pouces tournaient autour des tétons de Kara. Chaque contact envoyait une secousse à son clitoris, elle palpitait de désir, une chose qu’elle n’avait jamais ressenti avec personne, et encore elle n’était jamais allé aussi loin avec quelqu’un. Elle voulait que sa première fois ait lieu avec Lena, son premier et avec espoir dernier amour.

Les lèvres de Lena descendirent la gorge de Kara alors qu'elle pressait sa cuisse contre celle de la blonde. Elle attira un gémissement irrégulier de Kara alors que ses hanches se balançaient contre la cuisse de Lena. Elle fit courir sa langue sur le côté du cou de Kara avant de mordiller doucement son lobe d'oreille.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Kara.” Les lèvres frôlèrent son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de balancer sa cuisse contre la blonde.

« Je te veux. Touches moi." Sa voix était pleine de besoin alors qu'elle essayait de mieux se positionner contre la cuisse ferme.

Lena pressa des baisers le long de son cou, ses doigts tirant le dernier vêtement de son corps, les laissant tous les deux complètement nus. Une main descendait le long de l'abdomen de Kara, les muscles se contractant sous le toucher. Lena hésita un moment avant que Kara hocha la tête pour lui dire qu’elle était prête. Enfin, de fins doigts glissent entre ses plis, faisant gémir Kara.

« Mon Dieu, tu es mouillée, Kara. Complètement trempé.” Les doigts entouraient son clitoris en mouvements serrés, les hanches de Kara se cambrant contre sa main.

« Parce que c’est toi, Lee. Seulement toi." Elle était déjà si proche, jamais elle ne s’était laissé ressentir autant de plaisir, mais sachant qu’elle était incapable de blesser Lena elle pouvait se relacher. Et regarder Lena jouir était le meilleur des préliminaires qu'une femme puisse jamais demander.

« Kara, je reste dehors ou..” demanda Lena en essayant d’attirer l’attention de Kara qui était totalement submergée par son plaisir.

« Tu...tu.. tu peux rentrer..” Dit Kara dans de courtes respirations.

Décidant de ne plus la taquiner, Lena glissa un doigt dans Kara, le tirant lentement avant d'en pomper deux en elle. Ses mouvements étaient lents, ses doigts se recourbant pour trouver où Kara aimait le plus être touché. Sa paume appuyée contre son clitoris à chaque poussée de doigts, laissant à Kara un désordre gémissant.

Alors qu'elle bougeait ses doigts, Lena pencha la tête pour prendre un mamelon sombre dans sa bouche, fredonnant à la réaction de Kara. Son dos se cambra, ses hanches roulaient rapidement. Son corps répondait si bien à Lena. Même si c'était leur première fois ensemble, c'est comme si Lena savait exactement ce qu'elle aimait.

Lena passa à l'autre téton de Kara, mordant doucement et suçant, laissant sa main bouger plus vite. Sa paume frottait dans le clitoris de Kara, et elle pouvait sentir ses murs commencer à se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

« Tu peux te relâcher Kara, je suis là, et tout est sous contrôle."

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements supplémentaires avant que Kara ne jouisse, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement silencieux. Lena la regarda avec admiration alors qu'elle ralentissait ses doigts, les murs palpitant toujours autour d'eux. Il fallut un moment à Kara pour redescendre de son pic d’hormones, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres lorsque Lena glissa ses doigts.

Elle garda un contact visuel avec Kara alors qu'elle les glissait dans sa bouche, les suçant avec un gémissement. Kara avait vraiment un goût exquis.

Kara posa sa main sur la nuque de Lena, l'attirant pour un baiser meurtrier. Leurs corps étaient maintenant complètement pressés l'un contre l'autre, les seins nus se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Les baisers ralentirent, devenant moins pressés, moins affamés. C'était des lèvres passionnées qui bougeaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles n'étaient pas du tout pressées, aimant juste la sensation de l'autre.

**Fin contenu Mature-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lena recula, se déplaçant pour se pelotonner à côté de Kara, la regardant avec de grands yeux verts.

« Salut."

Kara gloussa, pressant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Rebonjour. C'était ... wow. Incroyable. Tu es incroyable."

Lena rougit, se penchant et enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Kara.

« Tu l'es aussi. Tellement incroyable, tellement belle.”

Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de la brune, la rapprochant. Kara laissa échapper un soupir satisfait.

« Physiquement tu es différente, mais tu sembles apprécier exactement les mêmes choses que nous autres humains.”

Kara ricana, heureuse qu’il n’y ait finalement pas trop de différences. Elle n’était pas toujours confortable de celles-ci et le fait qu’elle fonctionne de la même façon que Lena était un plus.

« Ce cube est incroyable, j’ai découvert une totale autre Kara ce soir” taquina Lena.

« Tout est plus simple quand je ne suis plus apeuré par..moi même.” Kara était un petit peu attristé.

“Kara…on y arrivera, j’en suis sûre.”

« Avec toi j’en suis certaine, babe.” Lena posa un baiser sur la tempe de Kara et alla désactiver le cube. Il fallait vraiment qu’elle trouve un autre nom que ‘le cube’.

« Je suis heureuse d’avoir attendu, d’avoir fait ma première fois avec toi. Tu me rassures et j’ai vraiment confiance en toi..ça n’aurait pas pu être plus merveilleux.” Lena posa un baiser sur sa joue en tant que réponse.

« Est ce...as-tu aimé? Je n’étais pas vraiment sûre que..”

« C’était parfait Kara. Et tu étais plutôt sûre de toi juste 5 minutes avant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j’ai adoré Kara. Tu es parfaite. Et je t’aime.” Léna la coupa.

Lena embrassa sincèrement Kara, avant que le ventre de Kara ne grogne pour leur indiquer que l’heure du repas avait sonné.

« Et si on allait le faire ce repas?” Demanda Lena, un sourire lumineux sur son visage.


	14. Chapitre 13- Écroulement

“KARA! Tu as vu mon soutif quelque part?” Hurla Léna a l’autre bout de l’appartement. 

“Tu as regardé sous le lit? Je quoi l’avoir balancé dans ce coin là hier soir.” Répondit Kara en buvant son café. 

Lena finit par trouver son soutien-gorge exactement là où Kara lui avait dit. Elle alla rejoindre la blonde dans la cuisine. La blonde lui tendit sa tasse de café et Léna l’accepta avec plaisir. Elle adorait toujours autant tous les petits gestes que Kara lui faisait depuis maintenant 6 mois. 

6 mois qu’elles étaient ensemble. Léna n’en revenait pas... elles étaient allées si loin ensemble. Elle était complètement et totalement amoureuse de Kara, totalement dépendante. 

Depuis les 3 derniers mois, il s’était passé des choses extraordinaires comme totalement ordinaire. 

Leur première fois. L’acceptation petit à petit de Léna par le groupe d’ami de Kara, comprenant étonnement Clark. Léna était sûre que Kara avait quelque chose à voir la dedans mais n’avait jamais demandé et Kara ne lui en n’avait pas parlé non plus. 

Comme tous les matins depuis des mois, les deux femmes se réveillaient dans les bras l’une de l’autre. Certains matins, elles étaient nues, d’autres non. Mais tous les matins, Kara réveillait Lena par de doux baisers dans le coup, sur le visage. 

Elles allaient ensuite se préparer et allaient au boulot. L’ensemble du bureau était dorénavant au courant de leur relation. Et malgré quelques employés qui le voyaient d’un mauvais œil, la plupart n’en pensaient rien ou les trouvaient mignonnes ensemble.

Une fois par semaine, Kara passait une soirée avec sa sœur. Leur relation n’avait jamais été aussi belle. Alex aimait finalement vraiment Léna et comprenait pourquoi sa sœur était si amoureuse. Malheureusement Alex avait une période plus que compliquée car il y a 3 semaines, elle et Maggie avaient rompu. Leur rupture avait été dévastatrice pour Alex et elle avait beaucoup compté sur le soutien de sa sœur. 

Kara avait même présenté Léna à sa mère, Eliza. Lena n’avait jamais été aussi stressée de sa vie. Elle avait hésité au moins 5 fois à annuler avant de s’y rendre pour de bon. Mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas de l’avoir rencontrée maintenant.

_ Kara avait encore insisté pour qu’elle conduise elle plutôt que Léna pour cette fois-ci. Ses arguments étaient valides, elle voulait que Léna puisse se relaxer et elle connaissait mieux la route. Mais Léna refusait toujours de la laisser conduire une de ses voitures ou de mettre un pied dans une voiture conduite par Kara elle-même. Mais Kara ne lui en voulait pas...Elle savait très bien que Léna ne céderait pas. _

_ Après les quelques heures de voiture entre Metropolis et Midvale, elles étaient finalement arrivées et Léna se sentait pas très bien. Kara pouvait évidemment le ressentir, non seulement Léna était toujours immobile sur son siège mais elle avait également le cœur qui battait la chamade.  _

_ “ Léna , baby, tu vas voir Eliza va t’adorer et elle est hyper gentille. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire.”  _

_ Lena tourna alors la tête vers Kara et le sourire de la blonde l’apaisa directement. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle était là donc il fallait bien qu’elle le fasse.  _

Et comme Kara l’avait dit, Eliza adora Lena. Eliza était contente de voir sa fille adoptive si heureuse, et elle était également contente de discuter de science avec Léna jusqu’à tard le soir.

_ Lena et Kara n’avaient que 3 jours de disponible ce week-end là mais elles passèrent des moments incroyables à Midvale. Kara montra à Léna son ancien lycée, l’endroit où Alex et elle traînaient après les cours, et son endroit préféré… allongé sur le toit de la maison des Danvers a observer les étoiles. A observé ce qui ne restait plus de Krypton. Elles avaient passé leur deuxième nuit sur ce toit, jusqu’à ce que Kara porte Léna jusqu’au lit vers 3 heures du matin. _

_ A la fin de ce week-end, alors que Kara rangeait les valises dans le coffre, Eliza dit au-revoir à Léna et la surprit en la prenant dans ses bras. Léna s’était légèrement tendue avant de se relâcher et de rendre l’embrassade. Mais ce qui gonfla le plus le cœur de la brune et qui la rassura quant à son avenir avec Kara, étaient les mots qu'Eliza lui murmura à l’oreille. _

_ “Merci Léna. Pour être dans sa vie. Pour rendre ma petite fille si heureuse..quand elle est avec toi c’est comme si le fardeau qu’elle portait, disparaît… et je ne pourrais pas rêver d’une meilleure personne que toi pour Kara.” _

  
  
  


Malgré tout ces merveilleux moments Kara pouvait voir que depuis bien 1 semaine quelque chose avait changé entre elles. Kara avait moins de temps pour la brune vu qu’en plus de son boulot elle passait beaucoup de temps à s’entraîner pour contrôler ses pouvoirs avec Alex. Les entraînements étaient tout simplement l'entraînement classique des nouvelles recrues du DEO. Alex était persuadé que si Kara pouvait se battre contre un humain sans pouvoirs et sans le blesser alors elle ne perdrait jamais le contrôle avec Léna. Léna avait été au début plus que supportive elle allait souvent voir Kara aux entraînements. Mais Kara sentait que depuis plus d’une semaine Léna était un peu à l’écart. Elles déjeunaient moins souvent ensemble car selon Léna, elle avait beaucoup trop de boulot. Ensuite, Léna avait passé plusieurs nuits chez elle et sans Kara ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis des mois. 

Kara avait essayé de demander à Léna se qu’il y avait, mais la brune persistait à dire que c’était juste le boulot qui était prenant et stressant. Kara faisait confiance à Léna, alors elle la croyait quand elle lui disait ça. Elle essayait alors d’être là pour elle sans la gêner, elle déposait souvent de la nourriture à Jess pour qu’elle puisse la transférer à Léna, ou pleins d’autres petits gestes d’attention.

Ce dont elle ne s'attendait réellement pas, c'était les disputes. Elles ne s'étaient JAMAIS disputées pour quoi que ce soit depuis qu’elles étaient ensemble. Et depuis plus d’une semaine, Léna trouvait toujours une excuse pour lui crier dessus ou l’envoyer bouler. Cela peinait énormément Kara, elle essayait au maximum d’être là pour la PDG, de l’aimer et de la soutenir mais il était difficile d’aider quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas être aidé et qui ne faisait que la repousser de plus en plus. 

En plus des disputes, Kara avait remarqué que Léna avait moins envie de passer des moments intimes à deux. Kara n’était pas elle-même a vouloir sauter sur Léna à tout va mais elle savait qu’en temps normal, Léna se précipitait sur la première ouverture pour l’embrasser et voir plus si elles avaient le temps. Alors quand le cape de la semaine et demie sans sexe était passé, Kara commençait à s’inquiéter.  _ Peut-être qu’elle n’a plus envie de moi comme avant?  _ pensa-t-elle naïvement. Elle avait décidé de mettre ça sur la fatigue et le stress du boulot de Léna… et puis Léna lui avait finalement sauté dessus hier soir donc c’est que ça irait sûrement mieux. Peut-être que la brune avait enfin fini son gros dossier? 

Alors quand Kara se leva et se prépara après une soirée sans dispute et pleine de moment à deux et de sexe, elle était contente de retrouver sa Léna, même si certaine des disputes lui restera gravé dans l’esprit.. face aux mots dures de la brune.

  
  


_ C’était un soir de semaine, chez Kara. Lena était rentrée bien après Kara du boulot. Il devait déjà être 11 heures du soir et Kara avait quand même voulu attendre la brune. Elle était contente de voir que Léna avait quand même décidé de venir chez la blonde plutôt que d’aller dormir à son penthouse.  _

_ Lena, Elle, s’attendait à ce que Kara soit déjà au lit et si elle avait su que la blonde était toujours debout.. elle ne serait sûrement pas venue ici. _

_ Alors quand elle releva le regard et vit Kara, elle était en colère.  _

_ Kara vit directement l’agacement de Léna, dans ses yeux et dans sa gestuelle. _

_ “Qu’est ce que tu fais encore debout Kara?” Demanda sèchement Léna en posant sans aucune délicatesse son sac sur l’îlot de la cuisine. _

_ “ Je t’attendais….” dit alors Kara d’une voix triste. _

_ Lena roula des yeux face à l’état de la blonde. _

_ "Pourquoi au juste? T’aurais pu déjà dormir! Tu veux quoi Kara ? Que je sois là tous les soirs à 18h?” _

_ Kara ne comprenait rien du tout. Elle n’avait jamais demandé à Léna de rentrer à une heure précise, ou quoi que ce soit. Elle comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui lançait des accusations infondées. _

_ “Quoi? Mais non Lee.. je voulais juste t’attendre pour aller au lit avec toi..” _

_ “Ah bon? Et pour faire quoi? S’endormir directement? Ou alors coucher vite fait ensemble sous cette PUTAIN de lumière rouge qui me donne des migraines!” Lena savait qu’elle était allée trop loin.. elle savait que ce n’était pas de la faute à Kara ...mais elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. _

_ Kara sentait les gouttes tomber sur ses joues alors qu’elle regardait Léna choquée. Non seulement elle ne savait pas que les lumières donnaient des migraines à Léna, mais jamais elle n’aurait cru que Léna lui balancerait un jour ses difficultés à passer au sans-lumière rouge comme cela. C’était comme si Léna la blâmait pour ne pas être prête à coucher avec elle sans le cube. Elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre.  _

_ Lena était finalement redescendu, et elle savait qu’elle avait clairement merdé en voyant Kara pleurer devant elle.  _

_ “Kara, c’est..” commença-t-elle avant que Kara la coupe. _

_ “Tu sais quoi Léna. Tu devrais sûrement dormir chez toi ce soir. Car clairement je ne coucherais pas avec toi sans le cube non. Car je tiens à toi, et je ne veux pas te BLESSER. Mais tu ne comprends pas NON! Tu penses qu’à ton plaisir personnel. Alors quand t'arrêteras d’être une salope égoïste tu reviendras vers moi. D’ici là, oublie que j’existe.” Avec cela Kara s’était levé et avait ouvert la porte pour laisser Léna passer.  _

_ Lena n'hésita pas une seconde avant de quitter la pièce. _

_ Ça avait pris 2 jours avant que Léna vienne sonner à la porte de Kara pour s’excuser. Elle expliqua à Kara tous les problèmes à Luthorcorp et elle savait que ce n'était pas une excuse. Elle s’excusa de mettre de la pression sur Kara et lui promit de ne plus jamais le faire et qu’elle savait que Kara faisait énormément pour progresser dans sa peur. Kara avait fini par lui pardonner, une partie d’elle savait que Léna était sous pression et une autre savait que Léna n'avait juste pas l’habitude d’être aimée, et donc elle ne savait pas comment réagir dans ces moments de tension… donc sa réaction avait été de pousser Kara et de lui lancer des horreurs. _

  
  


C’est pour cela qu' après une soirée parfaite avec sa petite copine, avec qui elle se disputait (non pas de sa faute) depuis maintenant 2 semaines, elle était heureuse. Elle savait que ça irait mieux maintenant. Et était pressée d’annoncer à Léna que son entraînement était bientôt fini. Alex lui avait dit la veille que si tout va bien dans 1 semaine elle serait capable de passer le test haut la main. Et Kara était pressée de pouvoir passer un moment avec Léna où elle était elle-même à 100%. 

Alors Kara arrive vers midi avec le repas pour Léna et elle, et était agréablement surprise de voir que Léna était en réalité disponible. Alors après avoir mangé son repas, elle décida de rester un peu pour papoter avec Lena.

“Je suis contente que l’eau ait coulé sous les ponts. Ces deux dernières semaines étaient vraiment difficiles..” expliqua Kara 

“Je sais et je suis tellement désolé .. pour tout Kara. Tout est de ma faute et j’aimerai tellement retourner en arrière de réaliser à qu’elle point je m’étais perdu… je t’aime tu le sais?”

“ Je sais bien Lee. Je t’aime moi aussi. Mais s’il te plaît.. quand ça ne va pas, dis le moi. Une relation fonctionne dans les deux sens.. il faut que tu me dises quand ça va pas comme quand ça va.” Dit Kara en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres rouges de sa copine.

“Merci Kara. De me pardonner, de me soutenir et de ne pas me laisser tomber. Sache que jamais je voudrais me séparer de toi. Si j'avais le choix,  _ réellement _ le choix, je resterais avec toi toute ma vie.” Le cœur de Kara se gonfla à la déclaration de Léna. 

“ Moi aussi Lee, moi aussi” la rassura la blonde.

Ce soir-là, Kara était rentrée seule mais savait que Léna viendrait la rejoindre un peu plus tard. Il lui restait apparemment deux dossiers à terminer avant de pouvoir quitter les bureaux. Alors Kara décida de commencer à préparer le dîner pour qu’il soit prêt pour quand Lena arriverait.

C’est une heure et demie plus tard que Léna passa la porte d’entrée pendant que Kara lavait la vaisselle dos à Léna. Évidemment, elle avait entendu sa chérie rentrer dans la pièce, même bien avant. Avant de pouvoir se retourner, elle entendit la faible voix de Léna.

“C’est fini.”

Alors elle se retourna, Léna avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. “ quoi?”

“C’est fini Kara.” Dit encore Léna avec la même voix et le même ton calme.

“Qu’est ce qui est fini Léna? Ton dossier?” Kara ne voyait pas où voulait en venir la brune.

“Non, nous. C’est fini.” Toujours ce même ton, cette même voix calme. Mais ses yeux, relevés dans ceux de Kara. Kara écarquilla les siens. 

“ quoi? Lee .. de quoi tu parles.”

“Nous deux c’est fini. Je veux rompre.”

“Quoi? Pourquoi?” Kara s’approcha de Léna, juste 2 mètres devant elle.

“Car c’est ce que je veux. Et j’aimerais que tu respectes cela.” Léna était beaucoup trop calme.. et Kara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Léna voulait rompre. Elle lui avait dit ce matin même qu’elle voulait passer sa vie avec elle. Et tout allait mieux entre elles.

“Non! Tu veux rompre avec moi pour aucunes raisons surtout après m’avoir dit vouloir passer ta vie avec moi.”

“Si Kara. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. N’insiste pas.” Léna avait son visage neutre, sans aucunes émotions, si on n’avait pas accès au son, on ne croirait jamais qu'elle rompait avec sa petite-amie.

“NON! Léna! Il y a quelque chose ! C’est obligé! Ton comportement depuis deux semaines maintenant ça? Bébé, dis moi ce qui va pas, qu’est ce qu’il y a??” Kara était réellement inquiète pour Léna. Et elle voyait bien que la brune s’était complément fermée.

“Il y a quelqu’un d’autre.” Lâcha finalement Léna.

Et cela brisa Kara. Elle comprenait alors tous maintenant, les disputes, le manque de contact physique, les reproches à propos du sexe et les arrivées tardives ou inexistantes. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ses oreilles résonnaient, et elle regrettait maintenant de ne plus porter ses conduits auditifs.

Lena venait de lui briser le cœur. Elle n’en revenait pas. Comment Léna l’avait manipulé, lui faisant croire de l’aimer, de vouloir passer sa vie avec elle. Pour finalement la tromper et la quitter pour quelqu’un d’autre après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu et traversé.

La seule chose que vit Kara avant de s’écrouler sur le sol en pleurant, était Léna, récupérer son sac , ouvrit la porte et partir sans un mot de plus ou un regard dans sa direction.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée...j'ai rien d'autre à dire mais soyez là pour la sortie des prochains chapitres!


	15. Chapitre 14

Après que Lena ait quitté la pièce sans aucune émotion, sans aucun sentiment et regret, Kara avait été laissée brisée. Elle n’en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle savait que ça avait été difficile pour Lena ces deux dernières semaines, mais elle avait pensé que c’était à cause du boulot pas parce qu’elle voyait quelqu’un d’autre et qu’elle comptait rompre avec elle. Elle avait réellement cru que Lena était sincère, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la brune aurait pu la tromper ou aurait pu même penser à quelqu'un d'autre lors de leurs relations. 

C'est ainsi que se retrouver là, sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il lui était possible. C'est ainsi qu’Alex la trouva toujours allongée sur le sol, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle ne savait même pas le temps qu'il s'était écoulé, cela aurait pu être des secondes, des minutes, ou même des heures, elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle ne réagissait même pas lorsque Alex l'a pris dans ses bras.

Alex n'avait pas entendu parler de sa sœur depuis déjà trois heures alors qu'elles étaient censé s'appeler ce soir, elle savait bien que Kara avait un rendez-vous avec Lena mais il était très rare pour Kara d’oublier ses obligations. Alors lorsque la blonde de l’appela pas alors que celle-ci l’avait prévu, elle s’inquiéta. Elle avait envoyé des centaines de messages à Kara, elle avait même envoyé un message à Lena mais celui-ci n'avait pas reçu de réponse. Alors elle alla chez Kara malgré le fait qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était censée avoir un rendez-vous amoureux avec sa chérie. Plusieurs fois ,il lui était arrivé d'interrompre les deux femmes dans des moments plus qu’indécents mais l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour sa sœur était supérieure à sa peur d'interrompre sa sœur et Lena.

Alors que fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, non seulement les Lena n'était pas là mais en plus Kara était totalement effondrée sur le sol, en pleurant tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Si elle y pensait, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu Kara pleurer autant, la seule fois où elle avait vu Kara dans cet état, c'était lorsque sa planète avait explosé juste après son arrivée sur Terre. Alex était très inquiète de ne pas voir Lena ici, généralement lorsque Kara n'allait pas bien la brune était toujours là pour la réconforter alors  _ Pourquoi la brune n'était pas là?  _ se demandait Alex. Kara n'avait toujours pas répondu à son câlin car elle était toujours immobile en train de pleurer sur le sol. C'était comme si la blonde ne savait même pas qu'elle était là, comme si la blonde était dans son monde, dans sa tête. Alors Alex lui chuchota des mots pour la calmer telle que ”je suis là” ”je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas” "tout va bien, je suis là.” Mais rien avait n'aidait car les pleurs continuaient.

Alex passa bien 40 minutes à soutenir sa sœur, à lui frotter le dos doucement et lui chuchoter des mots d’encouragement, avant que celle-ci se redresse. Kara avait l’air perdue, on pourrait croire qu’elle n’était pas chez elle, c’était comme si la pièce lui était inconnue. Alex la regardait avec beaucoup d’inquiétude, les yeux de Kara étaient rouges et ses joues trempées. 

**”Kara, que s’est-il passé? Où est Lena?”** Demanda doucement Alex. Kara alors, monta son regard dans celui de sa sœur, et Alex avait pu voir le corps de Kara se crisper au moment où le nom de sa petite-amie était sortie de sa bouche. Elle savait ainsi que c’était lié à la copine de sa sœur. 

**”Je..”** Essaya Kara, mais sa voix tremblait trop. Elle n’avait plus de force, elle était épuisée par tous les entraînements qu’elle avait fait récemment et maintenant avec toutes les larmes qu’elles avaient fait couler. Alex voyait bien la détresse de sa sœur et décida de ne pas la forcer à parler ce soir. La blonde était fatiguée, et serait sûrement plus à même de discuter au matin. 

” **Allons au lit, on discutera demain Kara.”** Proposa Alex, elle souleva la blonde sous les bras et l’amena dans sa chambre. Elle débarrassa Kara de son jean et la mit sous la couette, elle emprunta elle-même un pyjama à sa sœur et alla la rejoindre sous la couette. Elle voyait bien que la blonde avait réellement besoin de quelqu’un avec elle ce soir, et Alex ne laisserait jamais sa soeur souffrir seule. Avant de glisser dans les bras de Morphée, elle décida d’envoyer un dernier message.

**Alex:** _Tu perds rien pour attendre Luthor. Je savais que tu allais ruiner sa vie. J’espère que t’es contente maintenant, tu auras réussi à briser un super. N’essaie plus jamais de t’approcher d’elle. Elle ne t’attends pas à ce qu’elle soit présente au travail dans les prochaines semaines, voire pas du tout. Alex ( avec énormément de haine)_

Alex savait bien qu’elle n’avait pas à envoyer ce message mais elle en avait besoin. Elle avait finalement fait confiance à Lena, elle avait laissé Lena être proche de sa sœur, la personne qui devait la soutenir et l’aimer. Et bien qu’elle ne savait pas encore ce que la PDG avait fait, elle savait que pour que Kara soit dans cet état, ça avait sûrement dû être grave. Après cela, elle reprit Kara fort dans ses bras, et s’endormît avec elle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


De son côté, Lena était directement retournée à son bureau après avoir laissé Kara en plan chez elle. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas de l’avoir fait. Elle avait finalement quitté Kara. Son cœur était indécis, il ne savait pas s' il était complètement brisé ou s' il était soulagé. Elle décida qu’elle passerait toutes ses journées et soirées à Luthorcorp dorénavant, elle n’avait de toute façon rien d’autre à faire. Il n’y avait plus de Kara, plus d'amies sauf Sam qui la laisserait tomber dès qu’elle apprendra ce qu’elle a osé faire à la jeune kryptonienne. 

Alors c’était devant un de ses dossiers et buvant son quatrième verre de whisky de la soirée qu’elle entendit de nouveau son téléphone sonner. Elle ouvrit sa boite de messagerie avant de regarder qui lui avait envoyé un message. Et tomba sur deux messages.

**Alex:** _ Lena? Es-tu encore avec Kara? Je n’ai pas de nouvelles…je m’inquiète… _

**Alex:** _Tu perds rien pour attendre Luthor. Je savais que tu allais ruiner sa vie. J’espère que t’es contente maintenant, tu auras réussi à briser un super. N’essaie plus jamais de t’approcher d’elle. Elle ne t’attends pas à ce qu’elle soit présente au travail dans les prochaines semaines, voire pas du tout. Alex ( avec énormément de haine)_

Elle s’y attendait, elle savait très bien qu' Alex allait lui rentrer dedans. Elle savait très bien que Alex et Clarke allaient littéralement la jeter du haut de son toit quand ils apprendraient ce qu’elle avait fait. Ou ce qu’elle était censée avoir fait… Alors elle bu un autre verre de whisky et finit endormie sur son bureau vers trois heures du matin.

  
  
  
  
  


Le lendemain matin, quand Alex se réveilla Kara n’était déjà plus dans le lit. Elle ne pensait pas que Kara se lèverait avant elle, ou même qu’elle se lèverait tout court. Alex n’était toujours pas au courant dans les détails de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Lena mais elle savait que sa sœur souffrait énormément. Elle se leva pour chercher la blonde, qu’elle trouva à table devant un bol de céréales. 

" **Tu fais quoi Kara?** " Kara ne bougea même pas un poil. 

**"Je me prépare pour aller au boulot.** " Répondit la jeune femme sous un ton calme et beaucoup trop controlé. Alex fronça les sourcils, elle comprenait pas que sa sœur vueille aller au boulot alors qu’elle y verrait surement Lena, mais ce n’était pas à elle de faire des choses à sa place.

" **Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller?"**

**"Oui, j’ai quelque chose d’important à faire."**

" **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé hier soir Kara?"** Hésita Alex, mais elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour laisser partir Kara sans même savoir ce qu’avait fait la Luthor. 

" **Lena m’a jeté pour quelqu’un d’autre. C’est tout.** " Alex était choqué par le ton de Kara, la jeune femme était totalement détachée, comme si ça ne la touchait pas que Lena ait fait cela. Alex ne rebondit pas, il n’y avait pas grand chose à dire, et elle savait que sa sœur n'était pas ouverte à la discussion à ce moment. 

  
  
  
  


Alex dut partir pour le DEO au même moment que Kara prit la route pour Luthorcorp. L'agent n'était pas heureuse de laisser sa sœur partir dans cet état mais ne voyait pas trop quoi faire pour elle. Kara prît le même chemin que d’habitude, c’est 15 minutes de marche pour atteindre le bureau. Quand elle arriva, elle fut accueillie par le gardien Tom, qui était étonné de ne pas avoir de réponse de la jeune blonde si gentille avec lui habituellement. 

Kara s’installa à son bureau et commença par la chose importante qu’elle devait faire. Ça lui prit 20 minutes à peine pour finir et se dirigea directement vers l’ascenseur. Un fois au dernier étage, elle passa devant Jess sans un regard ni un bonjour. Il était peu dire que l’assistance sentait bien que quelque chose n’allait pas, et elle se préparait à entendre une dispute éclater.

Kara entra dans le bureau de Lena sans frapper, ce qui surprit la brune. Lena leva le regard sur Kara et pouvait voir à quel point elle avait brisé la jeune femme. Et elle avait beau se répéter que c’était pour le mieux, elle avait du mal à accepter sa propre decision. 

Kara ne regardait même pas Lena dans les yeux lorsqu’elle déposa un papier sur son bureau.

" **Ma démission. Je pars de suite."** Lena ne s’attendait pas à ce que Kara démissionne, même si elle comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus avec elle, elle aurait voulu que Kara garde son poste dans son entreprise. 

**"Kara, tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça."**

**"Si car je ne peux plus te voir. Je ne peux plus t’entendre. Je te déteste. Donc je serais mieux loin de toi.** " Kara était tellement fermé. Lena n’avait jamais vu la blonde aussi froide.  _ Est-ce que les kryptionniens peuvent couper leur humanité comme les vampires? _ se demanda-t- elle. Non…rien de tout cela était réel. Kara était juste blessée et essaya de se protéger. 

" **D’accord..** " Lena ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. Même si les mots de Kara lui brisaient le cœur, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accepter. Elle avait fait un choix trois jours avant et ce n’était pas le moment de le regretter. Elle savait qu’elle avait pris la bonne décision. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena se trouvait toujours au bureau à 23h du soir. C’est là que Sam la trouva, penchée sur ses dossiers. Sam était très inquiète pour Lena, la brune lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec Kara mais depuis elle n’avait reçu aucunes nouvelles d’elle. 

" **Lena!"** Cria-t-elle pour finalement attirer l’attention de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme releva le regard et soupira lorsqu’elle se rendit compte que Sam se tenait devant elle. Elle savait que si Sam la poussait à bout, elle finirait par craquer et connaissant Sam, elle allait juste faire ça.

" **Sam.** " Souffla Lena.

" **Lena, qu’est ce que tu fous encore là? Déjà, de un, tu ne réponds pas à mes textos et mes appels, et ensuite tu restes toute la nuit à Luthor-Corp alors que tu viens de rompre avec ta copine? Qu’est ce qui se passe dans la tête?** " Sam s’avança et attrapa les dossiers du bureau de Lena et les lança à travers la piece. Lena roula des yeux.

**"Sam, tu peux pas rentrer comme ça et juste balancer mon boulot!** " Lena commençait à s’agacer mais elle savait que ça ne mènerait à rien de s’énerver sur Sam.

**"Lena! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté Kara? Tu l’aimes comme tu n’as jamais aimé quelqu’un, même pas Andrea. Et maintenant, du jour au lendemain, tu l’as largué? Sans explications.** " Sam voulait des aveux et maintenant, Lena lui avait seulement dit qu’elle avait quitté Kara, mais aucune des raisons. 

**"Je l’ai trompé et je ne l’aime plus. C’est aussi simple que ça Sam. Je ne vais pas rester dans une relation qui n’a pas de sens."** Expliqua un peu trop simplement Lena. Sam rigola face à cette réponse, si Lena pensait pouvoir s’en sortir comme ça, elle pouvait toujours courir.

**"Lena, je te connais par coeur, tu ne tromperais jamais Kara et tu l’aimes à en crever. Donc maintenant tu vas enlever ce masque de Luthor que tu portes et tu vas cracher le morceau car tu veux pas que je vienne le chercher.** " Lena souffla, elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix de tout dire à Sam, et peut être que ça la soulagerait de l’avouer à quelqu’un. Elle se leva de son bureau, se servit un autre verre de whisky avant de s’installer dans son canapé. Sam la suivit rapidement.

**"Je n’ai pas trompé Kara, tu as raison. Et je suis toujours amoureuse d’elle, c’est vrai. Mais je devais mettre un terme à cette relation, c’est mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Je ne veux pas que quelqu’un soit blessé à cause de cela."** Sam attrapa la main de Lena pour lui montrer son soutien.

" **Lena, en disant à Kara que tu l’as trompé et que tu ne l’aimes plus, tu ne pourrais pas la blesser plus que ça. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Cette fille t’a tout offert, et s’est ouverte à toi comme elle ne l’a jamais fait. Comment peux-tu lui briser le cœur comme ça."** Lena avait les yeux pleins de larmes, rivé sur ses mains.

" **C’est….c’est Lilian.** " Chuchota-t-elle, c’était comme ci en disant ce nom, elle avait peur que tout s’écroule. 

**"Oh, Lena…** " Sam prit Lena dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de faire sortir. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lena se redressa et essuya ses yeux. 

**"Elle a envoyé un message très clair il y a trois semaines, expliquant qu’elle savait tout, et qu’elle savait qui Kara était. Et au debut, je l’ai pas prise au sérieux car elle est en prison, qu’est ce qu’elle pourrait bien faire hein?** " Lena laissa sortir un rire anxieux. " **Puis elle envoya un coli très spécial, je peux pas te dire ce que c’est, mais c’est quelque chose qui m’a montré qu’elle était plus que sérieuse. Alors je suis venue avec un plan. Mais malgré toutes les disputes que j’ai créées, Kara était toujours là et me soutenait, et m’aimait. Alors je savais qu’il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de drastique. Alors j’ai concocté ce mensonge et ça a marché."**

**"Lena, tu ne peux pas laisser ta mère faire ça. Tu dois l’avouer à Kara, tu dois lui dire et tu dois appeler la police ou appelle Alex, elle t’aidera."**

" **Non, non, je peux pas. C’est trop de risque. Même en prison, elle serait capable de tuer Kara et je ne risquerais pas sa vie juste pour être avec elle. Sam, je l’aime trop pour ça. Je dois accepter que ma mère a gagné et j’ai juste à espérer que Kara passera au-dessus de tout cela et m’oubliera."** Lena avala son verre d’un seul coup.

" **Je doute qu’elle passera au-dessus de tout cela…** " Sam savait à quel point Lena était importante pour Kara, elle n’avait pas toutes les informations mais elle savait que Lena avait été sa première fois, et son premier amour. Et se faire larguer en pensant se faire tromper par son premier amour ( ou tout réellement) était très difficile. Et la chitin n’était pas sûr que Kara allait bien supporter tout ça. Et elle savait qu’Alex allait frapper à un moment.

**"Lena, comment veux-tu faire? Tu ne vas pas te laisser manipuler par ta mère, et puis tu verras Kara tous les jours au boulot, ça sera pas trop difficile?"**

**"Non, elle a démissionné donc ça ne sera pas un problème. Sam, j’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler là. Je souffre déjà assez en y pensant. J’ai juste envie de rentrer et de dormir."**

"D’accord Lena. Mais laisse moi t’accompagner, je te promet de ne plus parler de ça ce soir." Sam se leva et montra sa main à Lena pour qu’elle la prenne. Ce qu’elle fit. Sam raccompagnit Lena chez elle et ne la quitta pas de la nuit. Elle était très inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et savait qu’elle devait faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Elle ne laisserait pas Lena et Kara souffrir alors qu’elles s’aimaient toutes les deux. Elle devait trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de Lilian et pour que Kara pardonne Lena un jour. Et honnêtement, elle pensait que la dernière chose allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Kara avait beau être un rayon de soleil, mais sous cette carapace ce trouvait un femme brisée maintenant, et elle n’accepterait pas facilement de revoir ou de reparler à Lena après tout cela. La seule façon de pouvoir atteindre Kara, était de passer par Alex, qui était elle-même hors d’atteinte. Mais Sam ferait tout pour que Lena aille mieux. Alors elle envoya un message à Alex pour commencer son plan, quoi de mieux qu’une directrice d’une agence gouvernementale pour l’aider à démolir Lilian. Encore fallait-il qu’Alex la croit.

  
**_Sam ( pour Alex)_ ** _ : J’ai besoin de te parler. C’est à propos de Kara. _


End file.
